


The Story of Desi Mouse

by CountessVanecia



Series: Desi Mouse Series [1]
Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessVanecia/pseuds/CountessVanecia
Summary: What if Mickey and Minnie Mouse, after years together, decided to add an addition to the family? An ex lover scorned, memories stolen, and the bravery of one mouse. Join Desi Mouse, on her journey. Having tragically been kidnapped at birth, and an evil curse being cast on everyone living in what's known as Mickey's Kingdom, Desi must escape her capture and face the outside world





	1. The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Heya and welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy! This is the first time posting to here and I'm excited to share it!  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

It was as if everything slowed down. With a pounding chest, heart racing, Mickey Mouse slammed his foot on the gas pedal to accelerate his speed.

"Oh gosh!" He shouted as he swerved out of the way of an oncoming car. He had run a red light. The driver of the opposite vehicle honked their horn in anger, raising a fist and swinging it around. Mickey, however, was not going to stop. Not until he reached the hospital. Mickey's old car squealed to a stop as he entered the nearest parking spot he spotted. Making his way quickly inside, he ran past the metal detectors, shouting an apology as the security tried to stop him.

"Excuse me, but I was just called in because my wife went into labor." Mickey explained to the women behind the counter. Security tried to pull Mickey away, but the women quickly gave a gesture to dismiss them.

"What's your name sir?" The women calmly asked. A small amount of frustration paraded the mouse. Getting recognized all the time is a pain, but if he were to choose a time to be recognized, now would be the perfect time.

"Mickey! Mickey Mouse. My wife is Minnie Mouse!" Mickey responded, voice frantic.

"Yes. The Mouses… Or… Mice?" The women spoke out loud, typing something into the computer in front of her as she pondered the last thought in her head.

"Ah yes, here we are. Sir your wife is in labor. Unfortunately, we can't have you go in the room until the baby is delivered." Mickey felt instantly confused, his heart sinking. Why couldn't he be there for his wife?

“What? But why?! I-I need to be there for Minnie! She needs to squeeze my hand until it breaks, right?” Mickey pleaded.

"Well do to contamination, you coming into the room suddenly without taking proper preparations could throw off the doctors and- " The women's voice trailed off in Mickey's head, and before he knew it, he was sitting in the waiting room. He felt his body shake in place as he sat in the plastic chair. Feelings of guilt and regret washed over him. Oh how he wished he had been home today, but Minnie insisted that he go out and window shop for more baby stuff.

‘"Just because I'm stuck at home mostly, doesn't mean you have to be Mickey. I've decided on a lot of the stuff, go find something you'd like for them."’ Minnie said, rubbing her belly with a smile. Mickey couldn't help but giggle to himself. Minnie always looked after him. Mickey couldn't help but reflect on the past months. Especially by remembering how all this started.

~~~

Almost a year ago, located in mouseton, two individuals bonded in love will make a big decision for their lives. The castle was quiet, save for the soft slumber of the help in their quarters, tucked in from another day of work. Two stirring mice could be heard as well, sitting in the dining area. Light sounds of forks barely grazing the plate to pick up its delicious contents it held for the consumer to indulge in it. Minnie picked at her food, deep in thought. Her mind had been in other places for the time being. She every so often would glance up at her husband. His mouth clearly curved into a smile as his enjoyed his meal. Minnie would sigh out softly every so often, looking back down, unable to eat.

"This is a great dinner Minnie! You never cease to amaze me with your cooking." Mickey chirped in a happy voice. His smile sank when he saw Minnie. She barely nodded and gave a clear fake smile. He knew her too well. He didn't want to seem too pushy, so Mickey went with a gentle approach. He doesn't like it when Minnie tries to hide things, it normally isn't like her anyway.

"What's on your mind Min?" Mickey asked, still munching on his food. Minnie looked up, her eyes directing themselves at Mickey. Had she really been that obvious?

"Oh… W-Well. Mickey I… I-I well…" Minnie started, seemingly losing her words.

"It's nothing." Minnie finally sighed, looking away.

"Minnie," Mickey started, sternly but also quietly. He knew she just needed a little nudging to speak. She can be quite stubborn.

"You don't have to hide anything. Whatever is troubling you, please tell me so we can work through it." Mickey asked, trying to look in her eyes. Minnie looked back at him. She knew she had to bring this up eventually. This was her chance.

"Okay." Minnie nodded softly, sucking a deep breathe in.

"Mickey… I've been thinking. We've been together a long time. I love you, and I love our friends and the life we've been building… And I was.- But I was.-" Minnie trailed off again.

"You can tell me anything Minnie." Mickey again assured. He looked at Minnie. Her body was very tense, so tense it probably hurt. He didn't want his gal in such turmoil, but he also couldn't push her hard to tell him what's going on. Then he sighed.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it right now, you don't have to, Min. We can sit back and enjoy your wonderful cooking and then head in for the night. I hate to see you so troubled, but I'll help as best I can. I'll rub your feet or back for the night in bed so you won't be so tense." Mickey softly told Minnie, turning his attention back to his plate and taking another bite of his meal. Minnie narrowed her eyes in determination. She had to do this, it's what's been on her mind and heart for a year now. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she spoke.

"I want a baby." Minnie finally said. Mickey choked on his food, reaching for his glass of water.

"Oh gosh!" His took a drink of the water, clearing his throat and managing to calm himself down.

He wasn't expecting this.

"A Baby? Y-You want a baby? Minnie, are… A-Are you sure we're ready? Like, did you think this through? " Mickey asked, getting riled up. It came out almost like an insult, making Minnie frown. Of course she thought this through, why wouldn't she? A baby is serious and Minnie knew she was ready. She had been ready for a while but she never wanted to push that on Mickey. Minnie nodded as she looked down at her lap. Mickey didn't sound too into the idea, this hurt her pretty bad, her chest aching.

"This castle is so empty. Yes we have our lovely staff, wouldn't trade them for the world but… I've been wanting something more. I see other couples with their children and my chest aches. I see baby items and my heart beats fast. Seeing just a baby giggle makes me tear up. I've longed for this for a long while now. I feel I'm ready, but I want you to be ready. I love you Mickey and I want to grow our family." Minnie explained, not even glancing up from her lap. Her eyes were closed tightly. Mickey took a moment to think, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin. He looked at his wife. She expressed this so passionately. He admitted to himself it was a thought that passed his mind a time or two as well. Mickey leaned forward, one hand playing with his fork.  
"You… You've really been thinking about this for a while, huh? You really want a baby?" Mickey asked, setting his fork down neatly next to his plate to show full attention. Minnie looked up quickly from her lap.

"Yes." Minnie answered, a serious expression on her face. Mickey sat back in his chair once again. He took a breath in and said,

"Let's have a baby." He told her with a smile. Minnie's mouth opened in a gasp, her entire body lighting up. 

"Really?" Minnie asked in disbelief.

"Yes really." Mickey chuckled.

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie shouted in happiness. She tackled him to the floor giggling, kisses hitting anywhere she could get to. 

"N-Not here Minnie!"

~

A few months went by. They had tried multiple times. Confusion and small amounts of frustration finding the two. All the pregnancy tests came back negative, not one positive. It started getting to the point that when Minnie did paperwork for the House of Mouse, that she felt frustrated when she saw any plus sighs, even when it’s good for the business. Finally one day, however, things changed. Minnie walked out of the bathroom. A frown on her face. Another home birth control test in her hands. Mickey usually had to wait 30 minutes minimum for Minnie to come out of the bathroom, but she came out pretty fast this time.

"So?" Mickey asked quickly, feeling slightly disheartened. He was hoping they'd finally succeeded. Minnie's poster changed. Holding up the pregnancy test she smiled and hopped once in place.

"I'm positive you're going to be a dad!" Minnie couldn't help but shout. The pun was clever but Mickey didn't laugh, only cheering, smiling and hugging his wife. He couldn't wait to see his baby. To hold them. To love them.

~

"Ooo, wait wait wait! Can you put the gender on a piece of paper in an envelope for us? That way we can do the cake thing!" Minnie excitedly asked the ultrasound technician.

"Of course." She smiled, walking away to get what the patient requested. Mickey looked at Minnie in confusion.

"Cake thing?" Mickey asked in curiosity.

"Whatever the gender is, it’s kept secret and written down. Then we give it to a cake maker and they bake the cake either blue or pink, and frost it in a way that we can't see either color. Then once we cut into it to serve, we can see the gender. Pink for a girl, Blue for a boy." Minnie happily explained. Mickey put a hand to his chin, thinking to himself for a moment.

"Actually, I know how to make that better."

~

House of Mouse was packed, many toons curious as to what the owners of the club have planned. Apparently it was a special surprise night. Mickey was introduced and he ran on stage.

"Hiya folks! Welcome to the House of Mouse!" Mickey smiled. The people in the crowd cheered loudly. The night had gone on as usual, until finally the big moment came. Small mini cakes were passed out to everyone, for free.

"Alrighty folks, believe it or not, the free cake is not the special surprise. Please don’t start eating yet." Mickey explained, His arm being held by Minnie. A tray and a mini cake was in front of them as well.

"We're going to count down from five, and we need everyone in here to cut open their cake and see what the color is. The color will tell if Minnie will give birth to a girl or boy." Mickey explained. Toons excited began to chatter, raising their forks and knives in anticipation.

"Blue for a boy," Mickey continued

"And pink for a girl!" Minnie finished, excitedly.

"Okay, everyone get ready." Mickey said, holding a knife with Minnie, lowering it towards the cake.

"Five," Mickey said out loud.

"Four," Minnie smiled.

"Three," The crowd quickly picked up.

"Two,"

"One." 

Everyone dived in, quickly and happily cheering out what they found.

"It's a girl!" Mickey and Minnie screamed happily. The club roared in happy cheers, so loud Mickey could have sworn he'd go deaf. 

~~~

The memory lightly faded, the cheers getting quieter. Now here Mickey was, sitting in the waiting room, feeling his heart pound in his throat. Donald came into the waiting area suddenly, moving quickly over to Mickey.

"Mickey! Daisy told me the news!" Donald said quickly. Mickey shook his head.

"How does Daisy know? Minnie was alone when I left."

"She went to visit Minnie this morning. She didn't call or anything, she just went over. You know how she can be sometimes." The duck pushed.

"She messaged me that she was driving them both to this hospital. Apparently Minnie's water broke shortly after she got there." Donald explained. It clicked with Mickey. It was smart of Daisy to stop by and check on things. Minnie is stubborn, and Daisy being her best friend knew that Minnie would insist on being fine alone. Mickey was relieved that Minnie wasn't alone after all.

Mickey's eyes caught something in his peripheral vision. He spotted his friend Goofy, holding his little boy Max, suddenly enter the waiting area as well. A smile spread on the mouses face. Mickey enjoyed seeing little Max. He was four years old now and Goofy was doing a great job raising him by himself. His wife, "Bless her," only passed away a short while ago, but Goofy held strong for his son.

"Mickey! Any word?" Goofy asked setting Max down.

"Minnie is in the delivery room. They wouldn't let me in but she isn't alone at least, Daisy is there. All we can do is wait." Mickey explained. Goofy nodded.

"Go play with the toys Maxie." Goofy smiled, bending down to meet eye level with Max. The young boy stopped biting hit thumb.

"Okay, dad!" The energetic little boy shouted, running to the kid's toy box. Mickey day back in his spot, Goofy and Donald at his side. Casual conversation helped the time go by faster. Minutes turned to hours before all three of the friends grew tired. Finally a nurse walked, looking around the room.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked the room, not too quiet or too loud. He held a clipboard, looking down to read the name. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat up at once, having fallen asleep. Donald and Mickey's head resting on either side of Goofy, while he had his head back against the wall. Now they were all wide awake. All eyes went on the nurse.

"Mr. Mickey Mouse?" He asked out loud to the room. Mickey stood up quickly.

"Yes?" He responded nervously, walking up to the nurse. The man smiled.

"Congratulations. You are now the father of a healthy baby girl. If you and your friends will follow me, I'll lead you to your wife's room." The nurse congratulated. Mickey gasped and then let out a breath. He has his baby girl. She's here. A little daughter that he gets to watch grow up, and for him to provide and protect. He followed the nurse quickly, his friends trailing slightly behind him. Mickey walked anxiously into the room that he was directed to. In there he saw Minnie in  
the bed towards the back of the room, holding something small in a pink blanket or towel.

"Minnie?" Mickey asked out loud, almost as if he was frozen in place. Standing towards the back of the room, his eyes went to the small living thing wiggling in Minnie's arms. Minnie herself was smiling, looking down at the bundle. Despite looking exhausted from what she had to go through to get what she desired in her arms, Minnie still glowed. Mickey stared at the scene, she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. Donald rolled his eyes and pushed Mickey forward, ending his trance. Daisy giggled, who was standing next to the bed. She herself looked tired, bags under her eyes and her hand red. She made her way to Donald, giving Mickey a pat on the shoulder as she passed. Donald eyes her hand and she simply mouthed 'Don't worry about it.' before kissing his cheek. Mickey approached slowly, Minnie turning her attention and looking at him with a bright smile. Her hair was messy and her bow deflated, yet she was glowing and adorable to look at, Mickey noted. Gosh he loved everything about her.

"Mickey, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter," Minnie said, holding out the baby for Mickey to hold. Mickey's hands shook. He held the baby close and looked at the small mouse. Little squeaks came out of the small pinkie.

"Minnie… She's so… So beautiful…" Mickey felt tears in his eyes.

"What did you name her?" Goofy asked. Minnie adjusted herself, sitting up slightly on her bed, pushing her pillows to lean on and then responded.

"We talked about it before the announcement. If it was a girl, maybe Mithe, Micaela, Denny. None of them felt right but then we found one we both liked. We're naming her Destiny." Minnie explained. Mickey was still lost as he looked at the baby in his arms. She was his. He helped make her, this beautiful living being.

"Hi sweetheart. I-I'm your dad." He smiled down at the newborn. She wiggled and gave another squeak. He handed the baby back to Minnie before giving her a kiss.

"This is amazing Minnie! She definitely has your beauty. I can't believe we were able to do this. It's so surreal. Oh gosh I'm so happy!" Mickey cried hugging his girls close.

"Congratulations Mickey." Goofy said with a laugh. Daisy and Donald held each other close smiling. Everyone felt a warm energy fill the room, giggles and light laughter flying through the air. Another nurse walked in, holding some documents.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Mouse, what would you like to name your baby girl?" The birth certificate was shown to Mickey. He took it along with the pen.

"Destiny Camille Mouse" Minnie looked up and said. Mickey smiled and went to write her name out. Minnie narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Now Mickey, you better not misspell anything." Minnie warned.

"Awe don't worry Minnie. I got this handled." Mickey rolled his eyes, already writing.

"Can you at least spell it out loud?" Minnie nervously whined.

"I've only gotten to D-E-S-I, Minnie. I can-"

"Mickey! You forgot the T!" Minnie practically screamed. Mickey looked down at the paper and then at Minnie, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Desi. Mickey, Minnie, Desi. It flows well!" Daisy exclaimed, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Ya know, it does sound good." Goofy said thoughtfully.

"It really does! What do you think Minnie?" Mickey asked. Minnie blinked, furrowing her brow.

"Are we really naming our daughter based on a spelling mistake?" Minnie asked. She looked at everyone in the room before giving a defeated sigh.

"Desi it is then." Minnie smiled. Everyone smiled and laughed, causing the baby to make small adorable noises. The nurse took the documents from Mickey once he was done. Everyone was smiling and listening to the cute squeaks of the newborn. Everything seemed so perfect, but suddenly, Mickey felt an unsettling wave wash over him then. The feeling shook him, leaving a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Ha Cha Cha." Everyone in the room suddenly heard, coming from the door. 

"If it isn't my old pal Mickey Mouse." Mortimer Mouse said, coming into the. It wasn't like he wasn't allowed to be here, but it was unexpected. Who had told him, and why would he come anyway? Something was off, however. He looked more odd than usual. He had dark circles around his eyes and his clothes were a mess. His eyes had a slight pink tint to them as if he hasn't gotten sleep, and he smiled unsettlingly wide. Something was wrong with Mortimer. Mickey felt a chill shoot through his spine. Something was not right.

"What are you doing here, Mortimer?" Mickey questioned, a bit more venom in his words than he intended. He held Minnie and his new-born close.

"M-Mickey? What's the matter?" Minnie asked. She knew Mickey and Mortimer were rivals, but he couldn't do anything but maybe try and come up with a few insults while he was here. What was Mortimers plan for coming here anyway? He couldn't cause real harm… Right? 

"Minnie shhh, let me handle this. Something… Isn't right about Mortimer, I don't feel comfortable with him being around you and the baby.” Mickey whispered to his wife. The nurse looked at Mickey and gave a nod.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said as she took a step towards Mortimer.

"I'll get right to the point, then." Mortimer took out a weird wand of some sort and with a blue glow, shot the nurse with a burst of energy. The blue glow lasted and spread on and through the nurse in almost a beautiful way. The light fading into the shape and design of a beautiful flower. The nurse dropped to the ground, the certificate flying up and gently falling perfectly into Mortimer's hand.

"Cute name. Think I-... Uh, we'll hold on to this." Mortimer said, grabbing the other documents the nurse dropped. Goofy ran up to the nurse, relieved to see he was just unconscious. Unconscious and not dead. From a shot like that he couldn't help but think of the worse.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald shouted running towards Mortimer, his fists in front of him ready to fight. 

"Wait Donald don't!" Mickey shouted after him, all but too late. With another bright blue glow, the wand shot Donald. He fell to the ground instantly. Daisy ran to his side. She expected him to be hot when she threw herself at him, but to her surprise he felt cold to the touch where the glow was fading.

"Donald! What did you do?!" She yelled at Mortimer.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. You won't remember what happened here today anyway. In fact. None of you will remember the last nine months!" He said shooting Daisy. Goofy tried to make a move to get to the door and find somebody, anybody to help them. That's when his eyes caught somethi-no, someone walking in to the door. It was Max. He must've found his way out of the little daycare and tried to find the room they were in. Goofy sprang forward quickly. He never made it to the door. He was shot instantly.

"Dad!" A little voice called. Max stumbled quickly in the door. He fell on his belly and crawled the rest of the way, putting his hands on his dad before trying to shake him awake.

"Oh, I hoped he hadn't brought the little brat with him." Mortimer whined, stomping his foot. He sighed, staring down Max.

"I won't let you cause problems though." He said shutting his eyes tight and shooting Max.  
Mickey held Minnie close, taking a breath before releasing her and balling his hands into fists. Minnie glared at Mortimer, she wouldn't let him get anywhere near her child.

"Mortimer I know you're a bad guy and evil, but this is a new low! Even for you! Leave now and I'll THINK about not banishing you from this land." Mickey threatened. Mortimer took one step forward. Minnie whined softly in fear.

"Don't get any closer or I will hurt you." Mickey warned, his tone serious and stern. Mortimer didn't move too much, just enough to set the other mouse off. Mickey ran to take out Mortimer, anger and adrenaline pounding. No one was going to hurt his family. Before he could even touch him, Mortimer vanished, causing Mickey to stumble in confusion. He didn't get any time to react before Mortimer reappeared and kicked Mickey in the back hard. Mickey hit the ground with a loud thump. Before Mickey could stand, he was shot as well, falling to the ground unconscious. Minnie's heart sank, everyone around her was out. What does she do now? Run? No that risked her dropping her baby. Scream? It was odd, she wanted too but couldn't bring herself to. Suddenly it hit her, the call button. Yes! How could she not think if it sooner? She looked over, quickly moving to press the help button when something shot out and destroyed it, making her flinch and scream. Minnie cried out and held her baby close.

"Why are you doing this?!" Minnie yelled, closing her eyes, instincts yelling at her to hug her baby as close as possible. Mortimer was approaching the bed, eyes narrowed on the baby. Minnie looked at the intruder, then down at her baby. Closing her eyes tighter and hiding the baby in her chest she felt tears fall.

"Don't get any closer or I'll scream!" Minnie frantically warned. Mortimer sat on the edge of the bed, unphased.

"Please Mortimer! S-Stop. Don't hurt my friends and family. Don't hurt my baby! I-I… I won't let you hurt my baby!" Minnie screamed, her baby sensing the distress and beginning to cry.

"Oh don't worry doll." Mortimer cooed, gently taking a hand to her chin and lifting it up to get her to look at him.

"The kid won't be harmed. That I can promise you." With that, he shot Minnie. She gasped, her eyes going wide, pupils dilating as the glow shot through her. She couldn't fight it, her eyes closed, the fight in her gone. Her head fell to the side, the baby mouse squeaked once again. Mortimer took the baby from Minnie's arms gently. He shifted the blanket and grabbed the little mouses hand, taking the one and pressing the tip to it. He pulled up, something seeming to being sucked away from the mouse. The baby cried in discomfort. Before Mortimer could finish, he heard footsteps coming close to the door. Basically dropping the infant and the want in fear, he ran and shut the door, locking it. He turned, hearing the baby giving a sharp cry. He ran over and saw when he dropped the want and it was still casting the spell but now was on her inner thigh.

“Oh geez.” Mortimer whisper shouts, running over and picking the baby up and rebundling her. He gazed over to Minnie and frowned. He closed his eyes and grabbed the wand. With another swipe of his wrist the room lit up, everyone in the room was gone. The hospital seemed to  
reset, as another spell filled the air. Mortimer frowned and took a breath. He held the squeaking and crying mouse and teleported out of the room.

 

~

 

On a hill, outside of town, another mysterious figure stood. They were looking out towards the lights below the cliff. It was a beautiful night with a full moon out. Mortimer appeared shortly behind the figure.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"I believe so. Here's your wand back." Mortimer said, tossing the wand to the person. The caught it without even looking.

"Very well... Now. There is an orphanage a few more miles outside of here. Take the child there. I've explained to the owner that the child is not to be harmed, or adopted. Here's is the price you pay; Out of everyone in that room, you are the only one to remember what happened. Keep it that way." The dark figure explained.

"Are you certain the spell made them all forget, boss?" Mortimer asked. The dark figure didn't even move to look at Mortimer.

"Yes, I feel it did. Worked like a charm. I can guarantee that my spells always work. If  
you did everything correctly, Minnie will not be having another child anytime soon either."

"Alright, I still have a bad feeling about this... But what’s done is done." Mortimer said, looking over the cliff. He tried to get the baby in his arms covered in the blanket so she would get cold. He didn't make a move to get to his car though.

"You seemed to be troubled, my friend."

"I just… You said that this would fix things, but I feel-"

"It will come in time. Soon you'll even forget this baby even existed and you can go on living your life."

"I… I guess so." Mortimer swallowed, turning around and walking to his car.

"If you need me, you know where I'll be." The figure said before vanishing with a flash of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently updated the story. My computer spazzed out but I think it posted correctly. If not, please let me know if anything is out of order!


	2. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the far reaches of what is known as Mickey's kingdom, a place of pure dark energy dwelled. In a place of old evil ruins, and an orphanage was built. Far from her birth parents and family, Mortimer left the child there and did just as he was told. To check in on her throughout her life. Miss Brooks orphanage, For the unwanted or misplaced, was a rundown building in the middle of nowhere. Children were barely fed, and had to fight for more portions of food. The children there were raised violent and cruel, the environment influencing them into negativity. Hating the World because it seemed like every ounce of light was sucked out of them from a young age. The weak and small children, unable to fight for themselves, often did not survive. There was one child that was there the longest. She was not to be adopted. The cruel woman in charge, Miss Brooks, made sure that the girl was put in her place. Having a fake story to raise her on.

Mortimer tried to calm the baby as he drove, the small pinkie crying loudly in the seat next to him. Mortimer didn’t have a car seat or anything, so he put the small mouse in a doggie bed, and then in a box and used the seatbelt to go around it. 

“Shhh shhh! Would you quit it already?!” Mortimer snapped at the child, glaring to the side. Oh, he couldn’t stand this. He wasn’t a babysitter, and this was extremely annoying. What an awful headache he was getting, too. Thankfully once he gets to the orphanage, this'll all be over. He made sure to drive extremely cautious, one so the baby wouldn't be hurt and also to make sure he wasn't pulled over. A newborn in a doggie bed would be impossible to explain. Finally he got to their destination. He picked up the baby, walking over to the door. Man, this place was huge looking on the outside. Mortimer tilted his head. The door was locked, guess he should… Ring the doorbell? He looked over to the side, finding a button and pressing it. The natural quiet of the night greeted his ears, peaceful, but also disturbingly silent. He waited a moment, instinctively bouncing the now sleeping baby in his arms. The door opened and Mortimers mouth hung open.

“Well Ha cha cha! Hiya, toots.” Mortimer smirked to the women in front of him. The women looked Mortimer up and down, rolling her eyes.

“You know, usually people just leave the baby on the doorstep.” The women spoke. Mortimer eyed her curiously before shaking his head.

“Oh, sorry no. I’m Mortimer, Grendels business partner.” Mortimer explained.

“Ooooh, you’re the one Grendel told me about. You’re a lot cuter than I expected.” The women smirked, turning and gesturing Mortimer to walk in.

“So what’s your name, doll?” Mortimer asked, following the women up the stairs and down the halls.

“Miss Tammy Brooks. I own this place.” Miss Brooks introduced, smirking at Mortimer. She opened the door and let him in her office.

“Do you have any documents for her?” Miss Brooks asked.

“Who?” Mortimer asked confused.

“Uhh, the baby in your arms, hun.” Brook smirks, pointing at the sleeping mouse. Mortimer looked at Desi is his arms. His felt himself blush slightly, forgetting what he was doing.

“Oh, yeah I do. I left them in my car, want me to grab them?”

“Yes please. Here, I’ll take her to her crib.” Miss Brooks offered, holding out her arms for the baby. Mortimer smiled and handed Desi over, turning and running out to his car. He grabbed the files and ran back inside. Brooks was already sitting back at her desk, sitting on the top of it with a smirk. Mortimer smirked back, looking over Brooks before speaking.

“I got the files. Did you put the kid in her crib?”

“Yep, safe and sound.” Miss Brooks smiled, sitting up slightly. She used her hand to indicate she wanted Mortimer to come to her. He walked forward, sliding the file on her desk. Miss Brooks took the opportunity to slip her arms around Mortimers neck. He allowed it, smiling and leaning closer.

"I hope we can see more of each other. After all, you don't have to just be the delivery boy." Miss Brooks giggled.

"I guess I can stop by every so often." Mortimer laughed in return.

~~

Miss Brooks ran the orphanage with an iron fist, and since day one, despised the baby mouse.

“How comes I don’t gots a mommy or daddy? Ev-everybody else had one at some point. Where did I come from?” The small mouse asked, looking up at the women stacking some boxes. The five year old nervously bit her tiny thumb. The women rolled her eyes with a sneer.

"Obviously, you were brought here and abandoned at birth. Stupid mouse. All of you are alike.”

“But... what’s wrong with being a mouse?”

"Are you that stu-..." Miss Brooks smiled at the idea she just hatched

"A mouse is a sinful thing to be. Your kind aren't wanted, so being here is for your protection. Why, I bet if your ears were to be seen, you would be killed on the spot... Or worse. " Miss. Brooks told Desi, giggling maliciously. The baby mouse shrunk, already hiccuping as she cried. Desi was terrified and believed the horrible lie.

Children at the orphanage were provided with books, but none of them really cared for reading. No one enforced any rules or system. The books ended up in the storage room, which was Desi's room. Desi, naturally curious, and read through each and every one of them. The orphanage was rough on the young one, yet her determination stayed strong. She didn’t just live, she survived. ‘Miss Brooks Orphanage’ was like a prison. The large building stood high up into the sky, and even lower underground. Despite looking in rough shape, it held strong. There were two things on a routine that the children followed. Cleaning time, or face Miss Brooks punishment, and Feeding time. Feeding time was indicated by a loud ding before Miss Brooks voice comes on the intercom.

"Feeding time!"

 

~~~

Desi was the only Orphan with her own room. She spent most of her time there. Mortimer became known at this place. Apparently ‘assigned’ to her, to keep her safe. Desi must get down on her knees and greet him every time he enters. He insisted on Mr. Mortimer but Miss Brooks made her call him 'my lord'. Desi got used to this at a young age. She only had one friend in the horrible place, Henrey The Goose. Henrey was older than Desi, and had been there since she was basically an infant. The reason he ended up in the orphanage was his parents had died in a car accident, and no one else in his family wanted to take him. Henrey was a goose with black, white, and brown feathers. He has bright green eyes as well. Desi and Henrey grew up together, protecting each other, and being there for each other. Desi didn't like fighting, but she went merciless if Henrey was ever hurt. It was like a switch in her. Henrey wasn't really a fighter either, making her protective. He stood back and took the hits, doing what he could to hide food or whatever he would try to save. He mainly held onto food to share with Desi later. He'd sneak it with his 'magic handkerchief', which was the only thing he had left of his past life outside of the orphanage. He also did his fair share of patching up Desi's damages from her many fights. Desi didn't fight unless a weaker person was being hurt. Despite growing up under Miss Brooks lies, and Mortimers control, Desi grew up with a bright spirit. She spent her free time reading, it was something she loved and it sparked something deep within her, not to mention helping her keep her sanity. Keeping busy with chores and other responsibilities was a bit difficult, Desi could only do so much at times. That or she would just sneak off to read. 

Desi felt a constant pain in her belly from being hungry. Despite the circumstances of the other children's mentality, she still had hope people could get better. She wanted everyone get what they want simply out of kindness, but this usually only ended with Desi getting into a fight. No matter how much she fought or got hurt, she would always have some belief. She had her dark moments, but for the most part tried to push forward no matter what.

~

Desi is hummed softly to herself, shifting through books and books.

“Hmm?” Desi hears noise and perks up. Was someone there?

“H-Hello?" Desi asked out, closing her book to hug it close to her chest for security. She walked forward, peeking behind some boxes. Suddenly someone leaped out behind her.

"AH!” Desi jumps, dropping her book. The sound of it's spine breaking echoing out with a crack.

“Gotcha! Haha!” 

“Henrey! You scared the heck out of me!” Desi breathes a moment to calm down.

“Aw sorry D. You’re just too easy to sneak up on.” 

“No I’m not!” Desi pouts, crossing her arms.

“What ya doing anyway?” Henrey laughed, ignore her protest.

“Hmm, what do you think?" Desi asks in a tease, looking at the goose. Henrey stayed silent, causing her to sigh gently.

“Reading. Well, re-reading. Ran out of books... Again.” 

“You’re the only one here that actually enjoys reading.” 

“Awww come on! Don’t you like it? Even just a little?” 

“Not at all. Back when I was in school I was bored out of my mind. Glad I’m not back there.” 

“Hmp! You’re no fun.” 

“And you are?” Henrey questions. Desi opens her mouth but decides to think a moment

“Okay, you got me.” She shrugged

“Aw come on, I’m just messing with you Desi.” Henrey laughs, walking over and playfully grabbing Desi, messing with the top of her hair. Desi giggles.

“Ha, Yeah yeah.” Desi laughs but freezes, coughing hard into her hand. She bent over as she coughed, and when she opened her eyes, she caught something. Moving away from her friend, she grabbed the book she was reading. The spine was ruined. She had to try and put the pages back in. It was definitely broken, causing her to frown. 

"A-awe Desi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It's an old book." Desi assured with a small smile, resting the book back on her bookcase. She really didn’t want him to feel back, it was an old book. Suddenly, the intercom comes on, the noise making Desi and Henrey perk up. 

“Feeding Time!” came Miss Brooks voice. Henrey and Desi looked at each other and without saying another word, walked out of the room and down the stairs. They proceeded down the long hall to the feeding room.

“Is it just me, or does this hall get longer and longer each day.” Desi questioned, looking around.

“Well, I think they renovated one half of this place to add more rooms.” Henrey said, stretching his arms as him and Desi walked down the hallway and towards the feeding chamber.

"They?"

"Oh you know, the building people. The random people who work on the building hired by Miss Brooks. They're extending the building since the underground levels are full."

“Oh really? How do you know?” Desi asked curiously. Henrey flashed the mouse a playful smile.

“Overheard it from Miss Witch.” The goose chuckled. Desi's eye's widened and looked around, head darting left to right.

“Henrey, shhh. Miss Brooks would kill you if she heard you.” Desi warned.

“Oh whatever. What can she do?” Henrey shrugged. He turned and coughed into his sleeve.

“Take away food privileges. Again.” Desi bluntly responded.

“Like we might get some anyway.” 

“Hey, we’ll get some. Don’t w-” 

“I don’t want to fight for it. And I’m sick of you getting hurt to get it for us.” Henrey interrupted. He gave a big sigh out. Now it was Desi's turn to shrug.

“Hey, I don’t mind. Plus, I have a plan this time.” Desi announced, her eyes lit up in determination.

“What? Ask very nicely for everyone to share?” Henrey sarcastically asked. Desi nervously laughed.

“Well, when you say it like that...” 

“Desi!” Henrey whined. Oh sometimes this girl really ruffled his feathers. Noises from another room cut them both off, causing them to both run into the feeding room quickly. Desi and Henrey both recoiled back, children already fighting for the food that was dumped at their feet. Desi steps into the room more, not sure how she would get everyone's attention. She took a deep breath. 

"Ahem. G-Guys, hey! Look, we don't have to fight. We could split the food equally between us all. Come on, we’re in this place together, we’ll be stronger if-" Desi gets punched suddenly, sending her to the ground. She looked up at the orphan who struck her, shocked. Henrey gasped as soon as Desi was struck.

“Desi!” Henrey put his hands to his bill.

“I-I’m fine. I- Ow! My nose, it’s bleeding.” Desi realized, trying to wipe away the unwanted mess.

“It’s every man for themselves little mouse!” The tall orphan snapped, turning his attention back to the food fight. Henrey runs over to Desi, getting down to her level.

"It's okay, I've got you." Henrey accidentally brushes against one of Desi’s scratches she got from falling, sending stinging pain throughout her body.

“Ow!” Desi yelped, falling back down for a moment. Henrey immediately feels guilty.

“S-Sorry! Here.” Henrey grabs his handkerchief and wraps it around Desis leg.

“Let’s get back to your room” Henrey helps Desi up and leads her back to her room, all the way back upstairs.

“Thanks Henrey.” Desi thanked, a hint of sadness in her voice. There was silence between the two before Henrey spoke up.

“Hey. Share this bread with me?” 

“Oh! Henrey you’re a lifesaver! How’d you get this?” 

“Snuck it while you were distracting everyone.” He laughed with a wink.

 

“Oh, you sneak. Thank you.” Desi begins eating some of the bread, smiling softly. Henrey chewed and swallowed his portion, calming his breathing from the intensity of the feeding room. It never got easier.

“S-sorry about getting your handkerchief. Dirty, again. Still have that special soap to clean it?” Desi apologized, unwrapping her knee. The cut wasn’t super deep in her opinion and she had some loose cloth to wrap around her leg.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Henrey assured, putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"I'm telling you D, we're gonna get out of here soon. I can feel it!" Henrey said with a goofy fist pump.

"Henrey you know I can't leave. I'll be killed. Or worse! If someone were to see me and-” 

"How do we know if Miss Brooks is being honest with you? Even if she is, come on. Don’t you think times have changed? Mice should be fine now." Henrey interrupted with frustration. He soften after that snap, not wanting to take out anything on her.

"I'll be there to protect you, always. I promise.” 

"I know you hate it here Henrey, but, this is our home. This is MY home. I don't know anything else anyway.” Desi sighed, looking down at her hands. Henrey doesn’t respond as he turns to go look through some boxes.

“Look, you’ll still be able to get out of here. Either when you’re adopted or when you turn eighteen." Desi started, but cocked her head to the side at Henreys actions.

"What the heck are you doing anyway?” 

“This!” Henrey dumps out the contents of the backpack he held. It had some food, tools, and a long sheet.

"W-What are you doing with all of that? How did you GET all of that?" 

"I've been saving for a while. It's not much, not enough for two, but, it's a start. I'm leaving this place soon, and you're coming with me."

"Leave the orphanage? With what, food that's already barley edible going expired in a backpack?!" Desi questioned irritated.

"You know that these are treated with imperishable magic!" Henrey quickly snapped.

"Magic. Isn't. Real Henrey!" Desi snapped back, gritting her teeth. It was rare when they fought, but when they did, it was bad. Henrey growled, ready to fight back when that tickle in his throat took over. He coughed hard, making him dizzy for a few seconds. He finally breathed in and out, trying to calm himself to prevent fighting.

"Desi please. You deserve a better life. You can have it if you just take a leap of faith and leave. Don't let your fate be in another's hands." Henrey pleated, causing Desi's look and mood to soften. Desi sighed, looking at Henrey before walking forward. Taking a deep breath, she held in her heart the small bit of hope.

"I… I don't know Henrey." Desi said doubtfully, her head sinking down. She turned and walked away slowly, grabbing one of her  
favorite books. It consisted of short stories and some poems. She stared at the book, not really reading it but zoning out instead.

"Desi…" Henrey started.

‘“I wonder what it would be like outside. What exactly does the sky really look like? Or the trees? What does it smell like? What does it feel like?”’ Desi thought to herself. In the corner of her eye, she catches Henrey eyeing her with a serious look.

"You weren't listening were you?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not really." Desi said truthfully with a shrug. Henrey was used to this, but rolled his eyes.

"D, I'm being serious." He expressed, leaning against the wall.

"I know you are. Look, if you figure everything out, I promise I won't stop you." Desi said, putting her book down.

"And you'll go with me?" Henrey asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Desi thought for a moment.

"Yeah, whatever. Yes. I'll go." Desi finally agreed, putting her hands up. Henrey lit up instantly. Smiling, he walked over to hug his friend. Desi stood quietly, she was never one for touching, but slowly hugged him back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Henrey suddenly said, running over to a stack of boxes.

"Here, Happy birthday!" Henrey said, handing Desi a small book.

"Oh… I had forgotten that was today. Woah, Badger Poe short stories and poems! How did you get this?!" Desi exclaimed, her monotone voice quickly turning excited.

"Trade secret." Henrey chuckled with a wink.

"Thank you so much, Henrey!" Desi shouted, hugging the book, then springing forward and hugging the goose.

"I still have no idea why you like that stuff, but whatever makes you happy. Happy Birthday. You've been on this planet for fourteen years." Henrey said, giggling. Desi smiled and looked at her friend. It was getting very rare it seemed lately, but Henrey enjoyed seeing Desi smile. It seemed to get harder every day for her to be positive, that's why Henrey knew she had to get Desi out of there. He looked her over one more time as he rehid his backpack, feeling himself grow tired.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Henrey announced, yawning.

"Goodnight D." He said, heading back to the other kid's room. 

"Night Henrey." Desi called out, watching him walk away, hearing a couple coughs fade out of hearing range. She smiled and held the book tight once again. She laid on the ground on her flat pillow and old sheet, staring off into her room. Boxes cluttered the room, books and papers were scattered everywhere, the wind blew in from the holes in the ceiling, small and big. No place in the orphanage had windows. At least not on the upper levels, so Desi never has gotten the chance to look outside. She wished she could see the outside, like in the pictures of her books, but like it or not, she was stuck there. Looking at her book, she smiled. Knowing that at least, she had Henrey. He would be her light when things seem dark. She fell asleep quicker than usual.


	3. Pestering Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Brooks Orphanage; 10 Years before~

"Ugh, please, kid stop!" Mortimer begged, walking over and picking up the crying baby. Desi wailed loudly, her face red and cheeks puffy from tears.

"Shhhh shhhh, please. I'm trying here! Ugh what do you want?!" Mortimer begged again, pacing slowly back and forth, bouncing the baby up and down in his arms.

"You don't need a change, you napped, I just fed you, what is it then?" Mortimer asked, staring up at the ceiling. He prayed silently to himself for someone to help him. He suddenly thought of something, placing the baby gently on his shoulder, he patted her back. A small burp left her, her body finally easing. He sighed out, how could he forget to burp her.

"Oh thank goodness. You got some lungs on ya kiddo." Mortimer said as he looked at the babies face. He gasped slightly, seeing the baby had finally opened her eyes.

"Oh woah! Finally, you opened your eyes! You were scaring me there with-… You uh, certainly got your dad's eyes." Mortimer bitterly said. He sighed out, sitting in a chair at the side of her crib. "But you got your mother's smile… And a cute little button nose." He whispered out. He booped her nose, causing the small infant to giggle. Desi grabbed his finger, trying to put it in her mouth. Mortimer laughed softly, bouncing the baby up and down on his knee, small giggling leaving the baby. Desi started sniffing again, beginning to softly squeak. Mortimer recognized she usually squeaked when she either wanted to be held or fed.

"Alright, I gotcha. That's it, your bottle is right here." Mortimer cooed, placing and holding the bottle for the baby to drink. Mortimer sighed out, placing the baby in the crib as he saw her begin to grow sleepy. He placed a soft blanket on her, turned and left, leaving Miss. Brooks to make sure Desi was okay until he visited again. Only so much faith can be put in this woman though.

~~

The sun and moon took their turns rising and setting, days turning to weeks, weeks turning to days, and before Mortimer knew it, Desi was already a three years old. He walked into the orphanage as usual to his routine, a bag at his side as he walked into Desi's room. He looked around, not spotting the Mouse.

"Button?" He called out, looking under her blanket. Her pillow was placed underneath it, confirming the lump wasn't her. He stood up, scratching his head.

"Mo-Mo!" Mortimer heard Desi shout, feeling something small hug his leg.

"Heey kiddo. How ya doing?" Mortimer asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Not so good, better since Mo-Mo here!" The child chirped.

"Not very good." Mortimer corrected.

"What's the matter?" Mortimer asked, grabbing Desi to pull her slightly closer.

"Don't get no eat again and I don't feel so good. Head hurts." The little one moaned in her broken English. Mortimer was trying his best to help her speak properly, but got lost focusing on how Desi was doing. She rubbed her eyes gently, and face frowning. Mortimer placed a hand on Desi's head, eye's widening.

"You're pretty warm, hold on Button." Mortimer said, picking up the ill kid and looking through his bag. He placed her on her blanket on the ground, giving her some cold medicine.

"This should help. Here." Mortimer said as he felt Desi's head again. Desi whines and turns her head away

“Now come on. This will help your head.” Mortimer told the stubborn mouse. Desi frowned and sadly took the medicine. 

“Yuck!” She said as soon as it was down. Mortimer felt her head again, biting his lip nervously.

“Hmm. I want you to stay and get rest okay? Don't leave your bed unless to use the bathroom, okay?" Mortimer instructed. Desi looked up at the older mouse distressed.

"Mo-Mo no leave! Mo-Mo no leave!" Desi cried, clinging and pulling on any part of Mortimers clothes she could.

"Awe kid, I can't stay too long, ya know that. Look, you need your rest anyway, you can't do that if I'm distracting ya." 

"You just gots here. Pwease no leave yet." She continued to shine. Mortimer sighed, laying on his side next to Desi, rubbing her head gently to help her relax and fall asleep. He did this a lot when she was younger, a habit that didn't break. Soon enough Desi's eyes closed and her breathing slowed steady, granting Mortimer's freedom. As he headed for the exit, Miss. Brooks gave a look to Mortimer.

"Aww what a short visit. The brat annoy you away already?" Miss Brooks teased. Mortimer gave a small frustrated growl.

"No, she's getting some rest. It doesn't matter how long I spend with the kid anyway, so why do you always comment on it?"

"Well, Boss ain't liking what you’ve been doing, now is he? In fact, he wants you to stop by his office right away." Miss Brooks giggled, giving Mortimer a satisfied look. Mortimer froze and stiffened.

“Tattletale.”

~

A figure sat at his desk, the room mostly dark, hiding him in the shadows. Mortimer stood at the other side of the room.

"I've told you time and time again Mortimer. You can't get close with that girl. Check on her health, sure, but then leave. You're really pushing me on my limits with you. What is all this bonding I’ve been hearing about from Miss Brooks?"

"Hey, Brooks has a mouth that never closes. I ain't doing nothing wrong. The kid means nothing to me, I just don't want a dead mouse on my conscious because of the negligence of a housemother. The conditions there are horrible, but I don't feed her or clothe her, like ya said to not do, so how am I possibly being close with that kid? I'm not her dad." Mortimer expressed.

"Oh? Miss Brooks tells me you've got some…" The man trailed off. 

"Interesting habits."

"Uh, like what? I have no idea what you’re talking about." Mortimer said, crossing his arms and legs and turning up his nose.

"Oh really? Apparently, you have some pretty close sounding nicknames though. Am I wrong, Mo-Mo?" The man asked, his voice deeply echoing off the walls.

"She calls me that because ever since she started making noises, she couldn't say my name, so she just always called me Mo-Mo. It’s baby babble, nothing more." Mortimer nonchalantly dismissed.

"And so, what's the reason on call her Button?" That's when things got tense. 

"Uhhh, well... That." Mortimer pulled at his collar nervously, feeling really hot all of a sudden. His body language completely changed.

"I call her Button because-” 

“Be honest, I already know the answer. Need I remind you what happened last time you disobeyed me?" The man threatened. Mortimer swallowed, feeling his mouth and throat dry up.

“Fine. She has a little button nose, and I poke it to make her giggle." He finally spoke out, trying to stop his body from nervously shaking.  
A disappointed sigh was the response.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you… But, growing close to her, is just going to hurt you in the end."

~

Mortimer tossed in his bed, unable to get rest. He rubbed his head and sat up, staring off at the foot of the bed. He stood up and walked over to his bookcase, skimming through the titles. He was thinking of reading something to help him fall asleep. He looked over at a book he hadn't read since childhood. Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH, he remembered it was his favorite book when he was young. He took it in his hands, feeling the cover. He eyes wandered to the wall of his room, looking over at his calendar. A red circle was highlighted over a date. Desi's birthday. Mortimer looked down at the book, knowing too well he shouldn't do what he was thinking. Looking down at the book he frowned, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a flower design wrapping paper. He used it countless times for gifts to try and seduce women, none really succeeding. However, this time it was for a different reason. Mortimer wrote in the book, underneath where it said, 'This book belongs to Mortimer.' Mortimer wrote, 'Now belonging to a very special gal, Button.' Wrapping the book slow and nicely, Mortimer made sure it was perfect. He packed it away for the special day. He didn't care if it was looked down on, it wouldn't hurt giving a kid a book.


	4. Lost

Desi awoke with a start. Something was wrong. She heard a scream, somewhere nearby. She laid there a moment, her heart thumping hard in her chest as she tried to wake up fully. Desi jumped up when she realized the reality. Where was Henrey? That sounded like Henrey! She ran to the room with all the other kids, almost tripping and eating the floor below her. She realized there was a large gathering of kids in a circle.

“Henrey! Oh my stars!” Desi runs to a fallen Henrey, whos having trouble breathing. She falls to her knees and gets close.

"Henrey, stay with me! What happened?" 

"D-Desi. I'm… I'm sorry…" Henrey coughed a few times, struggling to regain the air being lost.

“Shh shh, save your breath. I-I'll get some help. Maybe Miss Brooks can help you. M-Maybe-” Desi goes to stand, but Henrey grabs her hand, pulling her back down. Just then, the crowd of children started to move away quickly. Mortimer walked in, but Desi didn't address him, she just held her friend. Henrey eyed Mortimer, a sick feeling coming over him. He has seen him many times, but at this moment, something felt wrong, and he had something to tell Desi. Mortimers eyes widen in fear the moment he realizes what's going on.

“O-oh my g-. Brooks! Brooks!” Mortimer called out, darting for her office.

"Desi, please promise me something." Henrey desperately asked.

"A-Anything Henrey. Just please, don't abandon me. Stay with me." Desi begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"L-Leave." 

"W-What?" 

"Leave. Not years from now. Soon. Leave this place. I k-know you're scared, but-" Henrey coughs hard again, growing weaker. He swallows before he can continue. 

"But I know you could be brave. That you ARE brave. You c-could find happiness. Please promise me." Henrey said, pulling out his classic handkerchief and putting it in Desi's hands.

"I… I-I promise." Desi held onto Henrey, who smiled and then closed his eyes. Then she felt his breathing stop.

"N-no. He-Henrey? Henrey! No… No please! He never did anything to anyone! Henrey! Henrey please! Please! N-no..." Desi silently sobbed, her best and only friend was gone. Miss Brooks walks in, and quickly pulls Desi off Henrey, forcing her into Mortimers hands. 

“Take her upstairs.” Miss Brooks put coldly, not an ounce of compassion in her tone, but one more of annoyance. Mortimer did as told, caring Desi quickly upstairs. Anything to get away from what he had seen. He set her down gently on her blanket. She sniffled, tears still streaming down her face. Mortimer awkwardly shifted on his feet, hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“U-umm, you better stay up here for a while.”

“Yes sir.” Desi choked out. Mortimer looked away from her, taking a deep breath in.

“Well, I should probably go. Behave yourself.” Mortimer said, turning to exit.

“Yes sir.” Desi horsley choked out. Mortimer sighed, turning back to Desi.

“Well go-... I... Look, I know losing your friend is awful and I'm so sorry. Especially since you had to see it… But this type of thing happens in life. As long as you remember the loved one, things will be alright. So just… Don't forget about your friend." Mortimer spoke softly. Desi looked up at him. His words were genuine and warm, unlike anything she's ever heard from him.

“I… Know. Thank you, my lord.” Desi softly thanked. Watching Desi look back down, Mortimer pulled out a glossy looking paper bag. Setting it down, he whispered something soft under his breath. Finally, he left, leaving Desi to lay down. Struggling to get warm, she rolled onto her left side, feeling her heart shattering. She fought hard to push back tears. Henrey. Why did it have to be Henrey?! He was just here and now… He was gone. She started to remember back to one of her favorite memories with her and Henrey.

~~

"Oh really? And per-say, how many people have you kissed?" Desi asked playfully.

"Pfft, many. Too many for a little kid like you to understand." Henrey dismissed, bopping Desi's nose. She always instinctively squeaked when that happened. She never knew why and it was embarrassing.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid. I'm not even that much younger than you!" Desi pointed out. 

"I'm fifteen, you're twelve. You're a kid D." Henrey laughs.

"Twelve and a half! It doesn't matter." Desi pouts, crossing her arms.

"You probably wouldn't even know how to kiss." Henrey teased.

"Sorry, physical contact isn't the first thing on my mind. Unlike you, I'm never getting out of here, so, how am I supposed to find anyone anyway?" Desi snapped. Henrey immediately changed mood.

"Woah Desi, I'm sorry, I was just messing with you. Look, you will get out of here on day, and you'll find someone special." Henrey gave a sad sigh.

"I really am sorry. I was just joking around, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"It's… Thank you Henery, that does mean a lot to me." Desi gives a small smile before playfully pulling Henrey toward her, and kissing him. Henrey gasps as he pulls away.

"You uh… You are my best friend D, but you know, I don't really feel like this is, uhh well. I don’t see you…" Henrey stuttered nervously. Desi giggled. 

"Don't worry, I was mainly messing with you. Just thought I'd surprise you." Desi smiled gently. Henrey returned the smile, chuckling a little to himself.

"Well alright, I'm gonna head back downstairs. I'm pretty tired, wanna hit the hay. See ya D, goodnight." 

"Goodnight! ... Hey Henrey?” Desi called out, Henrey stops and looks back at her.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being my first kiss."

~~

"H-Henrey." Desi softly sobbed


	5. The cracks finally break

Desi is laying on her stomach, it’s pouring rain outside. Although she can’t see it, the rain is leaking in through cracks in the ceiling and rotten wood. A strike of lightning made her jump. She felt the pain in her belly again, and the cold ground below her made her hurt more. She held herself, crying silently over the loss of her dear friend. She tossed and turned, sitting up finally, she remembered her promise. Walking over to one of the old boxes, she found the backpack of supplies. She was leaving. That night. This was crazy, and she was terrified, but she knew she had to do this. She thought for a moment on how to exactly she was going to leave, she's never seen outside and Henrey never described how they were even going to leave. Stepping into a puddle, she figured it out. She fixed her eyes on the hole in the ceiling. It was pretty small, be she was sure she could fit. Before she began stacking boxes, the bag Mortimer left behind caught her eye. It had her name on it. She walked over to it and curiously opened it. A big long black jacket was inside. It looked very warm and comfortable.

“H-Huh? W-why would he leave me this? ... Ugh, I can’t think about this now, I have to get out of here.” She pushed back the thought, shoving the jacket into her bag. That was the least important thing on her mind. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Desi whispered to herself as she climbed on the boxes and squeezed herself through the hole, getting soaked from water. She felt new holes being ripped into her clothes, but she pushed through. She hit a difficult point. She strained herself as she tried to push hard against the wood.

“Ugh, come on! Let. Me-” Desi lets out a surprised gasp. The wood breaks through suddenly, allowing Desi to push herself up and through it more. Finally, she felt her hand break through the wood to the outside. She broke as much wood as possible, pulling herself out of the hole. She panted, letting her body rest. She sat on the roof, picking some splinters from her arms. She looked up at the sky for the very first time, and stared up at the stars in disbelief. It was so beautiful. She had read stories and poems about the stars, but never truly got to see them until now. Desi looked down, the building had a drain pipe leading down to the ground. She started to climb down, taking time to relax on a window sills on certain stories so she could rest and breathe. She felt the texture of the ground under her feet, smelling the fresh scent of the air. She was unable to stop from feeling slightly satisfied as the cool fresh air filled her lungs for the very first time. A ping of fear suddenly hits her. Desi swallows, grabbing and pulling on the hood to hide herself before proceeding forward.

“A mouse is such a sinful thing to be. Why, if your ears were to be seen, it’d be a dead giveaway. You’d be killed or worse." Miss Brooks voice echoed through Desis head. Desi suddenly cough, bending over from how strong the feeling was.

“Dang it, stupid cough.” Desi frustratingly wiped her mouth. She continues to move away from the orphanage, stopping in her tracks when she spots something odd on the ground.

“Huh? What’s...?” Desi bends down to touch the ground, the grass seemed to split in half. Desi was standing in dead grass that spread out wide until it reached the orphanage property, and the other side seems to be beautiful green grass. It was separated in a perfect line, and spreading out in front of her. Looking back before deciding to walk forward, Desi crosses over to the greener side. She paused, half a mind telling her something was going to happen, but nothing did.

“How odd.” Desi continues to walk, the cold beating her down hard, but she felt slight comfort in her new jacket. Something about this feeling was familiar.

~

Mickey walks into the bedroom himself and his wife Minnie share, whistling to himself. He’s caught off guard when he suddenly spots Minnie sobbing, clutching the blankets of their bed hard in her hands.

“Minnie!” Mickey runs over to Minnie. She's caught off guard.

“M-Mickey? What’s wrong?” Minnie asked, sounding surprised.

“I should be asking you that. Honey, you’re crying.” Mickey explains. Minnie wipes her face, looking back at Mickey in disbelief.

“Strange I-... I didn’t even notice.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes I’m fine. I don’t know why that was happening.” Minnie frowned, wiping all the tears away. Mickey softened, feeling less tense. He gave a small smile.

“Hmm, sounds like you need a magic cure.”

“Oh?" Minnie giggles.

"And what cure might that be?”

“Kisses from your prince charming!” Mickey tackle hugs Minnie and kisses her.

“Awww haha, oh Mickey. True love’s kiss from you can fix anything in my life.”

 

~~

Mickey Mouse is walking with Pluto, laughing happily. He catches Mortimer walking out of his house, a present in hand. 

“Well hiya Mortimer!” Mickey waved.

“Oh- Well ha Cha Cha, if it ain't my old pal, Mickey Mouse." Mortimer greeted.

“What are you up to, pal?” Mickey curiously asked.

“Oh, just a quick run outta town.” Mortimer nonchalantly responded.

“Is it someone's birthday?” 

“What? Uh- excuse me? What makes you ask that, pal?” Mortimer nervously asked.

“Well, it’s just you have a present in your arms.” Mickey points out.

"Ah well, it’s uh, for... A family member! Yeah, a family member I have, quite a drive from here. They umm, never have read The Secret Of NYHM and it was a childhood favorite of mine. I decided I’d give them my old copy, no big deal." 

“That’s awfully nice of ya pal! I-" Mickey gasps. Pluto interrupts him by pulling on the leash and barking.

"Pluto! Gosh uh- Oh okay boy. Well, have a safe trip Mort. See ya at the club tomorrow night!” 

“Yeah, see ya later pal!” Mortimer watches Mickey take off with Pluto. Mortimer proceeds to get in his car and drive to the orphanage where Desi is. He grabs the gift for her and proceeds upstairs to the top of the building and enters Desis room.

"Ha Cha Cha, Happy birthday Button!" Mortimer cheers, waiting for a response. 

"Button? ... Kiddo? ... Desi?!" Mortimer in fear begins searching the room for her. She’s not hiding her under her blanket, or hiding behind any boxes. He decides to run to the end of the hall where the restroom is. There he finds Desi on the ground. Her breathing was terrifyingly slow.

“Mo-Mo.” The child whined out. Mortimer grabs Desi and runs to her room quickly.

“Oh gosh, you’re burning up kid!” Mortimer grabs his phone and dials his bosses, pacing around the room.

"Boss! I need your help, the kid isn't doing good. She’s burning up and-I … Look, I need to take her to a hospital!" 

“What ever for?” 

“Uh, cause she might die!” Mortimer expressed loudly.

"Now now Mortimer, you know we can't have her leave. If she survives she survives, if not, it does not matter. I'll get the rest of her power anyhow. Even if it's slightly underdeveloped." 

“E-excuse me? Are you insane? You can’t just let a kid die, you put her in this situation!” Mortimer couldn't believe his ears. 

“Who was the one who brought her there?” 

“Well, you- … Ugh! You told me to!” 

“It’s not my fault you grew an attachment to the kid. I did warn you.” 

“I-I did not!” Mortimer swore, his heart racing so hard it hurt.

"I am very convinced.” 

“I- … You just…" Mortimer finally sighed.

"Just help her. Please. I know you can.” 

“Hmmm... Oh fine, but on one condition.” 

“Oh, enough with your stupid deals!” Mortimer yelled, wincing as he remembered it probably hurt Desi's ears.

“Listen to me, old friend.” The voice cooed.

“Fine. What?” 

“Well, having you so close with Desi has been so troublesome. A big pain in the rear. I can give you something that will cure her, but it will also- Well... Erase you from her memory.” The voice laughed. Mortimer froze, eyes widening.

“Are you being serious?” Mortimer questioned.

“When am I ever not serious? So, do we have a deal?” The deep and chilling voice asked. Mortimer looked down at Desi and swallowed, breathing out in defeat.

"Yes sir. I'll do exactly as you say. Just... Help her." 

“Excellent. Go ahead and check the box to your right.” The voice laughed. Mortimer freezes, searching the box and finding a needle with a strange purple liquid.

“Wait, you already knew? You sicko- " The line suddenly gets cut. Mortimer frowned and walks over to Desi and hesitantly takes her arm.He feels a sharp pain shoot in through his heart.

"I'm doing this for you kid, I'm so sorry." Mortimer closed his eyes a moment to breathe.

“M-Mo-Mo?” 

“Yeah? What is it kid?” 

"I read something last night. I readed what a mama and papa is. Mamas and papas protect, an' love, and help their babies. They're a child's first best friend." 

“Aw that’s... Sweet.” Mortimer gently spoke, stroking Desi's hair out of her face.

“Are you my papa?” Desi asked, looking at Mortimer with big eyes. Mortimer takes a sharp intake of breath.

“Uh- ... No, kid. I ain’t your dad. I’m sorry for this.” Mortimer spoke, injecting Desi. Her eyes widen before slowly fluttering closed. Her breathing started to regulate and her body started to cool. He leaves the present next to her and exits the building.

~ 

"Desi this is Mortimer. He has been assigned to you to keep you updated on the outside, if it will ever be safe for you. He'll be here to remind you of your safety, you must respect him." 

“Hm? But he’s like me? Why can he leave?” 

“I’m not a mouse, kid, I’m a rat.” Mortimer lies with a snap.

“Oh ... Nice to meet you Mr. Mortimer."

"Call him 'My lord.' Desi." Miss Brooks demanded sternly. Desi froze and coughed a few times.

"Y-yes my lord and s-sorry. It’s just cold.” 

~

At the end of the day, Mortimer walked out, sitting in his car. Once he drove far enough away, he parked, breaking down and crying. He truly knew he was a true bad guy, now him and Desi were trapped in darkness.

 

~~

Desi shivered in the night air, her eyes sweeping around to look at all of her surroundings. The outside was so beautiful, the heavy rain now went down to a light drizzle, it tickled Desi's nose. She tugged at her hood every so often, making sure her ears were covered. She was deeply afraid of people finding out her identity. She had to sit down against a rock, feeling unable to travel too far, she was too weak. She felt the pain in her stomach, it wasn't new, but still just as painful as ever. She stuffed her hair back into the hoodie, it was so long now it grazed against the ground. She took a while, but eventually got herself to stand, making herself get going. Desi heard the sound of high wind whipping around a little ways away. Her  
curiosity hit her, so decided she'd follow it. She coughed a few times, she lived most of her life with an on and off bad cough.

"Dang it." She thought, as wiped her mouth. She tried to ignore the deep pinkish color that came from her mouth, wiping it off on her leg. She remembered reading something in a medical book a while back. She wished she remembered the treatments. Not that she could get them anyway. The wind picked up and nearly blew the mouse over, causing her to violently shiver hard. She pulled on her hoodie again, putting her hands under her armpits to keep them warm. Desi is continues to walk, unsure of where she was even heading. The crunching leaves beneath her feet are the only thing she hears until something else catches her ears.

“Hmm? ... What was that?” Desi curiously follows where the sound was, leading to a road.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll find somewhere I can get some help.” Desi thought, speaking out loud.  
She begins following the road, only stopping when she hears something loud getting close to her.

“H-huh … What is-?” Desi gasps, immediately fear coursing through her. A cop car drives close to her scaring her into taking off into the forest.

“Can’t get caught- Can't get- What- AH!” Desi falls, rolling down a hill. She felt something fall off her foot, not being able to stop herself to retrieve it.

~

"I said you shoudda turned left back there!" Came a shouting voice from a moving vehicle, the person folding his arms as he gave a very angry look at his taller friend.

"No offense Donald, but you're not the one with the map. Ahyuck! Roger is. He's our lucky rabbit." A very goofy like character said, smiling widely as he watched the road.

"Goofy this is ridiculous, this road is going on forever. Pull over so we can look at the map and talk all together on where to turn next!" Donald shouted, tapping the middle console impatiently. The white rabbit behind him suddenly lit up and lunged forward.

"But I wanna drive!" Roger suddenly shouted, throwing the map and grabbing the wheel. The map flew forward before whipping back and hitting Goofy in the face. The car started to wave around furiously, thankfully there were no cars on the road. Suddenly, a small figure practically feel out right in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" Donald shouted in panic, trying to stop the car or swerve out of the way. Goofy  
managed to slam on the break, despite still having his eyes covered. The car slowed down, but not enough to not hit whoever was now on the side of the road. The figure flew up with the contact of the car, hitting a nearby tree. The figure hung from a branch caught on their clothing, but seemed only slightly dazed, but not knocked out.

"Oh my gworsh!" Goofy shouted, pulling the map off his face and realization hitting him.

"Oh no." Roger said, putting a finger to his bottom lip. Donald looked at the rabbit in fury, causing Roger to hop out of the car suddenly.

“We nearly hit somebody... Because of you!” Donald shouts, looking at Roger

“Uhh, gotta go guys! Bye!” Roger sticks out his thumb, a taxi driving up and picking him up. It drives away quickly.

“You get back here! Why I outta-!" Donald angrily stomps on the ground.  
"Well isn't that just like that stupid Rabbit." Donald eased his temper down, looking over at his friend. Closing the door slowly, and approaching the tree, Donald saw that Goofy had gotten out immediately to help the person he accidentally harmed.

"I'm sorry stranger. We've had some difficulties driving! I'm so very sorry for this!" Goofy apologized quickly grabbing the person to help them out of the tree.

~

Desi rolled down the hill, hitting her head hard against a rock as she fell. She finally slowed down and found herself in an empty looking area. She sat up slightly, not having the strength to stand up. A light caught her eye and she panicked. Something was heading towards her and fast! She didn't have time to react however, before it was made contact with her, launching her up into the air and getting stuck on the tree behind her. She was dazed but was able to make out a voice.

"I'm sorry stranger. We've had some difficulties driving! I'm so very sorry for this!"

"I-It's okay." Desi choked out in reply, feeling her body slump against the tree behind her. She was in pain, but the realization hit her. She checked her head, the hood still covered her thankfully. She didn't want the people to see her ears, quickly making sure she pulled her hood down.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked, finally showing a different emotion other than anger.

"I-I'm... I'm fine." Desi said very quietly, trying to backup away from the two but was prevented by the tree. She shivered and started to cough, hiding her face in her sleeve.

"Gowrsh, that sounds bad. Would ya like some cough drops? I have some in my car." Goofy asked concerned, getting down on one knee so he could be closer to her height.

"I-I Ah my stars-" Desi couldn't get her words out, coughing again in-between words and feeling too tired and worn out from the sudden impact. Turning his head to the side, Donald looked closer at the stranger. They seemed young, and he grew concerned.

"Hey, how old are you?" Donald asked also getting down on a knee to look at her.

"I umm. I-I turned fourteen yesterday." Desi muttered out, rubbing her head.

"She's just a kid Donald!" Goofy said shocked, looking at Donald quickly.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out on this rode at night? It's dangerous." Goofy said in a serious, but gentle voice.

"W-well. I-ugh." Desi touched her head, it was throbbing.

"Do you need a ride home?" Goofy asked.

"Do you know if there's a town or something?" Desi asked, trying to avoid the question. Goofy paused, but decided to answer.

"Yeah, we're heading somewhere like that now. You need a ride to your parents? Here, lemme help you up and bandage up your head. Are ya bleeding, maybe I should check? Donald, can ya grab me a med lot please?" Goofy asked, moving to pull back Desi's hood.

"I don't want to be trouble!" Desi nearly shouted, hitting her head against the tree from jumping.

"Oh don't be silly. It's not trouble." Goofy assured, taking the med kit from his friend. He pulled her hood down before she could protest. 

"No! I-I. P-please-" Desi tries to hide her face, waiting for something horrible to happen. Slowly, she opens her eyes, seeing Goofy pull out some gauze and medical tape from the box.

"It's a pretty big cut, but this should do the trick." Goofy assured, patching Desis wound.

"There all done." Goofy smiled gently. Desi stared awestruck.

"We should really get you to town though. Something worse could happen out here, and I couldn't forgive myself if I let a child get hurt because I was negligent." Donald expressed.

"I-I… I can't let you do that." Desi spoke, looking off to the side.

"Well, being a father, I just don't think a child should be out where it's cold, wondering outside all by themselves. Come on sweetie you look like you could use some warmth." Goofy said softly, putting a hand gingerly on Desi's back. Desi felt the strangers kindness and concern. As hesitant as she was, she decided it wouldn't be bad to trust him for now.

"Y-Yes please. Can you please give me a ride?" Desi asked out.

"No need to ask, that's why we offered." Donald laughed, helping Desi to her feet.

"I get shotgun!" Donald declared, a spark of happiness clearly showing. Desi got into the back, the car was still warm. Desi has never felt such warmth before, looking around at her surroundings. She.felt her eyes fall heavy, begging for her much needed sleep. She forced herself to stay awake however, shaking her head. Goofy helped click Desi's seat belt into place before walking around to the driver side.

"Well, before I forget, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Goofy, and that over there is Donald!" Goofy introduced with a big smile. Donald made a funny salute towards the young one. Before Goofy could ask for her name, Desi grabbed her belly and blushed in embarrassment when her stomach growled so loud it made Goofy and Donald's eyes widen.

"When's the last time you ate?" Donald asked. Desi remembered she had some bread in her bag.

"Ummm, I don't remember, but I have some bread in my bag… Want some?" Desi offered,  
presenting the small thing of bread. It looked stale and there wasn't even enough to be thought of as a meal, Desi couldn't however not offer. It was the least she could do for their kindness. Donald frowned, turning to Goofy he said,

"Goofy, we gotta get this kid some food." Donald whispered in the dogs ear.

"Absolutely." Goofy replied back.

"Hey, umm,you-... How about we get you something better to eat, okay?" Goofy offered. Desi's eyes widened, she felt the pain in her stomach again.

"I... Are you sure you want to do that?" Desi asked.

"We insist!" Donald said, a bright smile on his bill.

"It's settled then!" Goofy said, making straightening out the car and presumed forward.

"What's your name?" Goofy finally asked.

With a small amount of hesitation, Desi answered.

"Desi. My name is Desi."


	6. The Broken Instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desi reads about some instruments. One in particular called a ukulele draws her attention. Especially after an interesting discovery.  
> After much work, Desi finally manages to make one. It doesn't last long however.

~~~

Desi reads to herself quietly about some instruments. One in particular called a ukulele draws her attention. Especially after an interesting discovery. She lights up with the inspiration to make one.

~  
Desi sat at the edge of her room, lightly cutting at some wood in her hands, hollowing it out into a large 8 shape. Her ears and nose wiggled as she hears someone approach her door. She listened, perking up after hearing her secret knock. Desi opened the door, someone running in the room quickly, allowing her to quickly close it back up.

"Henrey, you got the stuff?" Desi questioned, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I got them. Four strings." Henrey replied, handing them to Desi with a chuckle. Desi’s little antics were adorable.

"This is perfect! Thank you!" Desi chirped, running over to her wood carving.

"So what is this thing called again?" Henrey asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

"A ukulele. I've read about them. What made me curious about it though was this bookmark I had in my favorite book! It has an old ticket to a show of someone playing one. Whoever gave me this attended it I'  
"You really got a talent D. You are just full of surprises you mysterious mouse." Henrey laughed. A knock suddenly came, and Mortimer Mouse walked in, a cold look, as usual, looking at the two children.

"I'll see you around Desi." Henrey said, leaving quickly out the door. Desi bowed quickly, greeting Mortimer but almost dropping her ukulele.

"What is that?" Mortimer questioned, taking a step forward and taking it off the mouse.

"M-My ukulele. I made it myself… I just wanted to try it out." Desi explained shyly, looking at the ground.

"You can't even play, why would you want this?" Mortimer snapped.

"I… I just sort of make it up as I go. Like, here listen. I was already making a melody Mr. Mortimer!" Desi explained, taking the ukulele back. Desi started to play something, a melody all too familiar m guessing." Desi explained.

"I wonder who gave ya this old book." Henrey said, grabbing the book he knew she was talking of, Secret of NHYM and opening it.

"It's covered on some yellowish pink stuff. You sure you don't want me to scrap it off?" Henrey asked. Desi gave Henrey a glare.

"Put it down. I don't want you damaging that, it's very precious to me." Desi stated, fixing her ukulele up.

"Ugh fine… So how you gonna learn to play that thing anyway? It's not like you have music sheets or a teacher or-" Henery was cut off, Desi already playing a nice melody.

"Or you could somehow just know… Desi, how can you play like that?" Henrey questioned, mouth open.

"I uh… I donno, it just sorta came to me. Like I already knew." Desi said, continuing to play.  
to Mortimer.

Mortimer stared down at Desi as she played, the tune taunting him with ever cord.

"Where did you learn that?" He questioned, looking down with a frown.

"I… Just sorta, started playing it. Do you like-" Desi gasped as her instrument was taken from her hands. Mortimer broke it over his knee, a loud snapping sound echoing in Desi's ears. Mortimer turned and cleared his throat.

"It was awful, you shouldn't play. I'll be taking this." Mortimer stated, turning and leaving the room.

Desi felt tears well up quickly, but she forced them to not leave her eyes, simply falling on her knees and softly whimpering.

"Desi the door is open are ya- Oh my goodness what happened?!" Henrey says, running over to his friend.

"Mortimer took my ukulele and broke it. Told me to never play." Desi whimpered out.

"What? That's messed up! Why's it any of his business what ya do? Aww come in D, lemme help you to your feet." Henrey said, standing his friend up. He hugged his friend, Desi going stiff. She didn't hug back, simply looking down.

"It'll be okay, we'll get you another." Henrey tried.

"No, I worked on that thing for months, and it's gone now. What's the point? Give it up." Desi said, continuing to look down.

"Hey…" Henery started, placing a hand under Desi's chin to lift it gently.

"Whatever happens to you in this place, you have to stay strong. Keep being positive. Your passion and love is so bright, it shines through this darkness. Don't let anyone take that away, and I promise you, one day you'll be able to do anything you want." Henrey assured Desi, not losing eye contact once. Desi took a step back, but looked up at her friend.

"Thank you Henrey. For what it counts, when I'm dark, you light me back up to show me who I am again. Thanks for that." Desi smiled weakly, then hugging the goose quickly.

~

~~~

The music reached his ears before he got to the room. Mortimer furrowed his brow. How could?- No. Oh how he did NOT want to deal with this.

~

Mortimer put on his orange vest and yellow turtleneck, posing and smiling in the mirror.

"Ha Cha Cha! Finally, time for a good time at the House Of Mouse." Mortimer said out loud, letting out a pleasant sigh. Going to House of Mouse, Mortimer could forget his guilty conscience. He didn't think at all what dark secret he kept from all, almost as if a magic spell kept him in check. Walking out, he got in his car, pulling up to the club. Getting his car parked, he walked inside waving to Donald as he glared at him. He didn't say anything, used to this kind of displeased at his presence.

"Ha Cha Cha, heya Daisy. I believe I have a reservation? At my favorite table as well." Mortimer greeted, leaning against the counter as Daisy typed at the computer. She didn't respond, just looking at the screen with a distressed look.

"Hey toots, I'm talking to ya here." Mortimer snapped in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Mortimer! I've just had something on my mind. Minnie's was at the hospital again and doctors still can't figure out why she can't get pregnant." Daisy ranted without thinking. Mortimer shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his collar.

"Umm, too much info, Daisy." Mortimer replied, trying to look annoyed, but just looked uncomfortable.

"Well sorry. Your reservation is ready, go ahead and head to your favorite table." Daisy responded with a sigh. Mortimer nodded, walking into the main part of the club, finding his table and sitting.

"Would you like your usual favorite drink, Mortimer?" Goofy asked, greeting him with a smile.

"Ah, yes yes. Perfect. Thank you Goof." Mortimer quickly responded.

"Coming right up!" Goofy announced, running off to do his job. Mortimer shifted in his seat, clearing his throat as he looked at the stage. Mickey was up already, introducing a new cartoon. As the cartoon started to play, Mortimer saw Mickey walking past his table. Mickey was looking down, walking slowly.

"Heya Mick. Not that I uh, care or anything, but ya seem a bit down." Mortimer said, grabbing the other mouses attention. Mickey looked up and sighed out.

"Oh, hi Mortimer… Look, can I talk to you?" Mickey asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side.

"Uhh, sure." Mortimer response, looking at Mickey with a weird look. 

"Look, first I want to say I appreciate the fact since Min and I have been married, you haven't meddled with us... Much. I know you have a soft side, so right now, even if it's temporary, I'd like to talk to you like a friend." Mickey said, looking at Mortimer with big eyes. Mortimer rolled his eyes, sighing out.

"Uhh sure pal… " He responded, leaning back in his chair.

"Minnie and I have been trying for a long time now to have a baby. Nothing is wrong with me, and doctors can't figure out what's wrong with Minnie. We've been really stressed out and we don't know what to do." Mickey explained. Mortimer nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I know you had that family member years ago that was pregnant and you left every once in a while to visit and help. Do you think she'd have any advice, or do you have any advice?" Mickey asked. Mortimer cleared his throat, tugging at his collar again.

"How'd you know my umm… Family member was pregnant?" Mortimer asked, his heart pounding.

"You kept leaving your house with baby stuff. It's not like you have a kid Mortimer." Mickey  
laughed. Mortimer shifted again, Mickey didn't even realize what he was talking about. That baby stuff was for Desi, not the relative.

"Umm, as much as I wanna help Mick, I really don't have any advice, sorry pal. As far as I know, my relative had a normal pregnancy." Mortimer replied, drinking his water down quickly.

"Ah, nothing? … Well, thanks for hearing me out Mortimer, you actually are a swell guy! When you want to be, haha!" Mickey smiled, standing up from the table.

"No problem Mick." Mortimer faked smiled.

"Better get back to the entertainment." Mickey said nonchalantly, getting up from the table to leave. Minnie runs up quickly.

“Mickey, I found this really cute chew toy for teething baby mice! I found it online and I think we should order it for the future.” Minnie giggled.

Mickey goes to look at the toy on Minnies phone.

“Hmm... Aww, it’s a little ice cream chew toy!” Mickey smiled.

“Isn’t it cute? It’s made with a special wood for teething baby mice.” Minnie cooed.

“Wait, what company is that made by?” Mortimer gets up from his table and walks over to Minnie quickly.

“Oh, umm… Victor and Bobbys Creative services.”

 

“Oh, do not buy from them. Their toys dye is toxic. It’ll make a baby sick for at least a week for only chewing on it for maybe a day. They cut a lot of corners.”

“Oh my, I didn’t know that. They seemed so trustworthy." Minnie frowned, looking down at her phone.

“Wow Mortimer, I didn’t know you knew so much about stuff like this.” Mickey points out.

 

“Ah well, because of that family member I helped, I know a lot about baby mice." Mortimer lied.

"You know... Part of me thinks you'd make a great father." Mickey points out with a smile.

“Uhh. Well, women like a man that can take care of children.” Mortimer laughed, pushing out his chest in smugness.

“Don’t push it, pal.”

~

"What is that?" Mortimer questioned, taking a step forward and taking the instrument off Desi's back.

"M-My ukulele. I made it myself… I just wanted to try it out." Desi explained shyly, looking at the ground.

"You can't even play, why would you want this?" Mortimer snapped.

"I… I just sort of make it up as I go. Like, here listen. I was already making a melody Mr.  
Mortimer!" Desi explained, taking the ukulele back. Mortimers eyes widened, the melody all too familiar.

"You'd make a great father." Echoed in Mortimers head, as he also remembered something else. Memories of teaching Desi the ukulele. He wanted to cover his ears, he wanted to scream, he wanted to get the guilt out of his head. Guilt of making Desi forget. The fear of losing her life or what else his boss could do overwhelming him. Fear simply  
boiled into anger.

Once Desi finished, he walked forward taking the instrument again and quickly breaking it without hesitation. Mortimer turned and cleared his throat.

"It was awful, you shouldn't play. I'll be taking this." Mortimer stated, turning and leaving the room. He didn't dare look back. He made it to his car, setting the broken instrument down in the passenger seat. Once he arrived home, he grabbed the ukulele and heading inside. He said on the edge of his bed, staring down at the broken instrument. He didn't know exactly why he broke it, he just knew it brought him so much pain. You have to get rid of the source of the pain, right? Walking over to his desk in his room, he set it down, slowly starting to fiddle with it. Now for some unknown reason, Mortimer couldn't bring himself to let it stay in this state, so he slowly started repairing it. Gluing it softly back together and restringing it. Weeks went by, Mortimer staying up late to fix the ukulele. Once he tuned it and it was finally fixed, he went up to his attic, putting it in an old box he hid away. Inside of it contained things he'd never show anybody, never to be reopened or revealed again.


	7. The Spell Dampened

Pulling over at another stop, Desi sat on the stone wall facing a beautiful viewpoint. Goofy and Donald took this time to stretch their limbs, and take various pictures of the view. Thunder suddenly hit, causing Desi to jump. It started to pour rain suddenly, and she quickly jumped up to head for the car as she saw Donald and Goofy rush to it suddenly. She sat in the back and shivered, the cold making her hands and entire body ache. Before Goofy took off, Donald looked back at Desi shivering and frowned, nudging Goofy to signal to wait. Getting out, he went to the trunk and pulled out a big blanket.

"Here you go Desi. This should warm you up. We're heading to a restaurant to get some food now, hang in there." Donald explained, wrapping the blanket around the girl. Desi snuggled in it, feeling the softness of the blanket and the growing warmth.

"Thank you." Desi thanked, feeling extremely thankful. She coughed and made sure to cover her mouth. Donald smiled before getting back into his seat, Goofy smiling and pulling out if the viewpoint and back on the road.

~

Desi sat in the booth seat across from Donald and Goofy. She shook as she held the menu, mainly because she was weak. She didn't know what to get, she never had the chance of having a choice in food.

"Order whatever you’d like.” Goofy smiled.

“What, so you just… Ask for something on this paper?” Desi asked nervously.

“Yep. Here, take off your hood. You can see the menu better.” Donald without Desis permission, pulls her hood off.

“Wait no! People will see my ears!” Desi screams, accidentally sending the menu flying across the restaurant. Goofy and Donald grow silent as they look at Desi in shock. The entire restaurant goes quiet a moment from Desi’s outburst. Desi begins to hyperventilate as she notices everyone staring at her. Panicking, she quickly takes off, running away from the table and outside.

“Wait! Desi! Donald, come on!” Goofy shouts, getting up and springing towards the door. Desi is runs quickly down the sidewalk, fear overwhelming any form of intellectual thought she might have. She stumbles and bumps into someone, a tall man with a hat on.

“Oh, hey kid, are you alright?” They ask gently.

“S-Stay a-away!” Desi stuttered, turning around quickly and managing to bump into someone else. She looks up at them in terror.

“I-I-" Desi takes off again, but quickly runs out of stamina. She leans against a wall, panting heavily. Looking up, she catches something she didn't expect. She gasps when she sees a giant billboard of two mice.

"Desi!” Goofys voice screamed as he got closer.

“Don’t just run off like that!” Donald exclaimed, panting from the sudden chase.

“W-who are they? Aren’t they… Mice?” Desi asked, staring at the design. Goofy and Donald grow silent, following Desi’s look, to the billboard.

"Uhh, yes." Donald responded, feeling weirded out.

“Why, that’s Mickey and Minnie! They’re our friends.” Goofy laughed.

“You’re… You’re friends with a mouse?” Desi questioned.

“No, I’m friends with multiple mice.” Goofy points out.

“Isn’t that, you know, wrong?” Desi asks, confusion all over her face.

“Why?” Donald asks.

“Isn’t being a mouse bad?”

“Why would you say a silly thing like that?” Goofy questioned.

“Aren’t you a mouse?” Donald asked with a raised brow.

“W-well it’s what I was taught…” Desi trailed off nervously.

“Who would teach you that?” Goofy asked in concern.

“A-at the orphanage-” Desi didn't even get a chance to say anything else, Donald and Goofy gasping and saying at the same time,

“The orphanage?!”

“I-... I might have some explaining to do.”

~

“Let’s go back to the restaurant first.” Goofy sighed, gesturing for the two to start walking with him.

"Out of all things you could have let happen, this is the worse possible mistake!" Mortimer grumbles and stomps around the room.

"I-I swear. I don't know what happened! That's why I called you." Miss Brooks quickly explains.

"Don't you understand?! Why do you think we couldn’t let Desi leave? No going outside, no  
knowing what’s out there. Nothing! Not without dire consequences! For BOTH of us! Boss is going to kill us!"

"So the brat escaped. Kids somehow find a way to run away all the time, it happens. It’s really no  
big deal." Miss Brooks said with an eye roll

“She’s a kid. She’s malnourished and has never been outside. There was a natural spell of darkness  
that hid Desi's existence when she remained here.” Mortimer explained frustrated

“Your point?”

“Your filthy place of work was perfectly hidden in the Forest. It is so dark and lost to the light here that it kept the spell on everyone in check. Don't you remember what I've told you? The memory spell, this place, and Desi, are connected. If Desi is not here, that makes everything fall apart. The spell will start to fade and everyone would start to recall the years they lost. We need to keep her here so her connection to the spell won't break.” Mortimer stressed further. getting more frustrated.

“Oh, you’re overreacting. We'll get her back or she'll die out there. The only one who cares about her this much is you.”

“If something were to happen to her... Boss uhh, wouldn't be happy. Her powers aren't fully developed yet and there's a chance of being found out. If we don't get the kid back here, we are screwed.” Mortimer finally tried.

“Oh fine, I get what you’re saying. I can’t leave here to help though.” Miss Brooks said, pushing herself up to sit on her desk.

“And why not?” Mortimer questioned confused.

“Because I have to run this, how’d you put it? ‘Filthy place of work.’” Miss Brooks quoted, giving Mortimer a glare.

“Fine but you call him.” Mortimer said as he pointed at her.

“Oh no way, you call him.” Miss Brooks quickly responding, holding her arms up as if surrendering.

“What? Don’t you remember what he did to me last time I made him mad?”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. That was all you. Just like how breaking the news about this is going to be all you. Better hurry, if he finds out before you tell him then he’ll be even more mad.” Miss Brooks said in a tease, a smirk on her face.

“Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have done this, what was I thinking? If something happens, I'll make sure you go down with me!" Mortimer snapped with a glare.

“Look, I know you care about the kid, you can't hide it, but we all know out of everyone, you've hurt her the most." Miss Brooks teased more, covering her mouth in a small giggle.

“I know!” Mortimer finally snapped, running out the door and grabbing his phone.

"Yeah boss, it's me Mortimer. We have a small problem."

~

"So, I'm… I'm normal? There's nothing wrong with me? Being a mouse and all." Desi asked,  
extremely shocked.

"Ahyuck, as normal as Donald and I!" Goofy said brightly.

"Who taught you that you need to be worried about your ears?" Donald asked with a serious face.

Desi's eye's widened, fear filling every cell in her body. Her eyes darted back  
and forth, between the duck and the dog. She shivered, and then coughed again, before shaking her head and jumping back up.

"N-No! Please don't send me back to that slaughter-house! Please, I can't! I won't! You can't make me! " Desi shouted, feeling herself start hyperventilating.

"Hey there hey." Goofy said in a soothing voice.

"It's okay. We won't." Goofy assured.

"What?!" Donald started to question.

"We won't." Goofy said seriously. He turned to whisper to Donald.

"The kid looks like she's been through enough. Look at her eyes. She has bags under them and has redness around them. They're the eyes of someone who hasn't been able to sleep right for years. We need to help her." Goofy explained.

"Would you like to order?" A brunette waitress asked.

"Oh uhh, I'll take a coffee with Glazed ham, sausage, and eggs Benedict." Goofy said quickly.

"Oh, I-I'll have a cup of milk with chicken and fried rice." Donald said. Desi didn't know what to have. She looked at the menu, trembling.

"Want me to order for you?" Goofy offered. Desi nodded quickly.

"She'll have a grilled cheese with a Pepsi, please." Goofy said, smiling again as he handed the menu's back to the waitress.

"T-Thank you." Desi said, starting to calm down.

"Would ya mind explaining what's so awful about this here orphanage? You don't have to if you don't wanna." Goofy asked. Desi thought for a moment, and decided, she trusts them enough to tell them the truth.

"Okay, but it's a lot." Desi states, sucking in a breath before continuing.

"I was abandoned at birth, so I've never known my blood family, and was left at this old orphanage, deep within this dark Forest. It was known as Miss Brooks Orphanage, For The Unwanted Or Misplaced. The children there are mostly either violent and scary, or weak and… S-sadly, don't last long… We're extremely underfed, everyone was constantly fighting for food. I had my own room, but it was always cold. I would get splinters if I tossed and turned too much on the ground and my blanket never could keep me warm enough during cold nights. I wasn't allowed to be adopted and that's because, for as long as I can remember, I was told that if I left I would be… Well, killed, or something bad would happen to me, and that staying at the orphanage was for my protection. I was tought that being a mouse was a sin that people wouldn't accept. I had never been outside until today." Desi shut her eyes tight.

"I... I lost my only friend and I promised him I would leave, so… So I snuck through a gap in the roof, and climbed down the building to escape… Now I'm here. That’s pretty much my whole story. I don’t know what to do at this point, I’m… I'm alone and confused." Desi said sadly, eyes opening but staring down at her lap. Donald and Goofys faces were in total shock with each sentence. By the end of the explanation, Goofy actually felt physically sick. Who would put a child through such horrors? Donald rubbed his temples, trying to process the child words. This small mouse had been through such hell, lied to, abused, and forced to witness things she shouldn't have. Goofy sat up a moment, as if he just got an idea.

"Why don't we take her to Mickey? He would know what to do, and he'd be able to help her." Goofy offered, brightening up. Donald scratched his beak a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Would you be okay with that?" Donald asked, looking back at the mouse. Desi looked confused, tilting her head.

"That's… The mouse you told me about right? How can he help?" Desi asked.

"Ahyuck! Because he's the king! Uh, technically. He's a good friend and is great with helping those in need" Goofy explained. Desi nodded, looking down at the table, a brisk moment of silence falling on the three. All at once, there was a weird feeling between all of them. Each of them felt a chill run along their spine, and their head felt a slight pinch, making them all hold their head for a moment.

"That was… Interesting." Goofy said, shaking his head. Just then the food came out, distracting them from what had just occurred. Desi felt her mouth water as she smelt it. When she took a bite, she savored the taste. Swallowing and pleasing the pain that never seemed to go away. Desi smiled for the first time in what seemed forever.

~

The car drive was quiet. Desi fought the battle to not fall asleep, she still had the fear that someone would bring her harm if she let her guard down too much. A girl in an unknown place, in an unknown world, around people she just doesn't know too well either. She was doing that thing a baby does when it fights the internal battle to try and not sleep. Her eyes would close and her head would sink, but spring back up suddenly. Donald noticed this on and off, turning to face her and giving her a sweet smile.

"It's okay to sleep, sweetie. We'll take care of you. If it makes you feel better, we take care of children too. I have three nephews who live with me. I've been raising them technically." Donald explained. Goofy made a grin.

"Ahyuck! Yep he sure does, and I have a son named Max. Raised him myself." Goofy said with a large smile. Desi gave a soft smile, thinking it was very sweet they took care of children.

"So did you take care of them yourself?" Desi asked quietly to Donald. Donald almost didn't hear her.

"Oh no. My wife Daisy is there with me. Thank goodness for that because I tend to lose my temper a little." Donald explained sheepishly.

"A lot." Goofy laughed. Donald shot Goofy an angry look before turning back to Desi.

"She's helped me more than I could ever thank her for. I love her." He said with a smile. Desi gave a smile, and with one more bobb of her head, she went to sleep.


	8. Enough Is Enough... Or So I Thought

~~~

Mortimer has had enough. Seeing a young Desi no longer recognize him and suffer like this every day at the orphanage, broke his heart. He has the documents, he's been approved legally. He's taking Desi out of there. Enough is enough... 

Mortimer quickly made his way through town, his feet stomping harshly into puddles below him. With a face of unphased determination, Mortimer pushes through the doors to a business company he was all too familiar with.

"Sir, you can't just go into Mr-"

"I have an appointment." Mortimer snaps, walking past the women at the front desk and directly tothe elevator. He hits the button to the top floor, tapping his foot impatiently. After it stops, he walks out and into a familiar office he had come acquainted with, uninvited.

His 'Boss' looks up from his desk with a tilt, his cigar hanging from his mouth. His blinds were already closed, the room dark with the exception of one lamp on his desk. He sets his cigar in the ashtray before giving a smile with a greeting to his uninvited guest.

"Ah, Mortimer. What brings you to my office this fine night?"

Mortimer swallows, making sure he speaks quickly before he loses what's left of his bravery.

"I don't want to do this anymore, it's over." He quickly says, not caring to explain what he means. Boss stares at Mortimer in what seemed to be amusement. Mortimer doesn't even notice the other man's eye twitch for a moment.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to do this anymore, Grendel!" Mortimer suddenly shouts. The name bounced off the walls of his office like an unstopped tennis ball. Grendel looks firm now, eyes piercing into Mortimer. Mortimer tried to ignore it as best he could, despite how terrifying it was.

"I can't do this, I want the kid to be free." There's a moment of silence between them, Grendel closing his eyes and putting out his cigar fully in the ashtray. The light sound of the flame dying makes Mortimer jump slightly, but he keeps face.

"You're already years into this and the kid doesn't even know who you really are. She doesn't even remember you taking care of her when she was a pinkie. What, do you think she'll trust you? Besides, I told you that if you break your part of the deal, then I'll break mine." Grendel smiles, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up onto his desk carelessly. Mortimer glares, grinding his teeth.

"Fine then! Break it! I don't care if I never sleep again, I'm taking the kid out of there and you're not going to stop me!" Mortimer snaps.  
Grendels smile immediately falls. Mortimer turns to walk away but stops when he hears Grendel respond.

"Hmm... That's quite bold of you Mortimer." Grendel starts, his voice very calm. Nothing at all like Mortimer expected. Mortimer turns around, eyeing Grendel curiously.

"Oh? I mean, so… It's fine? No arguments over it and no anger. That means we have mutual respect and we can both move on and-" Mortimer is cut off, Grendel suddenly using his magic to slam Mortimer against the wall hard. Mortimer gasps in pain and surprise. He feels his own skull rattle a second, and his back popping from the impact of his body against the wall. He notices quickly he can't breathe. It seems like  
something is choking him, but he can't see it. It held him up against the wall, ever so slightly up so his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Bold. But incredibly stupid. I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." Grendel finishes. Mortimer tries hard to breath, straining and clawing at whatever was at his throat, but feeling nothing. The confusion and fear is clear on his face. Grendels eyes are completely black, terrifying Mortimer even more. Grendel tilts his head, trying to figure out exactly was going through Mortimers mind. Once it clicks, he smiles wide.

"Oh, you don't know what's happening to you right now, do you? Well, right now you can probably tell I'm holding you there with my magic. It's amazing what I can do, isn't it? I'm using your own shadow against you." Grendel begins to laugh loudly, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"Something about that is so entertaining to me." Grendel chuckles. Mortimer begins to kick slightly, the fear of his air being slowly cut off terrifying him. He didn't want to die, and it felt like he would pass out any second. The corners of his vision started to blacken.

"Stop! I-I can't-" Mortimer tried to beg, but could barley get his voice out.

"You know, I'm pretty tired of you trying to assume you can do what you want. First of all." Grendel began, his hand raising, using his magic to tighten around Mortimers throat harder for a moment. Mortimer kicks more, panic climbing rapidly. He felt his own heart thump hard against his chest. Then Grendel continued.

"I didn't say you could speak. Second, I'm not done talking, so listen. Okay?" Grendel waits a moment before continuing, loosening his grip slightly. As terrified Mortimer is, he listens to Grendel carefully.

"Listen Mortimer, you're so used to being the one in charge, it seems you don't understand the dynamic we have here. I'M in charge. You have no choice in anything. I've given you enough chances, but it seems a long overdue lesson is in order." Grendel cracks his knuckles, his voice going softer another moment.

"Mortimer... I'm going to use my magic to attack you. You, are going to say 'Thank you for the lesson' after I do so." Grendel explains. Mortimers eyes widen and he struggles more. This was sick, and he was not about to play his game. Mortimer didn't care, he's going for self-respect, and he opens his mouth to protest.

"No! Auha-" Mortimer once again finds himself unable to really breathe, the force getting tighter another painful moment. He saw the black starting to take over his vision completely, but as quickly as it came, it  
went. He was suddenly allowed to barely get enough air in to stay conscious.

"I really don't like it when others tell me no." Grendel says coldly. He walks over and easily grabs Mortimer by the collar, throwing him hard into a nearby wooden chair, smashing it to splinters. Mortimer tries to breathe, weakly trying to sit up on his knees, the force still around his throat. Grendel stands over Mortimer.

"Now say it." Grendel demands, looking down at the mouse. Mortimer glares at Grendel, not saying a word. If he could, he'd snap at him. He'd declare he'd never do as he was told. Another wave of pain shot through him harshly again. Mortimer wanted to move. To get himself out of there as fast as he could, but he felt glued to the ground. Grendel kicks into Mortimers side hard with no hesitation. Mortimer eyes widen as he hears a crack  
from his side. He falls over completely again, holding his side. He couldn't even process that his rib was broken.

"I said, say it." Grendel growls, still standing over the mouse. Grendel slams his foot down onto Mortimers back hard, sending another loud crack throughout Mortimers body. Mortimer felt his fear climb again, knowing he couldn't take anymore abuse.

"Please, I can't- ah!"

Grendel kicks again hard in Mortimers side, causing Mortimer to cough and try to gasp for air more. Mortimer hears nothing but loud ringing in his ears now, the pain nearly sending him into shock. It was like Grendel was hurting him just enough to barely keep him conscious, but make sure he suffers as  
much pain as possible.

"Say what I told you to say." Grendel snaps. Mortimer doesn't even think this time, turning and weakly responding.

"N-no-" His pride might be the death of him, and he didn't even get a chance to finish. Another kick, this time to the face, sends Mortimer flat on the ground. Mortimer tastes an odd flavor in his mouth, similar to iron. Grendel calmly walks around, getting down to one knee to get close to Mortimers face. Mortimer weakly pulls himself to his knees again. He couldn't tell if it was himself or Grendels power making him do so.

"I recommend you be a smart rat and do what you're told before I completely break you." Grendel warns. Mortimer looks down, his eyes shifting as his mind races. Out of fear and pain, Mortimer manages to finally speak.

"T-thank you for the lesson." He felt sick to his stomach saying this. If he had the energy, he'd  
probably throw up. This was just humiliating, as much as he tried to think of a way out of this, he couldn't. He felt his body fall in defeat. Mortimer then suddenly feels the force completely drop, finally being able to breathe fully again. He rolls on his back, gasping and breathing deeply for air. His vision became fully clear as well, and the ringing in his ears started to die. He felt incredibly weak.

"Good job! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Would you kindly stand now?" Grendel smiles and standing up and leaning back against his desk. With great strain, Mortimer pulls himself up, but still holding on to his side in pain. His legs are shaking as well, threatening to collapse beneath him at any moment. Grendel rolls his eyes with a frown, walking back over to Mortimer. 

"Hmm, that's annoying to see, let me get that for you friend."

"Wait, what are you do-?!" Mortimer tries to pull away from Grendel as he suddenly jams his hand into his side. He yelps in pain for a second, but his breathing slows as the pain starts to fade. Grendel pulls away finally.

"There." Grendel says, walking back over to his desk. Mortimer looks at his abuser surprised.

"Wait, how did you do that?"

"Magic of course. Not everything I do is destructive."

"But, why heal me?"

"Well, I wanted you to walk yourself home... But Mortimer, remember. What I did to you today, isn't even close to what I'll do to you if you try to say no again. And next time, don't count on me helping you recover. Understood?" Grendel's eyes never strayed away from Mortimers. Mortimer swallows thickly before responding. He was too scared to argue. Never in his life had he ever been this scared. So he did all he could do. Respond and obey.

"Y-yes, I understand, Boss." He weakly responds, anxiously looking down. This was extremely out of character for him, but a near-death experience can change someone's attitude quick.

"Good. Now, you can see yourself out, Mortimer. It's okay, I'll clean up the broken chair." Grendel said with a light-voiced tease, a smirk on his face. He had such a look of innocence for a man who nearly beat someone to death a second ago.

"I-... Okay." Mortimer quietly said, turning and slowly making his way out. Once out the door,  
Mortimer runs out of the building, and doesn't stop until he reaches home. He slams his door closed, and quickly flops on his couch. His body shakes in weakness, his mind still not calming down. He couldn't even bring himself to shower that night, every noise made him jump. He felt truly trapped, scared. Mortimer realized many things that night. Himself and Desi were safe as long as Desi stayed in that orphanage, as horrible as it was. They had to do as Grendel says. He sighed out, finally calming his breathing. Grendel had them both trapped.


	9. Kingdom Reached

Desi gasped in the dark, looking around she couldn't really see anything.

"H-Hello?" Desi asked out, she could hear her voice echo out. In the distance she heard an unfamiliar voice, laughing out loud. It was soft at first but then started to boom loudly. She cowered under how the laugh suddenly right within her ears.

"You should have stayed put little Mouse." Cooed the voice.

"W-what? Who's there?" Desi questioned, whirling around in the darkness, looking for any sign of the voice.

"W-What's going on!?" Desi yelled, fear overwhelming her. The laugh grew louder and louder, banging hard against Desi's eardrums. She collapsed to her knees, hands over her ears to try and dampen the sound.

"You can't hide from the darkness forever. Especially when it's right inside you." The voice whispered now, a cold chill of wind started up, causing Desi's hair to blow rapidly. Desi opened her eyes and noticed she was on the edge of a cliff. 

"AH!" Desi gasped, almost losing her balance. She stumbled back slightly, catching her breath she didn't realize she was holding. Once she found her balance, she curiously inched closer, looking over the edge. There was water at the bottom, the ocean crashing against what looked like sharp edgy rocks pointing up from above the sea.

"You can't let this go. You shouldn't have left the orphanage." The voice spoke again. Desi turned around, falling on her knees again.

"Why are you doing this?!" She yelled to the sky. A dark force launched forward, right at Desi, pushing her off of the edge of the cliff. She felt herself take a large breath before screaming.

~

Desi awoke in the backseat of Goofys car, familiarity washing over her. The car wasn't moving, but pulled over to the side of the road it seemed. She looked up to realize that Goofy had shaken her awake, and he had a very concerned look on his face.

"G-Goofy?" Desi asked, blinking a few times and rubbing them. Desi noticed the sky barely had the peak of light shining out. She wasn't asleep for too long she assumed.

"Gowrsh, you were really having a bad dream. Are ya alright?" Goofy asked.

"You… Pulled over to wake me up?" Desi asked.

"I pulled over to make sure you were okay. Donald couldn't wake you up so we pulled over. Are you alright?" He asked again. Desi held her head, taking in air once again, not realizing she was holding her breath again.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry to make you stop the car." Desi explained and apologized softly.

"Don't apologize." Donald stated, walking back to the car. He had been looking at the viewpoint they pulled over at to let Goofy wake Desi up. He assumed he would be better at it and the view was  
quite beautiful.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Donald offered her. Desi looked up quickly.

"No. I'm fine. Can we please get moving to your friend again please?" Desi asked, changing the subject. Goofy gave her a kind smile before nodding and moving toward the driver door, Donald followed the action by getting into the passenger seat. Once on the road again, Goofy and Donald sang within the beat of the radio's music. Desi listened while looking out the window, eyes stuck to  
the outside. She couldn't believe she was out of that dark building. She was very thankful that she left during the night and was awake as the sun slowly made its way to the sky, so that she didn't blind herself from seeing such light for the first time. Sure, she had some light, but not a lot. Goofy opened the window's when they were coming up into a town. Desi leaned her head out, feeling the air blow on her face. Goofy looked at a sign when they pulled up at a red light.

"I should stop and get Maxie some ice cream." He said out loud smiling. The car moved again, when Desi spoke up.

"I-Ice cream? I've read about that before. How is it?" She asked curiously. Goofy swerved slightly, his eyes wide.

"You've never had ice cream?!" Goofy questioned, rather surprised. Desi felt herself get small, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"N-No." Desi stuttered out. Goofy made a serious face.

"Well that changes now!" Goof announced, making a seemingly quite illegal turn into a parking lot.

"It's called legally changing lanes, not whipping across the road because you feel like it!" Donald yelled, gripping his seat. Once inside, Desi sat once again across from Donald and Goofy. Goofy asked her to look over the menu and pick out something that sounds interesting. She looked over the  
menu, and spotted something. She thought a simple bowl of vanilla sounded good.

"Umm, may I please have a small bowl of vanilla?" Desi asked quietly. Goofy nodded and told the waitress when she came around. There was silence in the ice cream shop, no one would be in here at this time except travelers like them. Goofy was the one to break the silence.

"So uh.. Ya know.. You don't have to speak so quiet. I have great hearing because I'm a dog, but.. It might be hard for people to understand ya with how softly you speak." Goofy explained trying to bring up a subject to help the girl feel more comfortable. Desi was silent a moment, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to speaking so loud. I'll work on it." Desi said, tugging at her hood. She was burning up in it, the heat causing her to sweat. Donald noticed this and spoke up.

"You can take that off if you want sweetie," Donald started softly.

"No one will mind. It's really warm in here." Donald explained nicely, trying to reassure the small mouse. Desi looked up, feeling slightly embarrassed, but nodded. Donald and Goofy looked at her confused as she stood up from the booth. She sighed out and pulled at the zipper releasing the jacket to pull off, all of her hair fell from it. Goofy's eyes widened at the site. Her hair was long and very messy. It practically touched the floor. He could finally see her eyes in full view because she pushed  
her hair back and out of her face as best she could. Her eyes had dark rings around them, showing an extreme lack of sleep. Her clothes were torn with some patches and baggy. Her skin was so pale and had shades of grey and reddish-brown. She moved back into the booth, setting her jacket at her side. Goofy made a nervous chuckle.

"Ya feel better?" Goofy asked, trying to give his best smile. Desi nodded, leaning back and breathing out some relief. Donald pulled back, smelling the girls foul odor.

"Has she never bathed before?" Donald asked in a mutter, causing Goofy to stomp on his foot and him him a look. 

"WAHK! Why I outta-! …" Donald swallowed hard, coughing awkwardly. Goofys look was enough to make him feel bad. The waitress brought out the dessert and Desi when took her first bite. Her eyes widened, the taste was so amazing.

"This is so amazing!" She gasped, taking another bite. She let the cold treat melt in her mouth, closing her eyes as she took in the blissful taste. Donald took this time she was distracted to talk to

"We HAVE to take her back. Or leave her somewhere else. She has serious problems, I'm not sure we're qualified to handle." Donald explained seriously, his voice filled with anger and frustration. Goofy was taken aback from Donalds anger and lack of care. Goofy himself made an angry look.

"Yeah, it looks like she has problems, but look at the poor thing. Do ya really think abandoning her is the answer?" Goofy snapped back. Donald fell quiet, feeling ashamed at his outburst.

"Okay fine. Why do you feel the need to take care of her anyway?" Donald questioned.

"I donno." Goofy said, shaking his head slightly.

"I feel like we should. That's all that matters." Goof said plainly. Desi finished the bowl and smiled. Goofy and Donald honestly thought it was the sweetest smile they have ever seen.

"Thank you so much Mr. Goofy." She thanked.

"Not a problem. It’s crazy to hear a kid who’s never tried ice cream. Breaks my heart." Goofy expressed.

"And thank you Mr Donald." She thanked as well. Donald felt himself blush.

"What for? I didn't do anything." Donald asked confused.

"For making me feel comfortable. Thank you both for being so kind." She said, bowing her head. 

"Awww." Donald swallowed, once again feeling ashamed for what he was thinking. He decided then and there he would be there for the mouse as well.

"Well, we should be heading off now." Goofy said, standing up. 

"I'll meet ya two at the car." Goofy said, walking over to the counter to pay. Desi took her place in the back seat, Donald sitting in the front. Goofy came out with a to-go bowl of ice cream. Desi assumed it was for his son she was told about earlier. Goofy held his head before putting the car in reverse. He felt another painful pinch, a large amount of pressure building up in his head. Donald felt the same, holding his head with both hands. This time, however, Desi did not, she just observed the outside through the car window. Shaking his head slightly after feeling relief, Goofy backed out of the parking lot and drove back onto the road. The strange feeling continuing to be in his mind.

~

Mortimer stood in a dark room, looking very frightened.

"Yes sir. The girl escaped, and I don't know where she is. I looked all around the Forest. Nothing... I-I will find her! I m-might need some help though." He explained, shaking in place. A low voice came from the darkness, a light suddenly turning on. It seems they are in an office. There revealed Grendel in full view, wearing a very expensive looking suit. He looked like a casual business man. An intellectual who started every morning with a cup of hot coffee.

"We don't need to be sitting here in the dark, that's just weird." Grendel casually pointed out, standing up from his desk.

"Don't worry Grendel. W-We'll get her back and-" Mortimer was interrupted with himself being thrown against the wall by an unseen force. Mortimers eyes widen in great fear.

"You idiot! Do you know how bad this is? She's no longer in the shield we made. Everyone will start to get their memory back! Do you know what'll happen if this is discovered. Do you know what will happen if Mickey finds out I provided you with that wand?!" He furiously questioned.

"C-can’t breathe.” Mortimer choked out, but Grendel ignored him, continuing.

"I will lose everything. My family… Ugh, my family will disown me! My richest and high-class will be ripped away. And I'll lose what I've gained from this. What I've worked so hard to achieve. You better find that girl! Don't make me get involved!"

Much to Mortimer surprise, he was released, falling to his knees as he gasped for breath. Grendel calmed his voice, fixing his tie.

"Take this. You are to use this once you find the girl." Grendel states, throwing something at Mortimer. He barely caught it, looking over the strange looking necklace. It had odd designs and a center symbol.

"I don't understand. What is this for?" Mortimer questioned.

“It’ll give you a bit of my power so you won’t have any trouble taking the girl. Use it for any means necessary.”

~

Goofy was pulling up into another town, turning off into a secured neighborhood. There was a giant fence, Desi looked at it as it towered over. Goofy had to put a code into a keypad he pulled up next to, allowing them to enter. 

“What is that?” Desi asked curiously.

“Oh, that’s just a keycode. We live in a secured neighborhood.” Goofy explained.

“Oh, so you live near Mickey?”

“Yeah.” Donald softly responded.

As they drove closer to their destination, Desi’s eyes widen.

“Is that… A castle? It’s so big… Like how the orphanage was...” Desi felt herself get lower in her seat, her nerves and anxiety taking over. She felt extremely intimidated by the size. It reminded her of the orphanage and it filled her with fear.

"Oh no." Desi felt her breathing increase, an anxiety attack suddenly hitting her. Goofy parks the car and looks at Desi, frowning when he sees how she looks.

"Desi? Ya alright?" He asked confused. Desi didn't speak, she was unable to from the attack. Goofys eyes widened, recognizing the state Desi was in. He calmly turned to Donald.

"Go inside and explain all of what ya can to Mickey. I'm gonna stay with Desi until we can come in. Can ya do that for me please Donald?" Goof asked, looking uncharacteristically serious. Donald  
looked confused but obeyed, not used to Goofy being serious.

"I'll do my best. " Donald explained, leaving the car and heading inside. Goofy walked to the back seat, sitting next to Desi and gingerly placing a hand on her back, and another holding her hand.

"Ssshhh shhh. It's okay." He hummed gently. Desi started to calm down. She looked up to the Goof, breathing quickly.

"Calm your breathing, focus on it." Goofy explained as he started to rub circles on Desi's back, trying his best to help her regulate her breathing.

~

Mickey Mouse sat at the dining table, reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee when Donald walked in. He was used to his best friends just walking in. He welcomed them as if they lived there. Minnie was at the stove, boiling some water to make some angle string noodles.

"Well hello, Donald." She smiled, greeting the duck. Donald gave a nervous smile back.

"Hiya Donald. How was the trip with Goofy and Roger?" Mickey asked, smiling warmly. Donald's smile fell when he thought of Roger. He mumbled something under his breath before continuing.

"It was fine." Donald started, twiddling his fingers.

"Umm Mickey. I uh... Have something to explain- well uh, talk about." Donald stated, taking his hat off. Mickey's smile fell, seeing his friends expression made him swallow hard.

"Sure. What's up buddy?" Mickey asked, giving his full attention to Donald. Minnie turned the burner on low and joined the two boys at the table. Donald sat down and started to explain what happened.

"You see, we were heading back from the trip, when Goofy and I started arguing over directions. Roger grabbed the wheel and we lost control… We umm… We hit a kid." Donald started. Mickey and Minnie's expressions went pale. Mickey put his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Minnie threw her arms around Mickey, needing some kind of comfort. Donald looked up and cleared his throat.

"She wasn't hurt. Just dazed. Goofy slowed down just enough." Donald quickly explained. Mickey and Minnie in unison let out a breath of relief. 

"Anyway, " Donald continued.

"It was a small mouse. We couldn't tell at first because she had a big hood on. She looked in poor condition. She was definitely like this before we hit her with the car. We got her some food and found out she was from an orphanage. A horrible orphanage. I…" Donald started shaking, remembering the details Desi had provided. Mickey put a hand on Donald's trembling hand, trying his best to comfort his friend.

“Deep breath, Donald.” Minnie spoke, concerned. Donald did as suggested, sucking in a deep breath of air.

“ Her name is Desi. She's… Got some problems but, she seems like such a sweet kid. We were wondering if you could help us. Goofy is outside with her. She needs help." 

“Us?” Mickey's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's quite a story Donald. So you want us to help this little girl?" Minnie asked softly, still in some disbelief in what she heard.  
Suddenly, they all at the table hear the door open and close, a set of footsteps walking in.

“Thank you for helping me Goofy. How did... How did you know what to do?"

"My uh, wife used to get anxiety attacks when she was around… I could just tell when I saw your face." 

"When did you lose her, if you don't mind me asking?" Desi asks timidly. Goofy paused, his breath catching a moment.

"Oh... She was young… Max was barely three years old.. She.. Wasn't the best driver and..." Goofy catches Mickey, Minnie, and Donald, changing his tone and body language to more cheery.

"Oh, Mickey, Minnie! I'd like you to meet Desi."

 

"H-Hi." Desi hides behind Goofys leg. Mickey walks forward to introduce himself, Goofy taking a sidestep so she'd be visible.

"Well hello there. I'm Mickey, and this is my wife Minnie." Mickey smiled. Minnie couldn't  
speak. Something about the child filled her with an unknown feeling. She had a strange urge to hug her, embrace and comfort her, but she pushed aside those feelings. Mickey held out a hand to greet Desi, but she flinched back. Mickey noticed this action and quickly put his hand down.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Minnie asked, walking behind Mickey. Desi swallowed hard, shaking a little.

"Uh… I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. 

"There's nothing to apologize for." Mickey assured. Goofy spoke up in another uncharacteristic tone.

"Why don't you tell 'em where you grew up in. It's okay to tell them your situation." Goofy spoke, putting a hand on Desi's shoulder. Desi nodded hesitantly and was lead to the table to sit down. 

"Okay…"

~

“So what’d boss say?” Miss Brooks asked the tall mouse that swung open her door carelessly. Mortimer sighs.

"Not now.” Mortimer snaps, practically growling. Miss Brooks remained unphased, walking over to Mortimer and applying a seductive tone.

“What? Oh come on darling, you know I just like to play. Why not Ha cha cha yourself over here?” Miss Brooks cooed. Mortimer looks at Miss Brooks disgusted.

“Umm. I’m just going to Ha cha cha myself out of here. I’m just grabbing my bag from upstairs.”

“Ugh, fine. You used to be fun.” Miss Brooks pouts, grumpily walking away. Mortimer proceeds upstairs. He located and grabs the bag he had left in Desi’s room, and looks around sadly.

 

~~

“-Yeah, you got it Button! Your hand placement is perfect.” 

“I’m going to play the ukulele exactly like you one day!” Tiny giggling squeaked.

“Aww, shooting for the stars, huh kiddo?”

~~

 

Mortimer gives a sad sigh, closing his eyes and trying to dismiss the memory.

~

"That's about it… I know it's obvious my parents never wanted me but… It's okay for me not to want to be in a place like that. R-Right?" Desi asked, her voice broken. She had a heart aching thought in her mind that,  
what if her parents did want her, and she was taken and lied to for someones evil gain. Or something also troubling, if her parents really did abandon her like that. Minnie had tears streaming down her face. Horror and shock from what Desi had explained. Mickey felt sick to his stomach.

"How. Could I not know of such a horrible place?" Mickey questioned.

"It musta been hidden. Out of the kingdom's grounds anyway." Goofy said, looking down at the table. Minnie sobbed, looking at Mickey.

"Oh Mickey…" She spoke, feeling guilt as if she had any control over what happened. Mickey rubbed his temples, feeling like his head was full of pressure. Desi felt herself shaking, reliving the horrors again made her go silent. She sank down in her chair weakly. Minnie stood up and bent down next to Desi. She very gently put a hand on Desi's back.  
For some reason, Desi didn't flinch. Instead, she looked up at Minnie. They made eye contact and Desi did the unexpected. She hugged Minnie. Minnie, without hesitation, hugged the girl close. Feeling her own heart thump hard. Everyone grew silent, holding their own breath. When Minnie released Desi, she wiped some tears from her face. Everyone exhaled, looking at the two mice.  
Minnie was shaking, she had no idea what had come over her, neither did Desi.

"D-Don't worry sweetie. We'll help you get back to good health and then... W-We'll find you a nice family." Minnie promised, giving a smile.

"Right Mickey?" Minnie asked, facing Mickey. Mickey snapped out of his surprise and looked at Minnie. His face softened at her gaze.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Well." Minnie started, standing quickly.

"First things first. You look like you could use a nice warm bath." Minnie said, and rang a bell placed hanging from the wall facing the entrance of the kitchen. Footsteps were heard, and four women in maid uniforms came in.

"Would you ladies mind taking care of Miss Desi. She needs to freshen up." Minnie requested, flashing another warm smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Mouse." They all replied in unison, smiling in reply. Desi hesitated, looking back at Minnie.

"It's okay, go on. Mickey and I will be waiting for you." Minnie assured. Desi felt more at ease, and followed the women to a large washroom. 

"Well, I should really get this ice cream to Max before it melts." Goofy explained. 

"And Goofy's my ride back." Donald included.

"We really appreciate what you're doing Mick, and we don't want to just leave you or leave Desi-"

“Oh it’s fine, Goofy. Don't worry about it. What you two did was honorable.” Mickey assured.

"We'll come back to check in on things. Tell her that please." Donald smiled, turning with Goofy to leave.

“No problem.” Minnie called out.

“Bah bye!”

~  
Desi entered and stood back as the maids got the bath ready. Desi made a double take when she caught something. A large mirror was next to her. She couldn't believe it. This was actually the first time she could see her own image so clearly. She touched the glass, looking at her appearance. Her hair was tangled, messy, and greasy. She was very thin and weak looking, and her skin was extremely pale. She traced her fingers around the dark circles of her eyes. Desi frowned, looking away from the mirror. She looked nothing like the normal mice she just met. She fumbled with her hands before given instructions from the maids. Although awkward for her, Desi felt her body relax once she got into a warm tub of water. The women washed her hair and fur with amazing smelling shampoo and conditioner. They had to wash her a few times.

~

Back in the other room, Minnie hummed as she finished making the food.

"This is one heck of a day, huh Min? This poor thing has been to tartarus and back. Baggy messed up clothes. Dark circles around her eyes and gosh her hair is so long." Mickey couldn't help but say. Minnie got an idea from that last part said, perking up with a smile. She turned the burner low and grabbed the phone nearby.

"Hellooo! Ahaha, yes, it's Minnie." Minnie giggles as she spoke over the line.

"Daisy, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Can you drive over? I need you to bring your beauty supply bad, specifically, just for hair. … No no, not for me, someone else who really needs it. ... Yes now would be amazing! … Okay, I'll see you soon." Minnie said, hanging up the phone. Mickey flashed a confused look at his wife.

"I called Daisy to come over and give that sweet girl a hair cut." Minnie explained.

"That's very sweet." Mickey said, smiling again.

~

When Goofy drove up to drop of Donald, they were both surprised to see Daisy walking out to her own car, holding a bag.

"Dasiy? Where you going hun?" Donald asked, giving his wife a confused look.

"Oh, hello hun." Daisy greeting, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Minnie called and said she needed me to come over and give someone a haircut. I have no idea who though, but Minnie made it sound like she really needed it." Daisy explained. Donald knew who she was describing. He knew if anyone could tame that hair it would be his wife. He gave a little smile, waving goodbye to Goofy before turning back to Daisy.

"Are the boys home?" Donald asked.

"Yes, they are in the living room playing video games." Daisy said, getting into her car.

"I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll see you later, and try not to destroy each other while I'm gone!" She called, backing out of the driveway.

~

Desi felt odd, pulling on the fresh new clothes the kind maids provided her. They smelt good as well. They were warm as if somebody had put them in a dryer. She had never felt so clean in all her life. Her hair was still slightly wet as she walked into the living room. She was guided by the maids of course, the place was pretty huge. Mickey and Minnie gave a warm smile when they saw Desi enter the room.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Minnie asked in a sweet tone. Desi blushed, letting her hair fall in front of her face. It smelt so good.

"I feel… Really good. Like I just had a huge weight lifted off me." The shy mouse explained explained.

"You look much more comfortable." Mickey smiled. Poor thing, it must have been difficult for the maids to brush all the tangles out.

"T-Thank you for the clothes, and for everything. ... Umm… Where's Mr. Goofy and Donald? " Desi thanked but asked as she saw no sign of them.

"They had to get home but they promised to check in on you." Minnie explained. Mickey heard Desi's stomach grumble.

"Hey, Minnie made some angel hair noodles earlier. Would you like me to warm up some?" Mickey offered. As much as Desi wanted to deny, her stomach hurt too much.

"I-If it's no trouble." Desi said softly. She couldn't turn down food. Mickey smiled before walking out of the room to go warm a plate. Just then, there was a knock at the door  
and someone walked in.

"Oh Daisy, thank you for coming." Minnie greeted, running over hugging her friend. Daisy smiled and went to speak, but something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Looking behind Minnie she saw a small mouse. Her eyes widened at the long hair.

"Oh my! This must be the dearie you told me about Minnie." Daisy said, walking over to Desi. Desi had an urge to flinch back but forced herself to stay. Daisy felt Her fingers through Desi hair.

"Wow, it's so soft. Ooo and it's so long." Daisy complimented. Desi felt herself get redder.

"I might be able to bring myself to cut too much of it. It's just all so beautiful. Maybe a trim for the edges and I cut those bangs out of your eyes." Daisy said out loud more to herself than Minnie or Desi, observing the mouse close. Desi looked at Minnie with a pleading look. Minnie understood and walked over.

"You see Desi. This is my friend Daisy, and she'll be giving you a nice haircut. It'll really help you feel nice. Daisy, this is Desi. Mickey and I will be taking care of her for a bit." Minnie explained. Daisy gave a smile, looking at Minnie then back at Desi.

"Would that be okay with you?" She asked politely. Desi nodded slightly, still feeling embarrassed. Daisy grabbed her bag she bought and pulled out some beauty supplies.  
Desi's hair was still slightly wet so Daisy didn't have to spray it. Daisy combed it in different directions. Desi felt pretty silly with so much hair now combed in her face. She felt the slight tickle of the scissors barely touching her  
back, but it felt kinda nice. After a while, Daisy then moved on to cutting hair out of Desi's face. Once Daisy stopped cutting, she blow dried it, and brushed it again. Minnie put her hands over her mouth.

"She looks like a completely different mouse from when she first met her. You did such a great job Daisy." Minnie complimented. Minnie led Desi over to a large mirror to look at herself. Desi hesitantly looked over at her reflection, her eyes widening and not helping but giving a small gasp. Her hair was now soft and even, with her bangs out of her face. She was all clean and even though her clothes are big, they're in excellent condition with no holes.

"I almost look… Normal." Desi couldn't help but say, still feeling uneasy to see herself. She still had dark circles around her eyes, and she was extremely pale and frail looking.

"You are normal." Daisy said, smiling.

"Whoever tells you otherwise is just jealous." She said with a funny smile. Daisy looked at her watch.

"I better get home before the boys kill each other. I'll see you around Min, and nice to meet you Desi." Daisy said with a wave as she gathered get things. Minnie walked her friend out and then looked at Desi.

"Hmm, what is taking Mickey so long?” Minnie asks and Minnie walks away to go find Mickey in kitchen Desi followed shortly behind. Minnie gasps when she gets there, spotting her husband in the fridge chowing down on some cheese.

“Mickey Mouse!” Minnie called out, her hands on her hips.

“Oh! Sorry, I may have gotten into the cheese." Mickey nervously laughs. He runs around the table and grabs a plate out of the microwave. He then places the plate in front of Desi when she sits down at the table.

“Sorry about that. … Gosh, your hair looks great, Desi!”

“Thank you! Mrs. Daisy did it for me!” Desi smiles happily. She tries the noodles and lights up.

“Mmmm, so good!” Desi excitedly said, shoving a quite large amount of noodles into her mouth. The sauce covered her face, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Mickey and Minnie both giggle. For some reason Mickey and Minnie couldn't stop staring at the child. It was like a strange force. They both were smiling, loving seeing Desi so happy. The pressure in both their heads built up a moment. Minnie felt a large chill down her back. They both shook their heads at the same time, giving each other confused looks. When Desi finished the meal, she thanked them again. Minnie stood up from the table when she heard Desi yawn.

"You must be tired. Here, I'll take you to one of the guest rooms." Minnie said. Desi nodded and got up to follow the mouse. 

"And I'll clean up." Mickey said, grabbing all the plates that had been used earlier stacking them. 

"Starting with this." Mickey smiled, walking over to Desi with a warm cloth. He bent down slightly to wipe her mouth clean, and once he was done, Desi touched her face. She didn't realize how much of a messy eater she was.

"Awww thank you Mickey." Minnie smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Mickey laughed, walking back over to clean the kitchen. Minnie gestured to Desi to follow her, and she happily did. Mickey finished the dishes pretty quickly, and then went to the living room to sit on the couch. Minnie walked Desi into a large room with a very comfortable looking bed.

"Here we are! I hope you'll be comfortable." Minnie said. Desi was frozen a moment. This was so nice. It looked so comfortable. She gave out an excited gasp.

"Oh my stars! Is that a bed? I've never slept on a bed before! Is it comfortable?" Desi genuinely asked, ecstatic. Minnie felt her heart break at the words, but forced a smile.

"Yes… It's very comfortable…" Minnie answered. 

"Here, I'll tuck you in." Minnie said, helping Desi into bed. Desi seemed to just fall asleep quickly, thanking Minnie one more time for their kindness. Minnie stroked the girl's head before saying goodnight and leaving for the living room.


	10. The Appointment

Mickey sat on the couch in deep thought. Mostly about Desi and the orphanage. All the horrors that occurred there. He wished he could have done something before. He turned and smiled when he saw Minnie approaching. Minnie took her place, cuddling Mickey close.

"What a day." He said sighing.

"She's out like a light." Minnie said. Mickey smiled in response, but it faded quickly.

"She's never had a bed Mickey." Minnie said quietly. Mickey let out a rough breath at the  
information. 

"What else has this kid been without?" Mickey moaned in frustration.

"So what's the plan?" Minnie asked softly.

"We'll get her some clothes tomorrow and I'll see about getting her to a doctor for any medical needs." Mickey said. Minnie nodded, burying her head in Mickey's chest.

"Then, once she's better, we'll find her a new family." Mickey said. Minnie froze at this. Shr knew it was the right thing to do in her mind, and yet when she heard the last part should couldn't help but feel as if that… Was wrong. It left a sour taste in her mouth. Mickey himself didn't like how the words felt as they left him, but he did his best to ignore it.

"I'll take her around town with Daisy to get her new clothes." Minnie said.

"And I'll set up a doctor's appointment." Mickey said. They both spent the next few hours talking about what to do about Desi until they finally grew too tired. Heading to bed and snuggling under the covers. They didn't even say goodnight, falling asleep together in each other's arms.

~

Desi tossed and turned in her sleep. The same nightmare played out. She was in total darkness, lost. She was shaking, one from the cold and from the creeping fear. The same voice taunted her just as the night before. And just as before, Desi was pushed off the cliff, screaming loudly right before hitting the bottom of the bottom. Sharp rocks piercing flesh. Desi woke up, panting heavily, sweat dripping down her neck and face. Her heart pounding like a loud drum against her chest, almost as if it was trying to escape her body. She looked around at her surroundings. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. Desi looked out the window, realizing it was still night time and she should try to go back to sleep. The bed was just so soft and comfortable.

"It's your fault." Desi heard a voice call. She gasps, sitting up in the bed quickly.

"H-hello?" Desi called out, getting out of bed and looking around.

"It's all your fault. If you would just left with me, I could have been saved!"

Desi turned around quickly, looking for the source of the voice. It sounded terrifying yet familiar.

"L-look, I don't want any trouble. Please l-leave me alone." Desi begged out loud, still searching for the voice. Desi calmed herself after standing there for quite a bit. She went to crawl back into bed, the covers seeming to welcome her presence. She shut her eyes but that's when she heard it. A cough. She opened her eyes, something coughed behind her. Another cough. Desi swallowed, sitting up and managed to get enough courage you look behind her. She screamed, seeing Henrey standing there. Glowing pink liquid dripped down his beak. If she didn't know what it was supposed to be, Desi would have found it beautiful.

"It's your fault! And now look at you living the high life! Henrey shouted. Desi shook her head.

"N-no, Henrey I… It's not like that!"

"Your fault! Your fault! YOUR FAULT!!" His voice screamed before grabbing Desi's shoulder.

She awoke with a gasp, leaning over from sitting up quickly and breathing quickly. Desi shook, tears from her eyes from crying in her sleep still falling down her face. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare that woke her up. This time, it was thankfully time to get up. The sun was finally starting to welcome a new day, and Desi was happy to greet it. Desi walked over to the window and took in the outside. It was so beautiful, so lit up. She cracked the window a little bit. The grass was so green, the trees flowed in the wind with such grace, and the smell of the outside air-filled Desi's lungs pleasantly. Desi couldn't believe this was reality. Opening the bedroom door, Desi walked out into the large hall. Not knowing the place quite well, she tried to retrace her steps back to the living room. She stumbled upon the kitchen and dining room again, and was greeted by Mickey and Minnie, already settling into the morning. Mickey was sitting at his place at the table, and Minnie was cooking some breakfast

"Well good morning." Mickey greeted, shining a warm smile to the girl. Desi gave a small wave, still slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to such kindness. Minnie turned around and smiled

"Good morning sweetie! I have breakfast almost ready. Do you like Eggs and Bacon?" Minnie asked with a smile. Desi shrugged her arms.

"I don't know Mrs. Minnie. I've never had Eggs or Bacon." Desi explained. Minnie frowned a  
moment. She wished Desi didn't have to live what she lived through. Minnie cleared her throat and began making plates for the three of them.

"Well... We'll just have to try it." Minnie said, bringing the plates to the table. Desi smelt the food and her mouth watered. It smelled like she was being served heavens food by God. She stopped a moment however.

"Umm, Mrs. Minnie… If you have maids, I assume you have servants so… Why do you cook?" Desi curiously asked.

"Oh, I just love to cook. I enjoy it so very much." Minnie explained, smiling and giggling all bubbly. Mickey was already eating away, thanking his wife for such an amazing meal. She smiled and gave another small giggle. Desi nodded and grabbed the bacon and took a bite. She really liked it. She took a bite of the eggs and her eyes widened. They were delicious. Everything was amazing. She ate slowly, loving and cherishing each bite she took. Mickey looked over and Minnie, who gave a nod.

"So Desi, when's the last time you've been to a doctor?" Mickey asked, placing his hands on the table. Desi looked at the two curiously.

"I've never been to a doctor. Unless my mother, whoever she was, gave birth to me in a hospital before giving me away. So I can't tell you if I've ever seen a doctor." Desi answered with a shrug. Mickey sighed, that was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Well, if you don't mind, we want to make sure we have everything necessary to make you healthy again, so I set up a doctor's appointment for you today. Would you mind going to it?" Mickey asked. Desi held her breath, her nerves taking over.

"W-well I… I don't see why not but… What will they be doing?" Desi asked, finishing her meal.

"Well, they'll be asking you what problems you think you might have, they'll be checking you for shot records. I'm guessing you're gonna need a lot of shots." Mickey laughed nervously.

"Are you afraid of needles?" Minnie asked concerned.

"No. I don't think so. I mean, I've been through worse." Desi laughed. Mickey and Minnie both gave each other scared looks.

"Well. U-umm.." Mickey didn't know what to say.

"Let's go get you an outfit to borrow for the day. I'll take you shopping for clothes later." Minnie said, standing up and gesturing for Desi to follow her. Desi complied and followed. Minnie's closet was huge, spreading out almost like a hallway on its own. Desi didn't want to wear any of the dresses Minnie presented her, she felt they'd uncomfortable. Desi walked towards the back of the closet, eyes setting on some old style dresses. Her eyes lit up when she found a beautiful red dress with a lighter red sash and now attached around the waste.

"May I wear this one?" Desi asked, grabbing the hanger and holding it out to show Minnie. Minnie turned her attention, walking over to Desi to see which one she meant.

"Oh that one! Of course you may. My goodness, I haven't worn this since my aunt Sierra's wedding!" Minnie smiled.

Mickey gave his wife a kiss before heading out the door, showing Desi to his car. Desi gave a nervous frown to Minnie before leaving, but Minnie gave her a reassuring smile. The car drive was.quiet, but Mickey didn't seem to mind, he had a peppy attitude and a smile on his face. Classic Mickey anyone would say.

"So uh, Desi? Do you have any hobbies you enjoy?" Mickey asked, trying to start a conversation. Desi looked over and thought for a moment.

"Umm. Well, I... Like to read." Desi replied, giving a sheepish smile. She didn't know if that was a considered hobbie. Mickey smiled. 

"Oh that sounds swell! Any books you think I've read?" Mickey asked, giving his classic giggle.

"Well… Umm, I really like Of Mice and Men. It's one of my favorite books." Desi said, blushing slightly.

"Wow, that's a great book! Umm, that's pretty advanced. I remember reading that in high school... How old are you?" Mickey asked.

"Thirtee-I mean F-Fourteen. My birthday was a few days ago, sorry for the slip-up." Desi explained. Mickeys eyes widened.

"It was your birthday! Oh happy birthday!" Mickey laughed. Desi looked down. She honestly hated her birthday. It just a sad time from all she can remember.

"What's so happy about it?" Desi asked in a low voice. The atmosphere in the car turned so tense you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Well, it's the day you were born... It's a special day." Mickey replied in a nervous voice.

"It doesn’t sound so special." Desi unintentionally snapped. She realized this and quickly apologized.

"I- I’m sorry, Mr Mickey. I just," Desi sighed out, feeling her chest ache from her thoughts.

"My own parents didn't even want me… Why didn’t they want me? My birthday just reminds me that I was left behind. I just wish I knew why." Desi expressed, turning to look out the window.

 

"No need to apologise sweetie." Mickey pulled the car over to the big building, remaining quiet a moment.

"Hey... Believe it or not, there's a reason you were born. Not to suffer. Not because you were a mistake, but because you're a gift. Everyone is." Mickey gently put a hand on Desi's shoulder. She looked up to Mickey with big eyes, feeling tears try to battle their way out. Desi leaned over the seat and hugged Mickey, who happily hugged back. A gentle and wonderful moment. Mickey felt a chill run up his spine the minute they touched, a small ring in his ears. It was really strange, but Mickey brushed it off. 

"Let's go inside." Mickey gently

They exit the car and head inside. This hospital was large, and they had to find the right area to check into. Desi was very nervous, sitting in the waiting room with Mickey. She started shaking when the nurse called her name, turning to look at Mickey. Mickey gave Desi a reassuring look, walking behind her. Once they were in a room, Mickey looked down nervously as Mickey anxiously and her sat in silence, waiting for the doctor. Desi perked up when the door opened, the doctor walking in. She was a tall weasel with white fur and one brown spot on her cheek. She smiled at Desi, seeing how tense the mouse was.

"Hello Miss Desi. I'm Dr. Riften, and I'm guessing the father?" The weasel gestured to Mickey.

"Oh, no no! I uhh, am her uncle! Yes uncle." Mickey lied, smiling nervously. 

"Ah I see." Dr. Riften smiles.

"Okay hun, I need you to stand on this scale." The doctor instructed. She weighed and measured Desi. She wrote down the information on her clipboard. She then started asking Desi questions.

"Date of Birth?"

"July 23"

"Full Name?"

"Desi Camille Mouse."

"Any markings?"

"Umm.." Desi looked around nervously. Mickey suppressed a laugh. In a silly fashion, Mickey plugged his ears.

"I have a birthmark on my hand and another… In a weird place." Desi answered, blushing.

"I understand" Dr. Riften lightly chuckled.

"Are you sexually active?"

"N-No!"

"Okay, when's the last time you had a vaccine?" The doctor asked.

"Like needles? I've had none." Desi replied casually. The doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're fourteen years old and never had a shot?"Dr. Riften Desi shook her head no."

"Well… Looks like you're going to need uhmm, at least fourteen shots."

~

Donald unlocked the door, walking into his house. He was carrying a couple bags of groceries. He set them on the counter, looking around curiously.

“Daisy?” Donald called out.

“Oh! Yes Donald? I'm in the living room.” Daisy responded. Once Donald got there, he notices Daisy was casually sewing a pillow together as she comfortably sat on the couch. Donald felt something was off and it quickly started bothering him. Daisy looked up from her task and saw her husband's look.

 

"What's the matter, Donald?" Daisy asked concerned, setting down her sewing stuff.

“It’s- ... Quiet in here. Where are the boys?”

“Oh, they’re out spending their money at Stop And Game.” Daisy laughs, waving a dismissive hand. Donald smirks and hops on the couch.

“So, sounds like we have alone time.” Donald smirked, causing Daisy to giggle.

“Hey, no smart ideas Donald. I have to be over at Minnies soon.”

“Awww, I think there’s at least some time for-"  
Donald takes that moment to pull Daisy's face in close.

"This.” Donald gives Daisy a big kiss. She giggles and happily returns it. Donald then showers Daisy in kisses on her shoulder face and neck. Daisy started to wiggle around, laughing from the tickle.

“Donald! Aha, what are you doing? Why are you so affectionate right now?” Daisy couldn't help but ask. Donald pauses and simply looks at Daisy. He places a hand on her cheek before giving her one more kiss.

“I love you.”

“Aww I love you too.” Daisy said, returning another kiss. Donald kisses Daisy again, but this time she pulls back. A question on her mind.

“So, Donald, that Desi girl. You and Goofy found her, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Are you sure we haven’t seen her before. Because, I feel like," Daisy would have bit her lip if she could, pausing before trying to continue.

" I don’t know. That I’ve met her before? Like, she's someone I already knew.” Daisy tried to explain. Donald sat up.

“Hey, Goofy was saying the same thing!”

“Oh really? What about you?”

“Well, uhh… It has to be a coincidence or something.”

"Donald! There's no such thing as a coincidence." Daisy frowned, crossing her arms. Donald sighed, looking at Daisy directly.

"If I dress up as you, people think I'm you. If Mickey dressed as Minnie, it would be the same thing. We all probably just know a mouse at some point with long hair that reminds us of Desi." Donald explained. Daisy softened her expression.

“Hmm… Maybe you’re right.” Daisy sighed out. She sits up, straightening out her dress before grabbing her purse.

“Oh, do you think they boys would like her?”

“Maybe. Are you leaving now?” Donald asked pitifully.

“Ahaha, yes Donald. I’ll be back in time to make dinner.” Daisy turns to leave before suddenly being grabbed.

“Wait! One more thing.” Donald called.

“Hmm?”

“There’s something on your cheek.” Donald pointed out, eyes wide. Daisy's eyes then widened as well.

“Oh really? What-?” Donald cuts off Daisy by kissing her cheek. She touched it with her hand and started giggling before throwing her arms around Donald to hug him. Both Daisy and Donald shared a nice moment together. Daisy suddenly perked up, feeling her phone vibrate. She flipped it open and frowned.

"I guess I'm not going over tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"Minnie left for the hospital."


	11. Shopping Life

Minnie looked away from the magazine when she saw Mickey and Desi walk out. She sighed in relief and wiping the sleep from her eyes. It had been hours since they had left and got so worried that she drove over to the hospital to wait. She guessed she wasn't the only one who pulled an all nighter. It was quickly becoming afternoon already. She smiled and stood up.

"How'd she do?" Minnie asked, smiling at Desi, Mickey, and the doctor.

"Oh she did wonderful, but, I'm going to need a moment to speak with you about things. Desi, please go sit down in the waiting room." Dr. Riften said, giving both Mickey and Minnie a serious look. Minnie looked at Mickey, who gave a nervous chuckle. They followed the nurse into a back room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mouse, I have to let you know, Desi has received multiple shots, but, that's not all the help she needs. She is your niece correct? " The doctor started. Mickey looked Minnie before he knew she'd speak up. 

"Uhh, oh yes yes! W-we are her uncle and aunt all right. What does she need?" Mickey asked nervously, Minnie giving him a confused look before it clicked. It made sense, it would be hard to explain why they just have a random child mouse.

"Well, as your husband knows, I sent her to a doctor who specializes in children with... Traumatic experiences." Doctor Riften started. Minnie swallowed, feeling pain in her stomach, like someone was twisting it in an effort to wring it out.

"Well, you see Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. So far we have detected she has a Panic Disorder. We've prescribed her some medication to help with attacks. She's also a great amount behind on sleep, so we're prescribing her some night meds to help her sleep. Desi is very thin and weak, she needs to get a healthy diet and exercise. We also treated her for some cuts before they got infected but there are a lot of bruises on her so have her be careful until she's healed. Do you know how any of this happened?" Dr. Riften asked serious. Mickey immediately felt nervous.

“A-ah, well I-”

"You're not implying that she was abused are you?" Minnie asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

“It's okay. Don’t worry you two, I think I can assume what’s going on. It’s good you got your niece out of that environment.” Doctor Riften said without question, giving a smile. Mickey and Minnie sighed in unison. Only if she knew what she was saying.

“Oh- uh. W-well... Thank you. So how do I take care of this, do I take some paperwork to the ladies in the front?”

"Well, since she's not your daughter, you don't have to pay for any of this. You can drop her off at child services and they'll pay for it."Dr. Riften replied. Mickey frowned. No way in his mind would he do that, he promised himself he'd take care of Desi.

"No, we'll pay for that stuff now. She's our responsibility." Mickey said with a serious face. Minnie looked over at Mickey and blushed. When he takes things serious like this, it's a subtle reminder of one of the many things she loves about Mickey. When he's ready and determined to take on any task. He's definitely her hero. The doctor nodded and handed Mickey the bill.

~

"I'm so sorry, you didn't have to buy me all of this." Desi said, looking at the medical report.

"Oh, it's fine. These meds will help you and you'll be much happier soon." Mickey said with a smile. 

"Exactly, no need to apologise, Desi." Minnie agreed, setting her purse down. 

"I for one am exhausted. Why don't we lie down for the night?" Minnie yawned, rubbing her eyes and kicking off her shoes.

"You go ahead to the bedroom Min. I'll take Desi to her room." Mickey said, looking at Desi quickly.

"Oh, if you don't mind that is."

"Oh, not at all. Thank you."

Minnie smiled as she watched the two walk away. In a way, she saw some of Mickey's traits in Desi. Just a coincidence, right?

~

Mortimer slammed his head on the steering wheel of his car. He had drove up and down the road and walked through the forest near the orphanage multiple times. Nothing, no sign of Desi. He exited the car and decided to dive deeper into the woods. 

“Ugh, here I am looking for a lost kid and yet I’m the one who feels lost... This is stupid.” He pulled out his flashlight and looked around. He look ahead and around, and only stopped when he stepped on something odd. His eyes squinted as he looked down, grabbing a shoes.

"Ah, alright a bit closer. Now let's find you, Cinderella." Mortimer said, running to his car. She might be following the highway back to town. He knew he had there. Getting back into his car, he hesitated a moment. Why is he doing this? He shouldn't have done what he did in the first place. He was just so full of anger, jealousy, and sadness. The anger he had aimed for Mickey and Minnie took over, he needed revenge. He never realized he'd ever grow an attachment to the kid. Now he was full of nothing but regret, and everything was falling apart. He just wanted this to end. Mortimer took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He knew he needed to find Desi no matter what, a huge part of him praying she was safe. At this point he didn't know if he was looking for her because he was told to, or he was doing it because he was scared something happened to her.

Mortimer took a deep breath, closing his eyes and muttering to himself. He started his car up and started driving towards the next town to begin another search.

~

"UAAAHHHHHHAAAA!" Desi woke up with an intense jolt, her body violently shaking. Tears already had been started down her face.

"I'm sorry! I said I was sorry!" Desi yelled, sitting up on her arms. She breathed in and out to try and calm herself. She used her hand to wipe off her tears. Her nightmare. It was like the one before but Henrey was the one who pushed her off the cliff. Desi shook her head, standing up and getting dressed. It took her a while, but she brushed her hair and then headed out of her room. She got lost but somehow found her way to the kitchen.

~

Minnie and Daisy were sitting at the table, hot coffee in each other's hands. Minnie had finished telling Daisy all of Desi's story. The reaction was the same as the others. Shock and sadness filled Daisy's face.

"That's so sad." Daisy said, frowning at Minnie.

"So I feel like we need to help her." Minnie said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"It's strange but.. I feel like I've met her before." Minnie said, looking at her cup.

"Strange but, I honestly felt that too." Daisy spoke up.

"And Donald said he and Goofy felt the same way last night." Daisy explained. Before Minnie could say anything in response, Desi walked in shyly. 

"Aw hi sweetie, would you like some breakfast? Minnie offered, smiling warmly.

"Oh, I don't want to be trouble Mrs. Minnie." Desi quickly said, nervously feeling like she did something wrong. Minnie wanted to respond with a typical 'No trouble, go ahead and sit down' but another idea came up. One so that Desi wouldn't feel guilty about.

"It's not trouble hun, here look," Minnie took Desi's hand and, to her surprise, there wasn't a flinch or hesitation. Going over to a counter, she then grabbed an egg, cracking it into the bowl.

"Now you try." Minnie smiled, taking a step back. Desi looked at Minnie and then the egg.

"Go head. What you do is tap the egg gently, but also hard enough to crack, and then pull the shell apart so the egg makes it into the bowl." Minnie instructed. Desi looked at the bowl and nervously tapped the egg against it. She looked at Minnie who once again smiled reassuringly. She tapped the egg again, slightly harder. It cracked but not all the way. Desi perked up and looked at Minnie again.

"That's it, you're doing it right."

Desi breathed in deep taping it one more time and pulling the shell apart.

"See? You can do just fine. Let's make the eggs together." Minnie said, grabbing a plastic spatula. Desi beamed.

~

"Goodness Desi that dress is so cute on you. Minnie, when's the last time you wore that?" Daisy asked as she complimented the mouse eating to her right. Desi was wearing a dress that's sleeves and top was yellow, and sash down is green.

"Oh that old thing? I have no idea honestly." Minnie giggles, also smiling to see Mickey had come to join them.

"Didn't this outfit come with a bow?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Yes but I didn't know if Desi would be comfortable in that." Minnie explained, and before she got the chance to speak more on it, Daisy grabs Desi by the arm.

"Well that won't do! I can tie that now easily in her hair, she won't even notice." Daisy announced, moving quickly to Minnie's room to retrieve the bow. Minnie shook her head, poor Desi looked scared out of her mind.

"Poor thing. Thank you so much for helping her with me Mickey." Minnie said with a smile.

"Of course. Whatever we do, we do it together." Mickey said, kissing his wife lovingly.

"Well. It's good practice in case we ever get to be parents." Minnie giggled. Mickey gave a smile but a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh Minnie. You know I want more than anything to raise a child with you," Mickey started, giving a breath before continuing.

"But… This girl... She's not ours so... Don't get too attached." Mickey said, kissing Minnie on the forehead. Minnie gave a frown and looked at the floor.

"And done. Oh Minnie, are you ready?" Daisy called.

"You're right Mickey…" Minnie discreetly ended that with a 'but', it didn't however go unnoticed by Mickey.

"Min I,"

"Daisy and I are going to go shopping for clothes and things she'll need. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm fine Minnie. I'm going to take Pluto to the dog park."

Minnie smiled, turning on her heels to walk over to the other girls. When in hearing range, she heard Daisy talking to Desi, more about how amazing and soft Desi's hair  
was. Desi continued to blush from embarrassment. 

"Alright gals. It's time to go shopping. Desi, you can pick out anything you like when we get there. Daisy, where should we go?" Minnie asked, grabbing her car keys. Daisy smiled and brightened up.

"The mall! I heard they're having the most amazing sale at 21 Forevermore!" Daisy said excitedly. Minnie smiled and looked over at Desi.

"Is that okay with you Desi?" Minnie asked with a smile. Desi looked up to Minnie, pushing her bangs slightly out of her face.

"Umm, I'm only fourteen not twenty-one." Desi pointed out. Minnie and Daisy both giggled.

"That's just the name of the store sweetie." Daisy giggled. Desi let her head fall again, feeling ashamed. Minnie caught this and immediately felt guilty for laughing. She just thought she was adorable was all.

"Now that's quite alright, anybody could have made the same mistake." Minnie tried to reassure. Poor Desi didn't know any better after all. The three girls walked outside, Minnie getting in the driver's seat, Daisy getting in front seat, and Desi getting in the back. They drove to a very large building. Desi  
looked up at it in wonder. It seemed to go on for a long time. They walked through the entrance that lead to the 21 forevermore part of the store. There were many different aisles of clothing, the store also had very pop like music playing. Minnie looked around the clothing, looking more for clothes for Desi. Daisy, on the other hand, was exploring all  
the different types of clothing for herself, lost in a world of shopping. Daisy can't always help it, when she goes out like this it makes her happy. Desi looked around, not really being drawn to most of the clothing. Most of it was lightly colored and showed a lot of the body. It didn't look comfortable. Minnie smiled and grabbed an outfit, smiling to herself.

"What about this Desi?" Minnie shows Desi the outfit she was holding.

“Here, go try this on in the dressing room.” Minnie instructed, grabbing Desi's hand gently to lead her. Desi walks out with a cute pink dress on. Minnie smiled but Desi gives an unsure and nervous look on accident, causing Minnie to frown.

"What's wrong with it sweetie? I think it looks cute on you"

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Minnie. I just have never gotten a chance to pick out my own clothing. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed. Do they have anything... Older? Because I love the style of your older clothes I saw in your closet. I feel slightly uncomfortable in this umm… New dress.”

"Well, most of the stuff here is like that. Hmm, I know we'll find you something though. Go and look anywhere you want. I’ll keep looking too." Minnie said determined. Desi frowned and walked around, looking through the racks of clothing. She turned her head when she suddenly spotted another store. It had dim and colorful lighting and it seemed to have a lot of clothes too. Desi walked towards it, being drawn toward the store. She saw all sorts of amazing t-shirts and outfits. Rainbow lights shined through the darker areas. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a type of shirt. It was a simple t-shirt with green gloves. As Desi continues to look around, she finds more and more clothing she likes. Comfortable and, how do you say it? Cool, that's what people say, she found some cool outfits.

"Desi?" Minnies voice behind Desi suddenly asks. Desi gets startled and drops all the things she has in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Did you find something you like?"

“Well, yeah, a few things actually. I really like this store. It’s very unique. I really like this shirt. It comes with gloves!”

"Then that's what we'll get. Anything else?" Minnie asked with a soft smile. Desi lights up, leading Minnie through the store. She picks out more outfits and Minnie happily gets them for her. Once they finished, they leave the store and meet up with Daisy.

“Would you girls mind holding my bags? I just have to use the ladies room really quick.”

“No problem, Minnie.” Daisy responds, grabbing the bags from Minnie. Minnie smiles and quickly walks off to the closest restroom. As they waited, Desis eyes start to wonder, and her eyes catch something in the window of a jewelry store. Desi wonders off without thinking, pushing her face close to the glass and peaking in.

“Oh Desi? What are you doing over here?” Daisy asks, and Desi once again gets startled.

“Oh, sorry Mrs. Daisy! I must have wandered off.”

“Did you see something you like? Daisy asked, looking at the store.

"Oh! Do you want to get your ears pierced?” Daisy asked, already pulling Desi into the store. Desi winced.

“That sounds like it might hurt.”

“Oh, it does for just a moment. But you get these beautiful earrings and you can change them out whenever!”

“Well… They do look pretty.” Desi slightly smiles, being pulled over so easily by Daisy.

“Trust me, you’ll really like this.” Daisy talks to the worker and Desi is told to sit on a high up chair.

“Here, I’ll hold you hand.”

“What for- ow!” Desi makes a small yip in pain, the first ear pierced. The second one went in easier, and Desi relaxed.

“See? Not so bad. And look.” Daisy smiled, holding up a mirror.

“I- I love it! Thank you Mrs. Daisy.” Desi and Daisy walk out, giggling as they looked at Desi’s new earrings. Minnie walked back out, taking her bags back.

"Alright, next we should buy you some new shoes. Daisy, will you take her? I'm going to go buy some supplies like toothbrushes and stuff for her."

"Oh, of course! Come on hun."

“Wait a second…" Minnie started and the gasped.

"Desi, your ears!”

“Y-yeah?” Desi swallowed nervously.

“They look perfect on you.” Minnie cheered, and Desi sighed in relief.

“T-thank you!”

“Ahaha, alright. Time for some shoe shopping!” Daisy grabs Desi hand, and runs to the next shoe store. Desi squeaked at the sudden contact. Once inside, Desi watches as Daisy makes her way around the small shoe store, Daisy quickly running back and forth. Desi didn't know how someone could go crazy like that over foot protectors. As she started to daydream off, she was suddenly approached by a worker of the shop. He had a giant smile on his face —it honestly creeped Desi out.

"Hello and how may I help you this fine evening ma'am? You seem to be confused." The seller said, looking over Desi by circling her. Desi felt uncomfortable, swallowed hard.

"Umm... I'm just looking for some shoes." Desi said softly.

"Aw okay my dear. What is your shoe size?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't know.." She answered. The man chuckled and took hold of Desi's arm, leading her to another place in the shop. Desi was starting to get tired of being pulled. The seller asked her to remove a shoe. She hesitated but did as instructed. She put  
her foot on a strange metal plate on the floor. He measured her foot and lead her to the proper section with her size. Desi looked around at all the shoes. Some were neon colored and some were dark. Some were just black or white. She found a simple pair used for running. They were strong but light and were dark grey. Trying them on, they fit really nice. It was nice to walk around in shoes  
without holes or that were too big to fit. She always got hand-downs from the boys at the orphanage.

"Well, are those the ones?" The man asked. Desi nodded and took them off, walking over to the register. She looked over at Daisy, trying to tell her that she found some she's. Daisy, however, was completely lost in her own shopping, she didn't notice Desi. The man scanned them and asked for  
payment. Desi looked over at Daisy, losing her voice in anxiety. The man behind the register began to get impatient.

"You need to pay for them now." He stated, his voice not as nice as it was before.

“I well- you see I douu-uh. Don’t have any money.” Desi answered honestly. The worker gets enraged.

“What? Do you think this is some sort of free for all, kid!?” He snaps, towering over Desi.

"I-I just-" Desi was terrified, but a voice that called out immediately helped her feel more at ease.

"Oh sorry sir. I'll be paying." Minnie sets her bags down and grabs her wallet out of her purse. She looked over at Desi, and tries to give a reassuring look as she pays for the shoes. Desi tried to calm her breathing. Minnie gives Daisy an angry look as they started walking out of the store. Desi was hyperventilating at this point, trying her best to hide it.

"Daisy, I sent you over to take care of her. The poor thing is scared to death!" Minnie disappointedly pointed out. Daisy felt the guilt hit her hard.

"I'm sorry. I just saw these shoes and-"

“That’s not an excuse. You have to be responsible.” Minnie bluntly said. Desi backs away slightly, feeling tension quickly grow between the two friends.

 

"Minnie you don't have to get so angry with me. It was the seller who was the jerk and you know if I saw him scaring poor Desi I'd scold him to no end. It was just one tiny slip up."

"A tiny slip up is all it takes. Desi could have been kidnapped because of your irresponsibly!"

“Excuse me? I didn’t come over to babysit, I do that already with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. And I AM responsible.” Daisy snaps.

"Then why couldn't I trust you with my child for not even fifteen minutes!" Minnie snaps back.  
Desi opened her mouth to speak, but gets cut off by the fight.

"I could watch Desi for a month and nothing bad would happen!" Daisy scoffs, crossing her arms.

“Then act like you’ve actually been raising kids.”

“I do. It was one slip of the mind. You’re not her mom. What do you even know about raising kids?”

“Excuse me?!” Minnie and Daisy start arguing more aggressively. 

“M-Mrs. Minnie, it wasn’t Daisy’s fault. I-I.” Desi started feeling light headed, ringing in her ears growing suddenly and causing the sound around her to deafen.

“Wait, hold on a minute Minnie. Desi are you feeling okay?” Daisy asked, stopping the fight.

“Huh?- Oh Desi? What’s wrong? Oh my we must've scared you. Do you need help?” Minnie asked, instantly concerned. Desi couldn't catch her breath and before she knew it, she passed out.

“Desi!” Minnie and Daisy called out.


	12. What’s lost can be found

Desi woke up, looking around her environment. She saw a large chandelier above her, along with beautifully painted walls. Desi recognized the pictures hung around her, of Mickey and Minnie. Along with Goofy Donald, and Daisy. Desi sat up slowly, hearing voices behind her coming from the kitchen.

"She just passed out, the poor thing was so scared." Came what she assumed was Minnie's voice.

“Oh gosh. I know the doctor said this might happen. It must be so awful to go through. At least she's resting and should be calm now. Did you get everything she needs?” Mickeys voices asked.

"I believe so. I got her dental supplies, a brush, new clothes and I was going to get her toys or something, but I wanted her to pick them out. Oh I shouldn’t have gotten in that argument in front of Desi like that. And Daisy didn’t deserve that at all. We both apologized but... I don’t know why I got so defensive, it wasn’t right."

“Aww Minnie, best friends sometimes get into fights. You know each other so well, so you tend to say the things that really hurt, even if you don’t mean to. But you always recover.” Mickey assured, giving Minnie a kiss. Desi gets up and slowly makes her way to Mickey and Minnie. Giving a surprised gasp, Minnie runs back up to Desi.

“Desi! Are you alright? You gave me such a fright."

"I-I'm fine. I just… Hyperventilated. I must have passed out, I'm sorry."

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize for something like that. Does this happen to you often?”

“I actually don’t know. I think it just happens when I feel panicked.”

“Well, we’ll be more careful from now on. Hey, I ordered some cheese pizza. Let's all go have some. Take our minds off things and relax." Mickey asked the two girls. Minnie excitedly nodded. Desi nods as well and sits at the table as Mickey gives everyone a slice. Desi took a bite and fell in love. She also noticed the pain in her stomach seemed to be disappearing. She finished two more slices, and thanked Mickey and Minnie again. Mickey and Minnie smiled, and looked at each other. Both of them had a similar feeling of joy.

"Hey Desi. Wanna watch a cartoon?" Mickey asked the young mouse.

"Really? I've never watched a T.v, but I have read about them. I’d love to!" Desi excitedly answered. They went back to the living room and Mickey showed her to their D.V.D's.

"Pick out any that looks interesting. Movie or show, doesn't matter." Mickey said. Desi nodded and looked around and eventually picked out one that seemed pretty interesting. It was called Tangled.

"Oh that's a good one. A sad beginning but a happy ending." Minnie chirped. Mickey took out the disk and places it in the dvd player. 

Mickey and Minnie laughed in unison as the heard Eugene's narration. It then goes to the part where Rapunzel was kidnapped.

"Can you imagine having your baby kidnapped right after birth?" Mickey asked outloud.

"Oh that would be horrible, I don't even want to think about that." Minnie cried, feeling a pain in her heart when she thought about it. Desi towards the end felt sleepy and fell asleep right after Eugene finished narrating. As the credits rolled Mickey stretched his back and Minnie yawned. Minnie looked over and smiled.

"Look who's out." Minnie giggled while pointing at Desi. Mickey gave a soft smile and nodded. He bent down and picked up the small mouse, carrying her to the guest room she had been staying at. He set her down in the bed as Minnie pulled back the blankets, Desi's hand in her sleep trying to hold on to Mickey's arm and he gently laid her down. Mickey smiled as he tucked her in, turning and holding on to Minnie's hand as they walked out. Minnie and Mickey laid on the couch again, snuggling close, they turned and looked at each other for a moment.

"That was nice." Minnie said finally, breaking the quiet. Mickey nodded and smiled as well.

"Well, we got her all that she needs. All we have to do now is find her a good home." Mickey said. Minnie looked at him with sad eyes.

"Can we wait just a little longer? The poor thing has had a rough couple of days. Life actually. She could use the time to recover and relax. She just settled here and deserves to settle in one positive place for a while." Minnie asked, explaining quickly. Mickey eyed his wife curiously, but sighed, closing his eyes.

"A few more days, alright?" Mickey said, giving Minnie a smile.

"A week." Minnie tried, eying Mickey. Mickey Laughed and nodded in agreement. Minnie smiled at Mickey.

"Thank you, Mickey! We should do something special... Like-" Minnie smiled at Mickey, waiting for the right response. Mickey smirked and chuckled to himself

 

"You want to take her to Disneyland huh?" 

~

Desi tossed and turned as yet the same nightmare occurred, taunting her in her sleep. She woke up suddenly, eyes darting directly at the windows. Definitely too dark for her to still be awake. She laid back down but found it basically impossible to sleep. She sat up, rubbing her head. Standing up, she walked over to the window again and looked out. It went out to a balcony over the back yard, if you could call it that, of Mickey and Minnie's home. It was a gigantic looking green field, moving out into a beautiful garden. Flowers and beautiful plants scattered everywhere. Curiosity took over, and Desi opened the door gently, cold air blowing back and causing her to shiver. She looked over at the chair next to the dresser. She had laid her jacket on it, pursuing to take it and put it back on. She pulled her hair out of the hood and let it flow towards the ground. It swayed in the wind as she opened the door again, walking outside onto the balcony, she looked over the safety wall that beautifully decorated the balcony. She was quite high off the ground, looking off at the beautiful green grass that shined back from the full moons glow. She looked to her left, one of the pillars that held up the balcony was decorated in beautiful flowers and green vines. Walking over Desi decided to climb down, curious to explore the beautiful garden. She descended pretty quickly, feeling more strength that before when she had escaped the orphanage. As she touched the ground, she started to walk through and follow a trail. Desi looked at the trees and flowers, admiring the beautiful colored flowers and various plants that grew across the yard. She walked towards the trees growing farther away, curious to explore what seemed to be a Forest. The moon shined bright, hitting a nearby pond and reflecting it's light into Desi's eyes, causing her to reflex back but curiously walked towards it. She walked over to the puddle, looking at her reflection. She kneeled down and traced her fingers through the water, smiling softly. Her ears perked up, suddenly picking up a noise in the distance. It was strange yet… Luring sounding. Getting back to her feet, Desi brushed her knees off and started walking towards the sound to investigate. As she walked through the forest like area, she moved passed now what was dead trees and spikey bushes. She assumed she was now walking off the property of Mickey and Minnie home. Desi spotted a house in the distance, the lights still on despite it being so late. She confirmed the sounds where coming from this house, as she leaned over the fence the house was surrounded by Desi tried to look inside, not helping her curiosity. Soft music played in the house, and suddenly the back door opened, making it grow slightly louder. Desi ducked slightly, curiously trying to at the person through the woods. She couldn't make out any feature of the person though, the lights from the house only offered her a shadowy figure. She started to grow nervous, a sick feeling taking over. An instinct, telling her to leave. Run. Right now. Yet she remained. The figure turned and seemed to have barely spotted her, their head doing double take in her direction. Desi swallowed, backing away slowly from the fence as the person continued to stare. As she stepped back, she heard a sudden snap of a twig beneath her feet. Whoever was looking at her the sprinted at her, and Desi knew she was in trouble. Desi took off as fast she could, ducking, dodging, and jumping over obstacles in her way. She could feel her breathing increase quickly as she ran, almost tripping over multiple things. Whoever was chasing her was coming closer fast. Desi ran past the puddle she looked at earlier, the light hitting her eyes and throwing her off slightly. Suddenly, something stopped her, she dangled above the ground, turning around quickly, she realized a few branches had caught her hood. She yanked and moved her body hard, unable to get free. She felt her heartbeat hard in her chest and fear take over as she heard whoever was chasing her get closer. Quickly, Desi pulled her jackets zipper down, sliding out of it and taking off running again. She saw the castle coming up quickly, and she had her sights set on climbing back up the vines to the balcony. She climbed quickly, quicker than she realized she could. Closing the door behind her, she closed the curtains and back away slowly from the door. Heart pounding, she listened closely to everything around her. Silence filled the air, her breathing started to slow down. She backed up more, falling back onto the bed.  
She curled up in the blankets shivering, rubbing her arms to get warm. She quickly found warmth, falling asleep quickly.

~

Mortimer finished the dishes, wiping off the counters of his home. He sighed out, stretching his back and grabbing his coat. He walked outside, letting the chill air fill his lungs. He was thinking of going on a walk, an easy stroll to clear his mind. These past few days have been tense, trying to find Desi who was on the run. Mortimer looked out onto the beautiful trees past his fence, finding a small amount of peace as he saw the stars twinkling in the distance and above him. His eyes suddenly caught something, a shadowy figure. Two ears were easily identifiable from the silhouette.

"Mickey?" Mortimer asked himself, looking hard. No, they were too short, it… It couldn't be… Could it? Mortimer continued to stare, unsure of what to do. When he heard the twig snap he knew he wasn't imagining this, and he sprinted forward. The mouse began to run very fast, but Mortimer tried to keep his eyes on them. Some areas he couldn't get past in time, causing him to get stuck and lose a lot of time on the mouse. He thought he heard struggling, so he ran quickly towards it, but soon heard nothing, hearing the footsteps fade away. He stopped, breathing out and leaning on a tree. Dang it, he lost them. Mortimer stood there a moment, simply lost in thought. He turned around to leave, deciding this was a waste of time. Maybe it was a trick of his mind, something that was caused by his stress. That's when he felt something on his shoulder. Looking left, he saw what it was and curiously grabbed it, tugging it from the branch it was stuck on. Mortimers eyes widened, it was a black jacket. Checking the tag he knew this was the one he got for Desi. Mortimer turned around, looking in the direction that he thought she might have ran. He tried to shake the thought of her somehow actually ending up back with Mickey and Minnie. It was impossible, a very small probability it could possibly happen. She doesn't know them and they don't know her. She just happens to be in the same area by fate.

Getting back to his house Mortimer set the jacket on his counter. So… She was nearby. The tall mouse scratched his chin. Mortimer had to act quickly, but carefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Desi woke up once again, stretching out slowly. She rubbed her head as she sat up. She got out of bed as she rubbed her eyes, walking over to the windows to play the curtains back. The sun was bright, sending Desi at ease.

"Maybe what happened last night was just a dream?" Desi thought out loud, but turning over to see her jacket was gone and not on the chair confirmed that it was real. Leaving her room, she made her way down the hall. Once she made it to the dining area, she looked around. The dining area was huge, a giant table with many chairs stretching across the room. In the kitchen, there was a smaller table, which Desi was used to eating at with Mickey and Minnie. Walking over, she looked into the kitchen, no one there. Desi walked out of the kitchen, curiously looking around. She started walking around the castle for the first time. The floors shined beautifully in the halls and the carpet in each room felt soft beneath her feet. Most of the rooms were as empty but as elegant and lovely as hers she had been  
staying in. She wandered around some more, her head turning as she heard knocking at the big 'front' door, but then someone walked in.

"Mr. Goofy?" Desi asked out loud as she saw the tall dog enter.

"Desi! You're looking great kid!" Goofy smiled, running over to Desi, someone trailing behind him.

"I'll say, you're looking much better than the last time we saw ya." Donald said as he approached Desi.

"Y-You think so?" Desi asked, tugging at the bottom of her shirt slightly.

"I know so!" Donald smiled, flailing his arms up to show how much he meant what he said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Desi asked, looking up at Goofy.

"We came to check in on ya! How are you feeling?" Goofy smiled.

"Oh umm… I'm…" Desi trailed off, unknowing of what to say. Donald caught this and cleared his throat.

"Well uhh, Mickey and Minnie went to go take care of some things today and we were asked to look after you until they got back. We were wondering if you wanted to go back to that mall and pick out some toys or stuff." Donald explained, trying to change the subject to ease Desi a bit.

"Really, uh, okay. I wouldn't mind just looking around." Desi answered, brushing her bangs out of her face. Goofy and Donald smiled.

"Well come on! Let's go have some fun!" Goofy cheered, putting a hand on Desi's back and guiding her to the door. Desi pulled the handle to the car, getting ready to climb in the back when her ears perked up. She suddenly felt something, a weird feeling as if she was being watched. Her nose twitched, the wind blowing her hair around slightly. She turned her head to looked around, eyeing her environment.

"Desi, you going to get in the car? Donald asked, buckling in his seat belt.

"Y-Yes sorry." Desi apologized, quickly taking her place in the car. The mall was pretty quiet that day, Desi looking around at each store and trying to decide which one to enter.

"Anyone you want, take your time. I think I'll go get us some pretzels." Goofy smiled, nodding to Donald and walking off to a food stand. Desi continued to look around, passing by each toy store that Donald thought she might like.

"You don't want to try any of these stores?" Donald asked, trailing behind her slightly.

"Hmm I don't know Mr. Donald. They seem like toys for little kids… Like, I didn't have them when I was younger but they just aren't something I need or am interested in." Desi explained, continuing to look around. Desi perked up when she saw a book store, turning to Donald.

"May we check out this store?" Desi asked quickly.

"Go ahead." Donald said, gesturing for Desi to go on ahead. Which she did, quickly running in. The owner of the store told her to take her time looking around. Desi traced her fingers across the books covers gently, looking at each title. Ones she wanted, Donald insisted upon her getting, which he would hold for her while she continued to look. Donald finally decided to go pay for the books he currently held, walking away to the counter. Desi's eyes spotted one book that caught extra attention.

"The history of Mickey Mouse and friends." Desi couldn't help but grab it quickly, running up to the counter.

"Last one!" Desi squeaked quickly. The bookkeeper scanned it quickly and put it in the bag. Donald smiled and paid for it, grabbing the bags. 

"I'll carry them for you." Donald said as they walked out.

"Thank you so much." Desi smiled up at him. Donald felt his heartbeat, a smile reaching his beak himself.

"No problem." Donald said, wrapping a wing around Desi as they walked. Desi hugged him back, a small smile still on her face. Goofy walked back up, handing each of them a pretzel.

"Alright, looks like you got some good stuff! I got an idea myself about a store to go to. Her follow me." Goofy said, directing his friends to follow.

"I'm going to go set these bags in the car, you go ahead." Donald said, walking off to the exit. Desi followed Goofy to this store that seemed to make stuffed animals.

"Now this here store is pretty special. Look around Desi." Goofy explained. Desi nodded, walking over and spotted one animal she wanted. She made a little goose, putting in a fake heart that beat when she squeezed it. An idea hit her, something she knew this stuffed animal needed. She hugged it with a smile as she sat in the back of the car. Desi didn't even realize how quickly the time went by.

"We gotta drop you off for now, but we'll check in on you again sometime. Hope today was good." Goofy explained, pulling up to the castle. Desi smiled, and hugged Goofy from behind the seat. He happily hugged back, watching her as she took her things back inside. Desi went back to her room, sitting on her bed. She grabbed the stuffed animal and pulled something out from under her pillow. A handkerchief. She tied it around its neck.'I hope this somehow helps you, Henrey…' Desi smiled, flopping down and looking through her books. She reads through them until she felt her eyes grow heavy, passing out after not too long.

~

Desi only had the nightmare once that night. Thankfully, it was a close towards time someone should wake up anyway. She actually got a pretty peaceful night of rest. She smiled weakly to herself, she couldn't believe how great she felt. She wasn't cold, she didn't hear screams, and her stomach didn't hurt. Desi wiped her eyes she walked down the hall to the living room. She was starting to understand the layout a little. At least from her room to the dining room. To her surprise, she saw packed bags. Each had Mickey and Minnie's names. Desi felt sick to her stomach. Were they leaving her? Her confused expression quickly changed as she heard her named called. She looked over to see Minnie.

"Desi sweetie, good morning. Mickey and I have a little surprise for you." Minnie smiled. Desi tilted her head in confusion.

"Here, we packed you a bag. Why don't you take this out to the car and we'll meet you out there?" Minnie asked as she turned around to talk with Mickey. Desi couldn't help the thought that they were taking her back to the orphanage. They packed a bag and are kicking her out. She then shook her head.

"They wouldn't do that… And besides, why would they have bags packed too." Desi thought and assured herself, relaxing. She took her place in the car, leaning her head against the door. She felt sleepy and before she knew it, she was out again. She woke up at the jolt of the car. She realized quickly that the car was now moving, Mickey driving and Minnie sitting up front. Desi looked out  
the window, blinking a few times and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Desi asked quietly. Mickey and Mickey looked at each other and giggled. Desi looked at them in confusion, giving them a questioning look.

"It's a surprise." Mickey giggled.

"Yep. At this point we're going to need you to put this on over your eyes." Minnie smiled, holding out what seemed to be a blindfold. Desi gave a funny look, but when she looked into Minnie's eyes, she felt she could trust her. Placing it on, Minnie waved her hand in front if Desi to make sure she couldn't see. Smiling, Minnie confirmed she couldn't see. Desi felt the drive, a mass amount of curiosity filling her mind. When they stopped, Desi felt the car be turned off and Mickey and Minnie's doors opening and closing. Desi heard some voices, obviously Mickey and Minnie, but she heard a third. She felt the trunk open and their bags being taken. She heard footsteps walking away. She waited in silence before she heard her door open and felt her seat belt being released.

"Here, I'm going to guide you Desi." She heard Minnie say.

"What's going on though?" Desi asked, feeling herself nearly fall but being supported by Minnie.

"It's a surprise Desi. Just like one more minute okay?" Desi heard Mickey say. Desi heard voices starting to build, as if they were in a public place filled with people. She heard music and her ears perked up. She heard Mickey and Minnie giggle as they stopped. Desi felt her blindfold being tugged off.

"Desi," Minnie began. 

"Welcome," Mickey joined.

"To the most magical place on earth!" Mickey and Minnie said in unison. Desi blinked as the blindfold came off. Her eyes widened as she saw the big sign say Disneyland, the most magical place on earth.

"Woah…" Desi breathed out. She didn't know this place, but she could just feel the positive waves. Mickey and Minnie smiled and led Desi to a separate entrance that took them anywhere in the park. Desi was lost in the excitement. Only a little bit nervous over all the people, but mainly overjoyed at the magical feeling she got.

"Where do you want to head first? It can be anywhere." Mickey asked, showing Desi the map. Desi took it, her mouth slightly open as she tried to take in all the stuff there. She held her breath and let it out slowly.

"Is this House really haunted?" Desi asked as she read the title.

"Well let's see." Mickey chuckled, leading the two girls toward the ride in question. Desi looked around, the decorations and effects with the paintings were amazing. She really felt like the statutes were looking at her as she walked. They got right on the moving floor, many people cheering and screaming as they saw Mickey and Minnie.

"They know you." Desi pointed out.

"Well, we are the king and queen." Mickey said.

“Well we don’t exactly like being called royalty, but since we are the protectors of this land, we are." Minnie explained

“Hmm? Protectors?” Desi asked

“Oh, basically, in this world, there are two kinds of magic. Dark and Light. Minnie and I are wielders of light magic.”

“Add that with the fact we are famous actors, we sort of just… Became rulers.”

"Oh, that makes sense... I think." Desi replied.

“Oh, we’ll explain more later sweetie.” Minnie softly put, guiding Desi into the room buggy. The bar came down automatically and Desi heard the narrator's voice, she found herself giggling as she heard it. She was amazed as she saw the ghosts.

"How did they do that?" Desi questioned, raising her voice for the first time. It sounded like a normal tone.

"Disney magic." Minnie giggled. Desi stepped off the ride, feeling extreme happiness.

"Let's go on another!" Desi chirped, pulling on Mickey and Minnies arms.

“Alright!” Mickey laughed.

“Slow down Desi!” Minnie laughed as well. They proceeded to go on one called space mountain. Desi screamed for joy as the ride speeds off. She loved the stars, feeling like she really was soaring in space. She laughed as they went in the story line ones, one of her favorites being Alice in wonderland. After some time, Minnie went to the restroom, leaving Desi and Mickey alone to wait.

"This is so amazing da-. Mr. Mickey. Thank you so much." Desi smiled wide, still super energetic.

"Awww. You're very welcome." Mickey ruffles Desi hair.

"You must have so much fun here, huh?" Desi asked, laughing at Mickey's actions.

"Yeah. Minnie and I haven't been here in a while, so it’s nice to come here again. Especially with a kid of our own for once…Uh, I-I mean, this is the first time we've gotten the opportunity to take a kid here." Mickey stuttered, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“That's okay. You can just pretend I am your kid. Right, Dad?" Desi giggled.

“Aww, haha.” Mickey couldn't help but feel his heart melt. A photographer walks up to the two.

"Would the nice father and daughter pair like a picture to remember this day?" The photographer asked. Mickey lit up, not bothering to correct the man.

"Sure." Mickey laughs.

“Alright. Then, smile!” The photographer says, taking a picture. Then Minnie comes out.

"What are you guys up to?" Minnie asked with a smirk.

“Oh, would you like to join, madam?” The photographer asked, holding up the camera.

“Picture? Oh yes please!” Minnie excitedly answered, moving over quickly to pose with Desi and Mickey. They take the photo of all of them together. After that they moved on to the next ride. Splash Mountain made Desi giggle and she hummed along with the happy songs. She screamed when they dropped but felt total happiness as she was soaked in water. Stopping to eat for a very few amount of times, Desi led Mickey and Minnie, as she ran around like a ball of energy. Mickey and Minnie felt complete happiness as the watched Desi open up. She even gave very interesting facts about space and or other facts to go along with each of the rides, things she learned from years of reading. Desi cheered as she watched the parade and tried cotton candy for the first time. She waved to the many princesses walking around the park, and learned the stories of the many princesses, just by riding their rides. Desi tried to pull the sword out of the stone and felt it rise slightly.

"I felt it move!” Desi gasped.

"You're almost worthy." Minnie giggles. Day slowly turns to night and Desi followed Mickey and Minnie's lead when they yawned, gesturing for her to follow them. Mickey and Minnie had a private home right in the park and they stayed the night. Desi used a lot of the soap when she too a bath, feeling nice and clean as she fell asleep in the room. Desi started, but didn't finish the nightmare. She was awake and ready for another day at the park. Mickey and Minnie explained that they would head home after that day. Desi rode all the rides again and walked through the gift shops. Mickey and Minnie couldn't help but smile as they bought her some of the merchandise. Desi insisted they don't but they refused. Desi talks about how amazing Disneyland was on the way back to Mickey and Minnie's home. All three of the mice smiled and laughed together. Desi followed them back inside, helping with their bags. Desi took another shower and greets Mickey and Minnie in the kitchen.

 

"Thank you guys so much. I've never been so happy." Desi tiredly thanks.

“Well, we had fun as well.” Minnie smiled, hugging Mickey and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah it was," Desi let out a big yawn.

"Amazing.” She finished.

"Let’s get you to bed. You had an exciting few days." Mickey said, already taking a step to guide her. Desi yawns and rubs her eyes, swaying slightly instead of following him.. Mickey laughs and picks Desi up, carrying her to her room.Desi made a soft yawn as she’s laid down.

“Goodnight Desi.” Mickey smiled, ruffling the small mouses hair once again. Mickey gets up and leaves the room, Minnie walked over to tuck Desi in.

“Goodnight sweetie.” Minnie softly spoke. Desi's eyes were fluttering at this point.

“Good-" Desi gave another soft yawn.

"Goodnight mom.” She practically whispered. Minnie gasped a soft gasp. Did that really just happen?

“Good-… Goodnight, Desi.” Minnie felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew it was an accident, but Desi just called her mom. She really did. Minnie wiped her eyes, bending over and lightly kissing Desi's forehead. Desi was already in deep sleep. Minnie smiled and closed the door as she exited the room. She was lost in thought as she walked into her and Mickey's bedroom. Mickey was brushing his teeth, the bathroom door wide open. He heard her walk in.

"These past few days have been fun, huh Minnie?" Mickey asked as his brushed. Minnie gives Mickey a serious look, taking a deep breathe.

"Mickey. I want her to stay."

"What's that Min?" Mickey obliviously responds, seeming not to hear her.

“Desi.”

“What about her?

“I want her to stay.”

“Stay? Stay where? I thought she liked her room.” Mickey responded confused. Minnie gritted her teeth, stomping her foot.

"No Mickey! I want to adopt Desi." Minnie finally snaps. Mickey spits out the foam in his mouth, coughing slightly by surprise. He wipes his mouth with a towel, looking at Minnie.

"Minnie, that's- s-udden. What the heck made you- t-think of that?" Mickey asked as he coughed. Mickey reaches out, but Minnie pushes his hand away.

"Mickey, I can't explain it, but I feel like Desi belongs here. Mickey, I love her and I want her to be our daughter. I feel like we have a bond that can't be broken." Minnie exclaimed.

"Minnie, I know you want to be a mother, and I want to be a father, but just because we haven't been able to have a baby, doesn't mean we adopt the next child we meet." Mickey tried to gently put.

"Mickey Mouse! She is an amazing kid and I feel she belongs here. Don't you see it? She looks at you like a father already, and sees me as a mother. She was brought here for a reason!"

“Minnie, I don’t think you’ve thought this through.”

“I think you haven't thought things through!” Minnie quickly snaps, causing Mickey to jerk back.

“Minnie!” Mickey gasped in shock. There was a silence between them, only the light sound of droplets leaking from the faucet and hitting the sink in the bathroom.

“You just don’t understand how I feel, do you?” Minnie weakly asked, turning away and instinctively holding her stomach. She felt like there was a painful emptiness.

“Minnie, you really feel that passionate about her?" Mickey paused and sighed.

"Look, I… I care about her too and it's not like I haven't thought of this either. But-"

"Mickey… She called me mom." Minnie spoke softly. Mickey felt his breath catch.

“O-oh… She did, huh?” Mickey rubs his neck, walking over and grabbing the frame on his bedside table stand. He looks at the picture of Desi and him he received from Disneyland, smiling as he saw her joy. He closed his eyes and sighed. Desi's voice from earlier echoed in his head.

“That's okay. You can just pretend I am your kid. Right, Dad?" Her voice made Mickey's heart flutter. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"You know what? Yeah. Let's do it.” Mickey suddenly said, looking over at his wife.

“Mickey?” Minnie questioned, looking at Mickey confused.

“Let's adopt her." Mickey smiled. Minnie gasped.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Minnie cried out as she hugged Mickey, overjoyed at his response.

“Oh Mickey! I'm so happy! I'll look up some documents and we'll get this sorted out." Minnie giggles, kissing Mickey. She paused a moment however."

"So, you feel ready, right? This is a big step." Minnie asked, wanting to make sure her husband would be okay.

“Aww Minnie. With you at my side, I can do anything.” Mickey says, kissing Minnie gently. Minnie smiles, leaping and hugging Mickey close, tackling to the bed and kissing him anywhere she could.


	14. Chapter 14

Desi awoke, her nightmare bringing her from her sleep. She sat up, hearing a knocking on her door.

"Yes, hello? Come in?" Desi said out loud. Mickey opened the door, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Desi. I just came in to tell you Minnie has some things to take care of today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me over to my club. It's not open, but I need some paperwork from there." Mickey explained.

“Your club? Oh, sure.” Desi tiredly said, wiping her eyes.

“Great! Take your time getting ready, and I’ll meet ya downstairs.”

“Okay Mr. Mickey.” Desi smiles. Mickey leaves, whistling a tune as he walks away. Desi stood up, making her way to the bathroom. She started the water in the bathtub, letting it fill up. She undressed and looked at her face in the mirror. Her dark circles had faded a little. Desi smiles and looks down at her hands.

“We did it Henrey.” She whispers. She gets in the tub, letting herself sink down comfortably.  
Desi closes her eyes for a moment, but opens them back up when she feels something lightly brush against her leg.

“Hmm?” Desi tries to feel around for what she assumes was a washcloth. Suddenly, she gets pulled under. A quick yelp being let out. She dragged completely under, much deeper than the tub could possibly be. Desi fights and struggles, fear overwhelming her. Suddenly, just as fast as it happened, Desi resurfaces, pulling herself up 

“Wh-what was that?” Desi said panting from fear and lack of air. After a few deep breaths, Desi regains her composer. She curiously looks down, gently touching the bottom of the tub. Getting out, she walks over and cautiously pulls the tubs plug, staring at the water as it went down. When it was all gone, she saw nothing was there. Desi breathed out in relief.

“Must had fallen asleep and sank underwater. The rest must've only been a dream.” Desi sighs. She gets herself dressed and heads down to meet Mickey.

“There you are! Ready to get going?” Mickey asks happily.

“Mmm hmm.” Desi nods.

“And you can have front seat this time.”

Following him out to his car, Desi gets into the passenger seat, sitting quietly as Mickey started the car up to drive.

"So Mr. Mickey… Umm, what goes on in this club you own?" Desi asked. Mickey continuing to focus on the road, shifted his eyes slightly to give her a glance.

"Oh, well I'm the host and Minnie takes care of booking and… Basically, everything, couldn't do anything without her, haha. Donald greets people and is co-owner, his wife Daisy takes care of reservations, and Goofy serves tables. We basically entertain people with performances, music, bands, and cartoons. A lot. We entertain toons all around the world and ages." Mickey explained, looking around to make sure it was safe to turn.

"You know, you're a really observant driver. Much more than Goofy and Minnie." Desi commented.

"Well, I don't know what started it, but for years now I've suddenly become an extremely cautious driver. Just one day boom, I'm suddenly looking everywhere like crazy. As if I'm always in a rush but someones about to hit my car." Mickey explained, parking his car in the VIP parking.

"Hmm makes sense, and wooow… That's a big place Mr. Mickey." Desi said, looking up at the building in awe.

"Just wait until we get inside." Mickey smiled.

"Go ahead and look around. I need to find those documents." Mickey says, leaving Desi to look around. She looks at all the tables, and even tried out how the different seats felt. She confirms, all of them are very comfortable. Finally, she pulls herself up on the stage. She walks around, imagining a big crowd in the audience. Desi does a little twirl with a giggle, imagining she’s dancing and performing on stage for everyone. She stops once she gets quickly tired out, getting back down and sitting at the closest table to her.

"All done. So, like the club?" Mickey asks as he comes back out from backstage. 

“Oh I do! It’s so wonderful and big. The lights are gorgeous and the decor is-it’s- ... lovely.” Desi blushes when she realizes how energetic she was being. She looks away, noticing there's even a balcony with tables.

“It is, isn't it? ... So uh, would you ever consider working here?"

“Hmm? Excuse me?” Desi replied, missing what he said.

"Oh nothing. We should head back to the castle. I heard you got some new books." Mickey shrugs and walks back towards the entrance.

“Oh, okay.” Desi looked back one more time at the stage, taking a couple of steps backwards. Finally she turned and left.

~

"So what books you got there?" Mickey asked, sitting on one side of Desi's bed. Desi sat down as well, grabbing the books and shifting through them.

"I got some great ones. The Ugly series, No One, Flowers In The Attic, a lot of great looking books. Oh and this one!" Desi lit up, grabbing the Mickey Mouse and Friends book.

"Oh wow, I know that one. It has all of our close friends and well, haha, some of our well-known villains." Mickey laughed. 

“Look, here it talks about you!”

“Aw they always talk me up. I’m just good ol’ Mickey Mouse!” Mickey laughed. Desi giggled as well.

"Oh look and here’s-”

“Aww, my Minnie. Every picture of her is breathtaking.”

“Haha, isn’t she your wife? You see her everyday.”

“Well, yes, but pictures of her remind me how lucky I am to have her. And photos keep special memories for everyone. When we look at them, it’s like the past never passed us by.”

“Wow. That’s very sweet, Mr. Mickey.” Desi turns the next page.

"Look, there’s Donald!” Desi gasped.

“Haha, it sure is." Mickey smiled before reading out loud.

"'Known for having a bad temper', haha, I’ll say! But he does care about all his friends, and trust me when I say he’s loyal to his family.”

“And Goofy! Oh my gosh, he’s in here too!”

“Goofy is a true friend. He really is clever in his own way. Some people just don’t catch it immediately.”

"Hmm. This Pete guy sounds like a jerk, but he has such funny moments. Plus he's married, and has two kids. So he has to have a soft side."

“Ah, I guess Ol’ Pete can have his moments.” Mickey and Desi both start laughing. The laughter dies from Desi suddenly. Desi turned the page, feeling her heart speed up. She swallowed hard, panic starting to take over.

"Oh haha, this guy is good. Mortimer Mouse, he's certainly a character. Ha, this one time we both happened to be at the beach, he had to one up me at everything! And later, both of us spotted Minnie. I thought she looked so beautiful. I just had to ask her to that nights luau. Mortimer said I had to win her in a game of volleyball though. At first I said no, because that would mean treating Minnie as a prize. He then gets a bit under my skin so I decided to play him anyway. But, I won! But then he goes and tells Minnie it was all my idea to play him. Oh boy did that go wrong. She called me a pig and went off with Mortimer! Later that night though, that jerk was trying to force a kiss on her. I lost it and punched him out! Rescuing my dear Minnie and earning her respect again. And getting to go to the luau with her! Ahahaha, Mortimer never really wins. ... Desi?” Mickey looked at Desi in concern. Desi didn’t hear a thing Mickey had said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"M-Mr. Mickey, I uhhh, feel suddenly sleepy. I need to get to bed, I'm so sorry.”

"Oh, of course, but… Are you okay?" Mickey asked, worried.

"I-I'm completely fine, I just uh, need to brush my teeth. I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for today Mr. Mickey!"

“Well alright... Have a good night and see you in the morning. If you need anything, go ahead and ring that bell. The staff live here and should be able to come and help you.”

“Thanks Mr. Mickey!” Desi squeaked. Even though he’s worried, Mickey leaves Desi alone. Desi grabs the book again, reading it out loud.

“Mortimer. How can Mickey possibly know him?” Desi mutters to herself before reading the page out loud.

“Mortimer Mouse

Set age: 27

Lives in Mouseton

Job set: Con man and business man | Taylorshop in Mouseton”

“Much of Mortimers past is unknown, especially his childhood. Mortimer is the son of Mortimer  
senior, the owner of an exclusive company that is known for holiday crafting and delivering, leaving Mortimer Jr well off to do what he wishes. It is unknown what kind of relationship he has with his father, and his mother is unknown. Mortimer graduated with a MBA Business Administration and entrepreneurship degree in business. For personal reasons he also studied in law school. Mortimer has been seen before crafting things in his garage, such as birdhouses, garden decoration, his mailbox, and other homemade crafts. Mortimer is currently known for taken extra private studies, but is not currently enrolled in any school. Mortimer currently has no significant other, and no known children. Mortimer is currently taking acting jobs in well-known Mickey Mouse shorts, known widely as Mickeys Rival. Mortimer is tall and slender, but is known for being well build. He enjoys going to the gym every morning, despite this is still quite small looking. Despite having the money, Mortimer doesn't seem to mind or want to fix his two front teeth. Mortimer in animated shorts usually wears a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with two buttons in the front, but sometimes he also wears a porkpie hat. He casually wears an orange turtleneck and brown pants, and a formal orange vest when he's out for formal events.

Mortimer enjoys taking walks, finding ways to mess with people, flirting, going on drives,  
exercising, drinking tea, writing stories, going to the beach, performing, and playing ukulele.” Desi read through the pages, she couldn't believe this was someone she knew. This person has had a life of his own outside of hers. He never mentioned it, or anything. Desi was told he was there for her protection, to tell her when she could leave. He lied, and she was trapped. But why? Desi turned over in her bed, shifting to read more of the book.

“Wait, he’s not even a mouse!” Desi grumbles, throwing her arms up in the air before fopping face first into her bed.

“Mortimer is known as Mickey's rival, he's cunning, manipulative, and conceited. Aside from his  
cocky and sexist attitude, Mortimer proves to be, time and time again, rather intelligent and crafty. On many occasions, he's managed to manipulate Mickey into a scheme that'd end in the downfall of his relationship with Minnie. He never succeeded and Mickey and Minnie married later in life, causing him to finally stop pursuing her. In more recent times, Mortimer is known for continuing to flirt with women and can be found usually helping out at the mall as a side job. It is known Mortimer does not need this job for money. Just something he uses as an excuse to get out of his house and mingle with people when he's not hanging at the House Of Mouse.” Desi continued looking at the book, shaking her head as she showed her distaste for Mortimer,  
someone she was raised to respect. One thing made her stop though. Her nose twitched as read one more line.

“He's a coward and a slimy character, but has shown a small soft spot. Once when he mistakenly thought Mickey wanted to be friends, he gladly accepted and embraced being pals. Mortimer and Mickey are now on good terms since Mickey and Minnies marriage, but Mortimer is more distant. No one knows if they are friends. He is currently Mickey and Minnies neighbor, and nothing has seemed to start a fight between them. Mortimer spends his time taking care of his garden and stays out of the hair of the couple.” Desi couldn't comprehend what she was reading, her head thumping hard. She couldn't breathe, she slammed the book closed. Mortimer was so close by. She stood up, pacing. No, she will never ever be taken back, and he won't do it. She is safe, he doesn't know. He doesn't know she's here. Desi told herself this over and over, calming down. She thought about all the time she spent with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy. She felt at ease, laying back down in her bed. She won't let  
herself be taken away from them, she had never felt so happy in her life. She grabbed the book,  
frowning but then smiling, throwing the book away and falling asleep.


	15. Bonding Magically

Desi woke up once again, stretching out slowly. She rubbed her head as she sat up. She got out of bed as she rubbed her eyes, walking over to the windows to play the curtains back. The sun was bright, sending Desi at ease.

"Maybe what happened last night was just a dream?" Desi thought, but turning over to see her jacket was gone and not on the chair confirmed that it was real. Leaving her room, she made her way down the hall. Once she made it to the dining area, she looked around. The dining area was huge, a giant table with many chairs stretching across the room. In the kitchen, there was a smaller table, which Desi was used to eating at with Mickey and Minnie. Walking over, she looked into the kitchen, no one there. Desi walked out of the kitchen, curiously looking around. She started walking around the castle for the first time. The floors shined beautifully in the halls and the carpet in each room felt soft beneath her feet. Most of the rooms were as empty but as elegant and lovely as hers she had been staying in.

She wandered around some more, her head turning as she heard knocking but then someone walked in.

"Mr. Goofy?" Desi asked out loud as she saw the tall dog enter.

"Desi! You're looking great kid!" Goofy smiled, walking over to Desi, someone trailing behind him.

"I'll say, you're looking much better than last time we saw ya." Donald said as he approached Desi.

"Y-You think so?" Desi asked, tugging at the bottom of her shirt slightly.

"Of course!" Donald smiled, flailing his arms up to show how much he meant what he said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Desi asked, looking up at Goofy.

"We came to check in on ya! How are you feeling?" Goofy smiled.

"Oh umm… I'm…" Desi trailed off, unknowing of what to say. Donald caught this and cleared his throat.

"Well uhh, Mickey and Minnie went to go take care of some things today and we were asked to look after you until they got back. We were wondering if you wanted to go back to that mall and pick out some toys or stuff." Donald explained, trying to change subject to ease Desi a bit.

"Really, uh, okay. I wouldn't mind just looking around." Desi answered, brushing her bangs out of her face. Goofy and Donald smiled.

"Well come on! Let's go have some fun!" Goofy cheered, putting a hand on Desi's back and guiding her to the door. Desi pulled the handle to the car, getting ready to climb in the back when her ears perked up. She suddenly felt something, a weird feeling as if she was being watched. Her nose twitched, the wind blowing her hair around slightly. She turned her head to looked around, eyeing her environment.

"Desi, you going to get in the car? Donald asked, buckling in his seat belt.

"Y-Yes sorry." Desi apologized, quickly taking her place in the car. The mall was pretty quiet that day, Desi looking around at each store and trying to decide which one to enter.

"Anyone you want, take your time. I think I'll go get us some pretzels." Goofy smiled, nodding to Donald and walking off to a food stand. Desi continued to look around, passing by each toy store that Donald thought she might like.

"You don't want to try any of these stores?" Donald asked, trailing behind her slightly.

"Hmm I don't know Donald. They seem like toys for little kids… Like, I didn't have them when I was younger but they just aren't something I need or am interested in." Desi explained, continuing to look around. Desi perked up when she saw a book store, turning to Donald.

"May we check out this store?" Desi asked quickly.

"Go ahead." Donald said, gesturing for Desi to go on ahead. Which she did, quickly running in. The owner of the store told her to take her time looking around. Desi traced her fingers across the books covers gently, looking at each title. Ones she wanted, Donald insisted upon her getting, which he would hold for her while she continued to look. Donald finally decided to go pay for the books he currently held, walking away to the counter. Desi's eyes spotted one book that caught extra attention.

"The history of Mickey Mouse and friends." Desi couldn't help but grab it quickly, running up to the counter.

"Last one!" Desi squeaked quickly. The bookkeeper scanned it quickly and put it in the bag. Donald smiled and paid for it, grabbing the bags.

"I'll carry them for you." Donald said as they walked out.

"Thank you so much." Desi smiled up at him. Donald felt his heartbeat, a smile reaching his beak himself.

"No problem." Donald said, wrapping a wing around Desi as they walked. Desi hugged him back, a small smile still on her face. Goofy walked back up, handing each of them a pretzel.

"Alright, looks like you got some good stuff! I got an idea myself about a store to go to. Her follow me." Goofy said, directing his friends to follow.

"I'm going to go set these bags in the car, you go ahead." Donald said, walking off to the exit. Desi followed Goofy to this store that seemed to make stuffed animals.

"Now this here store is pretty special. Look around Desi." Goofy explained. Desi nodded, walking over and spotted one animal she wanted. She made a cute bunny, putting in a fake heart that beat when she squeezed it.

She hugged it with a smile as she sat in the back of the car. Desi didn't even realize how quickly the time went by.

"We gotta drop you off for now, but we'll check in on you again sometime. Hope today was good." Goofy explained, pulling up to the castle. Desi smiled, and hugged Goofy from behind the seat. He happily hugged back, watching her as she took her things back inside. Desi went back to her room, sitting on her bed and looking through her books. She read them until she felt her eyes grow heavy, passing out after not too long.

Desi only had the nightmare once that night. Thankfully, it was a close towards time someone should wake up anyway. She actually got a pretty peaceful night of rest. She smiled weakly to herself, she couldn't believe how great she felt. She wasn't cold, she didn't hear screams, and her stomach didn't hurt. Desi wiped her eyes she walked down the hall to the living room. She was starting to understand the layout a little. At least from her room to the dining room. To her surprise, she saw packed bags. Each had Mickey and Minnie's names. Desi felt sick to her stomach. Were they leaving her? Her confused expression quickly changed as she heard her named called. She looked over to see Minnie.

"Desi sweetie, good morning. Mickey and I have a little surprise for you." Minnie smiled. Desi tilted her head in confusion.

"Here, we packed you a bag. Why don't you take this out to the car and we'll meet you out there." Minnie asked as she turned around to talk with Mickey. Desi couldn't help the thought that they were taking her back to the orphanage. They packed a bag and are kicking her out. She then shook her head.

"They wouldn't do that… And besides, why would they have bags packed too. " Desi thought and assured herself, relaxing. She took her place in the car, leaning her head against the door. She felt sleepy and before she knew it, she was out again. She woke up at the jolt of the car. She realized quickly that the car was now moving, Mickey driving and Minnie sitting up front. Desi looked out the window, blinking a few times and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Desi asked quietly. Mickey and Mickey looked at each other and giggled. Desi looked at them in confusion, giving them a questioning look.

"It's a surprise." Mickey giggled.

"Yep. At this point we're going to need you to put this on over your eyes." Minnie smiled, holding out what seemed to be a blindfold. Desi gave a funny look, but when she looked into Minnie's eyes, she felt she could trust her. Placing it on, Minnie waved her hand in front if Desi to make sure she couldn't see. Smiling Minnie confirmed she couldn't see. Desi felt the drive, a mass amount of curiosity filling her mind. When they stopped, Desi felt the car be turned off and Mickey and Minnie's doors opening and closing. Desi heard some voices, obviously Mickey and Minnie, but she heard a third. She felt the trunk open and their bags being taken. She heard footsteps walking away. She waited in silence before she heard her door open and felt her seat belt being released.

"Here, I'm going to guide you Desi." She heard Minnie say.

"What's going on though?" Desi asked, feeling herself nearly fall but being supported by Minnie.

"It's a surprise Desi. Just like one more minute okay?" Desi heard Mickey say. Desi heard voices starting to build, as if they were in a public place filled with people. She heard music and her ears perked up. She heard Mickey and Minnie giggle as they stopped. Desi felt her blindfold being tugged off.

"Desi.." Minnie began. "Welcome to the most magical place on earth!" Mickey and Minnie said in unison. Desi blinked as the blindfold came off. Her eyes widened as she saw the big sign say Disneyland, the most magical place on earth.

"Woah…" Desi breathed out. She didn't know this place, but she could just feel the positive waves. Mickey and Minnie smiled and led Desi to a separate entrance that took them anywhere in the park. Desi was lost in the excitement. Only a little bit nervous over all the people, but mainly overjoyed at the magical feeling she got.

"Where do you want to head first? It can be anywhere." Mickey asked, showing Desi the map. Desi took it, her mouth slightly open as she tried to take in all the stuff there. She held her breath and let it out slowly.

"Is this House really haunted?" Desi asked as she read the title.

"Well let's see." Mickey giggled, leading the two girls toward the ride in question. Desi looked around, the decorations and effects with the paintings were amazing. She really felt like the statutes were looking at her as she walked. They got right on, many people cheering and screaming as they saw Mickey and Minnie.

"They know you." Desi pointed out.

"Well, we are the king and queen." Mickey said.

“Well we don’t exactly like being called royalty, but since we are the protectors of this land, we are." Minnie explained

“Hmm? Protectors?” Desi asked

“Oh, basically, in this world, there are two kinds of magic. Dark and Light. Minnie and I are wielders of light magic.”

“Add that with the fact we are famous actors, we sort of just… Became rulers.”

"Oh, that makes sense... I think.

“Oh, we’ll explain more later sweetie.”

The bar came down automatically and Desi heard the narrator's voice, she found herself giggling as she heard it. She was amazed as she saw the ghosts.

"How did they do that?" Desi questioned, raising her voice for the first time. It sounded like a normal tone.

"Disney magic." Minnie giggled. Desi stepped off the ride, feeling extreme happiness.

"Let's go on another!" Desi chirped, her voice remaining at a normal tone. Minnie smiled, finally hearing Desi's voice clearly instead of just a shy whisper. Desi smiled wide, feeling a great amount of happiness for the very first time. Desi screamed in joy as the ride sped off. They went on one called space mountain. She loved the stars, feeling like she really was soaring in space. She felt more free and alive then she ever had in 14 years. She laughed as they went in the storyline ones, one of her favorites being Alice in Wonderland. After some time, Minnie went to the restroom, leaving Desi and Mickey alone to wait.

"This is so amazing da-. Mr. Mickey. Thank you so much." Desi thanked. Mickey smiled, giving Desi a pat on the back.

"You're very welcome." Mickey laughed, taking a bite of his ice cream bar.

"You must have so much fun here huh?" Desi asked. 

"Yeah. Minnie and I haven't been here in a while, so it's nice to come here again. Especially with a kid of our own for once." Mickey paused, having to rethink what he just said.

"I mean like, this is the first time we've gotten the opportunity to take a kid here." Mickey corrected.

"That's okay. You can just pretend I'm your kid. Dad." Desi joked, smiling at Mickey. Mickey smiled, feeling strangely happy at the moment. A photographer walked up to the two

"Would the nice father and daughter want a picture to remember this day?" He asked, holding the camera. He didn't recognize Mickey. Mickey smiled.

"Sure." He said, taking a picture with Desi. He held the photo and paid the man, smiling to himself.

Splash Mountain made Desi giggle and she hummed along with the happy songs. She screamed when they dropped but felt total happiness as she was soaked in water. Stopping to eat for a very few amount of times, Desi led Mickey and Minnie, as she ran around like a ball of energy. Mickey and Minnie felt complete happiness as the watched Desi open up. She even gave very interesting facts about space and or other facts to go along with the rides, something's she knew from years of reading. She smiled so much it hurt. Desi cheered as she watched the parade and tried cotton candy for the first time. She waved to the many princesses walking around the park, and learned the stories of many princesses, just by riding their rides. Desi tried to pull the sword out of the stone and felt it rise slightly.

"You're almost worthy." Minnie giggled. Day slowly turned to-night and Desi followed Mickey and Minnie's lead when they yawned, gesturing for her to follow them. Mickey and Minnie had a private home right in the park and they stayed the night. Desi used a lot if the soap, feeling nice and clean as she fell asleep in the room. Desi started but didn't finish the nightmare, she was awake and ready for another day at the park. Mickey and Minnie explained that they would head home after that day. Desi rode all the rides again and walked through the gift shops. Mickey and Minnie couldn't help but smile as they bought her some of the merchandise. Desi insisted they don't but they refused. They had so much fun, little did they know that they were being watched.

Desi talked about how amazing Disneyland was on the way back to Mickey and Minnie's home. All three of the mice smiled and laughed together. Desi followed them back inside, helping with their bags. Desi took a shower and greeted Mickey and Minnie in the kitchen.

"Thank you guys so much. I've never been so happy." Desi yawned. Minnie stood up, smiling as she approached the girl.

"Let's get you to bed. You had an exciting day." Minnie smiled. Mickey stood up, walking along with them to tuck Desi in. Mickey said goodnight, smiling as he walked out. Minnie brushed Desi's hair out of her face, not resisting the urge to hug the girl.

"Goodnight sweetie." Minnie smiled. Desi's eyes fluttered, a giant grin still on her face.

"Goodnight mom." Desi said as she fell asleep. Minnie's eyes widened, tears forming in her eyes. She knew it was an accident, but Desi just called her mom. Minnie smiled and closed the door as she exited the room. She was lost in thought as she walked into her and Mickeys bedroom. Mickey was brushing his teeth, the bathroom door wide open.

"Today was fun, huh Minnie?" Mickey smiled. Minnie gave Mickey a serious look.

"Mickey. I want Desi to stay." Minnie stated. 

"What's that Min?" Mickey asked, continuing to brush his back teeth.

"I want to adopt Desi." Minnie persisted. Mickey spits out the foam in his mouth, coughing slightly by surprise. He wiped his mouth with a towel, looking at Minnie.

"Minnie, that's.. What the heck made you think of that?" Mickey questioned, approaching his wife. He reached out but Minnie pushed his hand away.

"Mickey I can't explain it but I feel like Desi belongs here. Mickey, I love her and I want her to be our daughter. I feel like we have a bind that can't be broken." Minnie stated. Mickey rubbed his head, thinking deeply.

"Minnie… I know you want to be a mother, and I want to be a father. But just because we haven't been able to conceive a baby doesn't mean we adopt the next child we meet." Mickey explained. Minnie gave a frustrated grunt, stomping her foot.

"Mickey Mouse! She is an amazing kid and I feel she belongs here. Don't you see it? She looks at you like a father already I see it. She brought here for a reason" Minnie argued, looking at Mickey with pleading eyes. Mickey froze, stepping back slightly as his wife snapped at him.

"Minnie, you really feel that passionate about her?"Mickey asked. Minnie nodded.

"Look, I… I care for her too and, it's not like I haven't thought of this either… But-" Mickey was cut off.

"Mickey… She called me mom." Minnie said with a small smile. Mickeys eyes widened. He rubbed his neck, grabbing the frame on the counter. He looked at the picture of Desi and him, smiling as he saw her joy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know what? Yeah. Let's do it. Let's adopt her." Mickey said with a smile. Minnie squeaked and hugged Mickey tightly.

"Oh, Mickey! I'm so happy! I'll look up some documents and we'll get this sorted out." Minnie said, her smile not fading. Mickey laughed, happy to see Minnie so filled with joy.

"Well…We'll finally be parents." Mickey said out loud.


	16. How Could It

Desi awoke, her nightmare bringing her from her sleep. She sat up, hearing a knocking on her door.

"Yes, hello? Come in?" Desi said out loud. Mickey opened the door, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Desi. I just came in to tell you Minnie has some things to take care of today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me over to my club. It's not open, but I need some paperwork from there." Mickey explained.

"Oh umm, sure. Of course." Desi answered, watching as Mickey smiled and closed the door. Desi stood up, making her way to the bathroom. She started the water in the bathtub, letting it fill up. She undressed and looked at her face in the mirror. Her dark circles had faded a little. She stretched, her back acheing slightly. As comfortable the bed is, it's been hard to adjust a bit. Maybe she'll try sleeping on the floor every once in a while. After she cleaned herself, she met Mickey downstairs. Following him out to his car. She got into the passenger seat, sitting quietly as he started the car up to drive.

"So Mr. Mickey… Umm, so what goes on in this club you own?" Desi asked, looking up at Mickey. Mickey continuing to focus on the road, shifted his eyes slightly to give her a glance.

"Oh, well I'm the host and Minnie takes care of booking and… Basically, everything, couldn't do anything without her. Donald greets people and is co-owner, and Goofy serves tables. We basically entertain people with performances, music, bands, and cartoons. A lot. We entertain toons all around the world and ages." Mickey explained, looking around to make sure it was safe to turn.

"You know, you're a really observant driver. Much more than Goofy and Minnie." Desi commented.

"Well, I don't know what started it, but for years now I've suddenly become an extremely cautious driver. Just one day boom, I'm suddenly looking everywhere like crazy. As if I'm always in a rush but someones about to hit my car." Mickey explained, parking his car in the VIP parking.

"Hmm makes sense, and wooow… That's a big place Mr. Mickey." Desi said, looking up at the building in awe. As she entered, Desi couldn't help but look around at everything.

"Go ahead and look at anything you want. I need to go find those papers." Mickey explained, walking to the back. It was beautiful, and Desi took her time exploring the stage and even all the tables. Mickey walked out from the back.

"All done, so… Like the club?" Mickey asked, leaning against the wall and observing the mouse explore.

"Why yes, I do. It's lovely." Desi responded, stroking the cloth of one of the tables.

"So… Would you ever consider working here?" Mickey asked suddenly. Desi's nose twitched, looking up at the other mouse.

"Hmm, excuse me?" Desi asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing. We should head back to the castle. I heard you got some new books." Mickey shrugged, walking back towards the entrance. Desi looked back one more time at the stage, taking a couple of steps backwards. Finally, she turned and left.

"So what books you got there?" Mickey asked, sitting on one side of Desi's bed. Desi sat down as well, grabbing the books and shifting through them.

"I got some great ones. The Ugly series, No One, Flowers In The Attic, a lot of great looking books. Oh and this one!" Desi lit up, grabbing the Mickey Mouse and Friends book.

"Oh wow, I know that one. It has all of our close friends and well, haha, some of our well-known villains." Mickey laughed. Desi began to look through it, Mickey pointing and smiling as they both looked through it.

"This Pete guy sounds like a jerk, but he has such funny moments. Plus he's married, and has two kids. So he has to have a soft side." Desi smiled, reading the information about him. Mickey smiled and laughed, enjoying time with Desi. The laughter died from one of them suddenly. Desi turned the page, feeling her heart suddenly stop. She swallowed hard, panic starting to take over.

"Oh haha, this guy is good. Mortimer Mouse, he's certainly a character." Mickey laughed. Desi felt sick to her stomach.

"M-Mr. Mickey, I uhhh, feel suddenly sleepy. I need to get to bed, I'm so sorry.

"Oh, uhh, of course… Are you okay?" Mickey asked, tilting his head.

"I-I'm completely fine, I just uh, need to brush my teeth, I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for today Mr. Mickey!" Desi said, faking a smile, it trembling slightly.

"Well uh, okay. Get some rest and see you tomorrow." Mickey said, walking out of the room. Desi ran to the bathroom suddenly, falling on her knees in front of the toilet. She lost her stomach, too many feelings hitting her at once. Mortimer Mouse, how could he know Mickey? Desi stood up, wobbling over to the bed. She grabbed the book, and moved over to Mortimer's page.

Mortimer Mouse

Set age: 27

Lives in Mouseton

Job set: Con man and business man| Side job at Skylight Mall

Much of Mortimers past is unknown, especially his childhood. Mortimer is the son of Mortimer senior, the owner of an exclusive company that is known for holiday crafting and delivering, leaving Mortimer Jr well off to do what he wishes. It is unknown what kind of relationship he has with his father, and his mother is unknown. Mortimer graduated with a MBA Business Administration and entrepreneurship degree in business. For personal reasons he also studied in law school. Mortimer has been seen before crafting things in his garage, such as birdhouses, garden decoration, his mailbox, and other homemade crafts. Mortimer is currently known for taken extra private studies, but is not currently enrolled in any school. Mortimer currently has no significant other, and no known children. Mortimer is currently taking acting jobs in well-known Mickey Mouse shorts, known widely as Mickeys Rival. Mortimer is tall and slender, but is known for being well build. He enjoys going to the gym every morning, despite this is still quite small looking. Despite having the money, Mortimer doesn't seem to mind or want to fix his two front teeth. Mortimer in animated shorts usually wears a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with two buttons in the front, but sometimes he also wears a porkpie hat. He casually wears an orange turtleneck and brown pants, and a formal orange vest when he's out for formal events.

Mortimer enjoys taking walks, finding ways to mess with people, flirting, going on drives, exercising, drinking tea, writing stories, going to the beach, performing, and playing ukulele.

Desi read through the pages, she couldn't believe this was someone she knew. This person has had a life of his own outside of hers. He never mentioned it, or anything. Desi was told he was there for her protection, to tell her when she could leave. He lied, and she was trapped. But why? Desi turned over in her bed, shifting to read more of the book.

Mortimer is known as Mickey's rival, he's cunning, manipulative, and conceited. Aside from his cocky and sexist attitude, Mortimer proves to be, time and time again, rather intelligent and crafty. On many occasions, he's managed to manipulate Mickey into a scheme that'd end in the downfall of his relationship with Minnie. He never succeeded and Mickey and Minnie married later in life, causing him to finally stop pursuing her. In more recent times, Mortimer is known for continuing to flirt with women and can be found usually helping out at the mall as a side job. It is known Mortimer does not need this job for money. Just something he uses as an excuse to get out of his house and mingle with people when he's not hanging at the House Of Mouse.

Desi continued looking at the book, shaking her head as she showed her distaste for Mortimer, someone she was raised to respect. One thing made her stop though. her nose twitched as read one more line.

He's a coward and a slimy character, but has shown a small soft spot. Once when he mistakenly thought Mickey wanted to be friends, he gladly accepted and embraced being pals. Mortimer and Mickey are now on good terms since Mickey and Minnies marriage, but Mortimer is more distant. No one knows if they are friends. He is currently Mickey and Minnies neighbor, and nothing has seemed to start a fight between them. Mortimer spends his time taking care of his garden and stays out of the hair of the couple.

Desi couldn't comprehend what she was reading, her head thumping hard. She couldn't breathe, she slammed the book closed. Mortimer was so close by. She stood up, pacing. No, she will never ever be taken back, and he won't do it. She is safe, he doesn't know. He doesn't know she's here. Desi told herself this over and over, calming down. She thought about all the time she spent with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy. She felt at ease, laying back down in her bed. She won't let herself be taken away from them, she had never felt so happy in her life. She grabbed the book, frowning but then smiling, throwing the book away and falling asleep.


	17. Choice of the End

Desi slept peacefully, feeling total happiness and content for the first time in her life. No nightmares. Just peaceful rest. She woke up, stretching out her back and feeling satisfying pops. She got out of bed and walked down the hall, being greeted with a delicious smell of breakfast. She was surprised to not find Mickey and Minnie in the dining room, living room, or kitchen however. Desi found a plate of waffles and french toast at the long dining table, with a note at the side.

"Go ahead and eat breakfast Desi. Mickey and I are in the library. We have another surprise for you when you come and see us ~Signed Minnie."

Desi gave a little shrug, setting the note down gently. She took her time savoring the food, cleaned up, then wandered around until she found the library. She pried open the big door, and looked around, lost in the fact that there were so many books. She almost teared up by seeing this room. She snapped her attention away when she heard her name called. She looked over and saw Minnie and Mickey, both wearing big smiles. Desi gave them a curious look.

"Good morning Mrs. Minnie, Mr. Mickey." Desi greeted politely.

"Oh, you don't have to call us that anymore." Mickey giggled, covering his mouth to try to and stop laughing. Desi looked over at them, rubbing her head.

"Umm. Mickey and Minnie then?" Desi asked, still having a look of confusion. Minnie giggled and held out a piece of paper.

"Desi… We want you to call us mom and dad! Oh, if you feel comfortable." Minnie exclaimed, dancing in place and handing the paper over to Desi. Desi looked at the paper presented to her and her eyes widened.

‘Certification of adoption  
This is to Certify that _ has been formally adopted into the Mouse family.  
By: Mickey Mouse; Minnie Mouse.  
As of July legally valid immediately.  
Signed Mickey Mouse|Signed Minnie Mouse’

Desi couldn't believe what she was reading. She looked up at the two, her mouth agape. Mickey and Minnie smiled warmly. Desi felt tears in her eyes.

"You... You.." Desi couldn't speak, wiping the tears and looking away a moment.

"We want to adopt you. All you have to do is sign it." Mickey explained, putting a hand on her  
shoulder. Desi smiled and she cried, holding the paper close. She hugged them both, not letting the paper go.

“O-of course I’ll sign! I-I-” All their smiles quickly fell as they heard a voice speak.

"I hate to interrupt such a sweet moment, but I'm going to have to put an end to it." They all turned and looked in surprise as the figure stood. Desi immediately felt sick to her stomach, recognizing the mouse. The person who comes to inspect her old orphanage. The mouse in her book. Desi gulped and got on her knees out of fear and habit, bowing her head.

“Desi, hunny, why are you talking to him like that?” Minnie asked unsettled.

"Stop with the addressing, it's not necessary. I'm in a lot of trouble because of you, kid." Mortimer snaps. Mortimer takes a step forward. Mickey and Minnie get angry at this, both of them glaring at Mortimer and stepping in front of Desi. Mickey then stepped a little bit more forward to guard both of the girls. Oth of his girls.

"How do you know her?!" Minnie demands.

"Minnie, Desi, stay behind me. What the heck are you doing here Mortimer?!" Mickey snapped.

"I'm here to pick up the runaway. This gal’s got me and my boss in a lotta trouble, and I need to deliver her back to the orphanage pronto. I would have waited for a better time, however I… Couldn't."

"Oh, I don't think so. Mickey and I have the paperwork. We're adopting Desi!" Minnie spat, determination in her eyes.

"Sorry toots, it's outta my hands." Mortimer pushes past them, knocking Mickey into Minnie and grabs Desi quickly, yanking her arm hard.

"Let me go!" Desi screamed, struggling against the grip.

“You heard her, let her go!” Mickey grabs a hold of Mortimer.

“Let go of me Mick- ugh,” Mortimer struggles with Mickey a moment, allowing Desi to slip free.

“I said let go!” Some dark force shoots out of Mortimers hand, knocking Mickey away and flying back into Minnie. Both Mickey and Minnie moan in pain. Despite the pain, Mickey moved quickly.

"Minnie! Are you okay?!"

“W-what was that?” Minnie asked out horsley. Mortimer looks at what he did in shock, before shaking his head and looks at Desi.

“I-uhh… Come on Desi, let’s go!” Mortimer grabs Desi again. Desi tries to pull away, desperately looking at Minnie.

“Wait, no! She's hurt!” Desi struggles with Mortimer again, kicking at him and trying to get away.

“D-Desi, come on. This is for your safety!”

“No! Please Mr. Mortimer, I don't need to stay at that place anymore. Mickey and Minnie will keep me safe! Please, please let me go!"

"Ugh, kid, please. Ow, ugh, stop it!"

“You’re not being fair! You truly are a villain. You’re a liar and- and- Just let me go, you’re horrible!” Desi whines as she tries to pull away.

“Kid-ow! Please, I don't want to do this either!"

“You’re lying! You’ve lied about everything! This isn’t for me, it’s for something sick and twisted for you!”

“Ow! No, I’m not! And I-uh ow! It’s not!”

"Then why are you doing this?! Just let me go!"

“I-I can’t!” Mortimer stutters. Desi can hear Mortimer’s voice shaking, and let’s up on her attack] Desi looks up at Mortimer, meeting his eyes, and they stopped struggle a moment. Desi moved her other hand, and instead of hitting him, gently put a hand on Mortimers arm. He looks at her surprised. Desi then remembers that part of the book she read about Mortimer, and decides to take a leap of faith. Mickey tries to stand up, trying to recover Minnie and himself from the impact.

“Desi, get away from him!” Mickey shouts, moving over to help Minnie up.

“Desi run!” Minnie calls out. Desi swallows hard, and looks straight at Mortimer.

"My l-... Mortimer. Please, I know you aren't all bad. Please let me stay."Desi asks in the sweetest voice that no one expected. Mortimer closes his eyes tight, grinding his teeth slightly and pushing Desi's gentle hand off him.

"I… I really want to, I just…" Mortimer was quiet, looking down at the mouse, then at Mickey and Minnie. He looked torn, a look of deep pain within him. Mortimer fell to his knees suddenly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to do this…" Mortimer says softly. Silence. One more moment and something takes Mortimer off guard. His eyes widened and he gasped. Desi is hugging him tight.

“Desi?!” Mickey and Minnie shout in unison, shocked.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to. I know you have a soft side. You’re scared too, aren’t you? Come on, you're not alone."

“I-I…” Mortimer sat there in shock, arms glued to his sides.

“We don’t know what’s going on, but, maybe we could help? ... Pal.” Mickey says, walking him and Minnie closer to the other two mice.

“You haven’t been the same, have you Mortimer? Let us help you. You aren’t forced to do anything.” Minnie says sweetly. Mortimer looks at Mickey and Minnie, and then back at Desi.

“It’s too much to explain. So complicated. ... And honestly, insane, and stupid.” Mortimer halfheartedly chuckles. Desi giggles out loud, pulling away from the hug.

“My whole life has been that way. I thought the outside world said that being a mouse was a sin. Yet, here I am. Here you are, and here Mickey and Minnie are. Ha, they’re the rulers for crying out loud... Look, you may have done some awful things, and maybe there’s more to this, but I-” Desi turns to Mickey and Minnie before continuing.

“I speak for all of us here that we’re willing to hear you out. No matter what the explanation is. It’s better than nothing, really.”

“Well I don’t know about- Yeow!” Mickey felt his foot stomped on.

“No Mickey, she’s right.”

“You’ve given many chances to different people before, Mickey. I’ve learned about it in the books I’ve read. I believe… That there’s more to Mortimer than what we’ve been able to see. And well, that could feel pretty lonely. I know how that feels and, it’s not really pleasant. So hey, we’re here to listen.” Desi assured Mortimer looked down, not speaking. Desi opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly cut off by Mortimer hugging her tight. Seeing Mortimers face, Mickey soften a bit.

“You know, you’re right Desi. There’s more to this and I’m willing to listen.” Mickey smiles gently from what he’d just seen.

“I’ll… I’ll explain everything then. It’s a lot. You see-” Mortimer is interrupted by a sudden crash. Mickey and Minnie cover Desi as glass suddenly spreads across the room.

“Oh you rat.”

“Boss! I-I… Can explain?” Mortimer fake laughs.

“Oh can you? Well, it's too late you fool! You have done enough damage. You think I don’t know what’s going on? This is why you should never make a deal with rats.”

“I’m a mouse.”

“You can't protect her anymore, old friend. This is really your own doing. I'm keeping what I took, developed, or under developed... She is not allowed to live any longer."

“You… You’re the voice from my nightmares!” Desi shouts, pointing up at him.

“Oh how sweet! You remember me. Oh my dear, I’m flattered. Too bad though.” Grendel laughs and smiles wide. He then quickly flies at Desi, but is struck back by Minnie. Desi looks at Minnie in awe after seeing her shoot out a spell of light magic.

“You won’t be touching my daughter,” Minnie said in a stern and low voice.

“Yeah! Leave my home, immediately!” Mickey and Minnie both stand in front of Desi, ready to fight.

“Oh how cute. You think your precious light magic can stop me.” Grendel swipes his hand, and a dark force knocks Mickey and Minnie into a bookcase hard. The force knocked Desi back, hitting her cheek on a chair. She feels her bruised cheek, looking up at the figure floating above her. 

“Now, lets- Ow! What the..?” Grendel turned his head. Mortimer threw a book at Grendel's head and runs over to Desi. He pulls her quickly to her feet and gives her a light push away.

“Kid you got to get outta here!”

“Why you!” Grendel shoots another spell of magic, aimed straight at Desi. Mortimer grabs her and jumps away from the blast. Mortimer glares at Grendel, holding Desi as if he was protecting her.

"Wait, this was never part of the deal! I c-can fix this!"

“M-Mr. Mortimer?” Desi moans in pain and looks at Mortimer.

"You can keep your power, just let her live. I'll take care of her, boss. Erase everyone's memories again or something and I'll take her far away. You’ll never hear of any trouble from us again, promise." Mortimer pleads.

“Hmmm... Now you see, that’s well and good, buuut... I don’t make deals with rats.”

“But- what about before?” Mortimer is slapped back, knocking him backwards. He stands back up, and retaliates.

“I used you, you idiot!” Grendel snaps.

“You’re insane! You said you were there to help me, but all you’ve done is destroy mine and everyone else's lives!”

"I will not let you ruin my plan, my family's name is on the line!"

“Screw your entire family line!” Mortimer snaps.

“Come on sweetie, on your feet.” Minnie urged, her back to Grendel as she pulled Desi up. Desi’s eyes widened, Grendel smirked and aimed a spell at Minnie.

“Mom move!” Desi pushes Minnie hard, sending her a good distance away. She looks in shock. Desi gets knocked back hard by a blast of dark magic.

“Desi!” Minnie cried. Desi slammed into the far library wall, and falling flat on her stomach. She groaned, but felt, surprising, better than she expected. She expected more pain. Desi moved to her knees, catching her breath.

"What's going on?!" Desi asks in fear. Grendel flies down and grabs Desi by the throat. Desi wiggles, gasping for air she couldn’t get.

“Let me go!”

“Now come on dear, this will be much easier if you just-” Gredel lets out a pained shout and drops Desi, suddenly being hit by a wooden stool. Goofy and Donald run in.

“Desi!” Goofy and Donald shout.

“Goofy, Donald! Help!” Desi screams. Goofy and Donald get into fighting position, Mickey and Minnie joining them.

“I don’t have time for this, two of you don’t even have magic. Come here little mouse. It’s ti- w-what?” Grendel looks at what is in front of him wide eyed. Mortimer moved to stand right in front of Desi to defend her

"You won’t lay another hand on her. I never wanted any of this. I won't let you do this anymore, even if no one here forgives me!"

“You really are a fool.” Grendel pulls out a wand, shooting a spell at Mortimer, a fierce blue light burning everyone's eyes. Mortimer grabs Desi, shutting his eyes and waiting for the strike, but the magic from Mortimers necklace deflects it.

“W-what? You…” Grendel stuttered.

“Wow, I didn’t know I could do that.”

“After all I have done for you, you would use my own magic? Against ME?!” Grendel tries to shoot once again, but is hit away by a shot of light magic by Mickey. Grendel angrily throws another burst of dark force, knocking Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy down to the ground.

“No! Leave them alone! Why are you doing this?”

“Ugh, no just get away Desi!” Minnie cries out, moving to get back to her feet quickly.

“He’s crazy! Run!” Donald calls out, trying to help Goofy up.

“We’ll stop him.” Goofy shouts.

“What do you want with her?!” Mickey demands, standing up fully and taking a fighting stance.

"Hmm? Interesting. After all this time… None of you have figured out?"

“Figured what out?” Mickey asks suspiciously, running over to Desi and standing in front of her to protect her.

“I know. You want all the power of darkness to yourself!”

“P-Power of dar-” Desi couldn’t finish her words.

“Oh there’s much more than that.” Grendel smiled.

“Wha- What do you mean?” Mortimer stutters, looking at Grendel in fear.

“Oh how funny! Well, let's start with the man who started it all. Mortimer, you know why you couldn't sleep? After Mickey and Minnie got married, nothing felt right, did it? Why did you really need revenge? Why did every part of your body ached and your mind couldn't seem to focus on anything?" Grendel asked, his wide smile never fading.

“I- ... That was around the time I first met you. You told me that- What a second. You-... You did that to me.” Mortimer stared at the man, wide eyed. Grendel laughs loudly again.

“And it was so amusing!” Grendel laughs loudly. Desi looks at Mortimer, and then back at Grendel.

"L-leave him alone! I want to know what's going on! If you have a problem, t-then-... You can tell me!"

“Oh, it seems someone is finding her voice,” Grendel laughs again before getting serious.

“But is losing her place.”

“Place this!” Donald shouts, smashing a chair on Grendel's head, sending him to the ground. Desi spots the wand start to roll and gets a burst of courage, running to it.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Grendel demands, punching Donald away. Goofy runs to help him.

“Fighting for my family!”

“Let go you little brat! You’ll break- ” A loud sound boomed as the want broke, and a flash shines brightly through the room. Desi finds herself in darkness, where it was very cold. She shook her head and looked around. She opened her mouth but couldn't talk. Looking around, she thought she was in a hospital. Desi watched a series of events unfold. She saw Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy in a room. Everyone was smiling, and happy. Desi saw Minnie was sitting in a hospital bed, holding a small blanket. Walking closer, she reached out but couldn't touch anyone. She looked at the small figure everyone was looking at. It was a small baby mouse, Desi's eyes widened.

"What? Mickey and Minnie never had a kid… I thought at least."

Desi stands there confused, feeling a chill as she heard Mortimers voice. She felt tears start to flow as she saw everyone being knocked out. She reached out trying to help despite knowing she couldn't touch anyone.

“Donald! Daisy! Goofy! Mickey!-” Desi gasped, covering her mouth. The next words break Desi’s heart.

"Please don't hurt my baby!" 

Desi hears the small baby squeak and start to cry, as it was stolen and taken away by Mortimer. The towel slid down and Mortimer places the wand on her hand. Desi gasped, spotting the little patch of white fur develops. It was her birthmark. So that was... Desi held her head, shutting her eyes tight, and screamed, falling to her knees.

“No no stop! Stop!” Desi opened her eyes, looking around the room. Everyone must have seen the same thing as her. All of them were holding their heads.

"Wh-What the stars was that?" Desi asked, tears rolling down her face.

“The wand… The spell must have been broken. So-” Mortimer looked towards Grendel.

"Well the cat’s out of the bag... Mickey, Minnie, meet the daughter you lost. It’s only been about, what? Fourteen years." Grendel teased.

“You… You fiend!” Mickey shouts in anger, quickly standing to his feet. 

"My baby. My poor baby! I just knew there was a reason I felt you belong here. I just knew it." Minnie cried, running over and holding Desi close.

“M-my head... Was that… Real?” Donald asked, looking around.

“I don’t understand.” Goofy spoke softly, staring at the floor.

“Okay, enough with the dramatics, I have something important to take care of.” Grendel flies at Desi unbelievably fast. Minnie covers Desi, both of them closing their eyes. They both hear a loud crash and look up quickly. Mortimer had smashed a chair against Grendel.

“Why you- guh! Again?!” Grendel growled. Mickey perks up and smashes a chair over Grendel.

“Everyone! Hurry!” Mickey shouts, grabbing any furniture he can to smash down on the man. The others joined, smashing anything they could grab, over the man. Suddenly, with a blast, they were sent back, groans of pain escaping everyone. Donald made angry noises as his temper flared high.

"Wh-Who the heck are you!?" He yells.

“You can call me Grendel.” Grendel flies over and grabs Desi and Mortimer both, groans escaping both of them.

"I'll be taking both of you. I'll take care of you after I heal myself." Grendel flies out quickly, before anyone could stop him.

“Desi!” Mickey and Minnie shouted.

~

Desi woke up after blacking out, she tried to move, standing up and walking a step, but something suddenly held her back, causing a scared gasp to leave her.

“H-Huh? What is-?” Desi felt around her throat and touched the cold metal.

“Chains, kid.” Mortimers voice said. She looked over and saw him on the other side of the room.

“Chains?” Desi felt her hands around her neck more but a shackle was locked tightly around it. She pulled at the chain with a growl, feeling herself well up with extreme frustration and anger. She still didn't understand. Everything was so confusing. She looked over and saw Mortimer, he looked sad and broken. He seem to be chained up only around his wrist. There was silence between the two, except for a small dripping sound of water.

“Mortimer come on! We have to get out of here.”

“We can’t. We’re stuck.” Mortimer said in a monotone voice.

“Come on, we have to try. We have to-”

“Even if there was a way, I’m not taking it.”

“What? You... You can’t just give up. We can-”

“Don’t you get it?! I was the one who stole you away! I was the one who kept you miserable! This is all my fault!”

“I... I know. I could have been happy, if it weren’t for you.” Desi said as Mortimer grew quiet. She stared at him.

…

"I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?”

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. I just.. I loved Minnie so much. I-"

"No. If you love someone, you don't make them suffer.” Desi interrupts, still keeping her eyes on him.

"I gave into temptation. I just... I heard Mickey and Minnie's news about having a baby and… It wasn't fair. I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't eat, and I felt so angry. I was jealous of Mickey… B-but Desi, did you hear- " 

“You were used. Yeah, I heard… But you know, as painful as it was for you, I never asked to be born. It wasn’t my fault.”

“Ugh I know! Thanks for helping my guilt.” Mortimer whines, hiding his face in his knees. There was a pause of silence between the two.

"Back there… You were trying to protect me, huh?" Desi spoke up. Mortimer turned and looked at the girl.

"Guess you grew on me kid. Even growing up in a horrible place like that, you always found some sort of light. The type you don't want to see go out." Mortimer said aloud, looking down again.

"You never seemed to pay me any mind before though." Desi said, looking at Mortimer. He stayed quiet, unresponsive to what she had said.

They sat there in silence again for a bit, until Mortimer spoke.

"He's the one who came up with the plan you know. He used my anger against me, and manipulated me. I should have stopped but I just couldn't. But I-… Well, doesn't matter…" Mortimer said sadly. 

“I forgive you.” Desi said softly.

“Huh?” Mortimer asked, looking at the young mouse confused.

“I forgive you Mr. Mortimer. Even if no one else does.” Desi smiles softly.

“I- Have no idea, what to say.” Mortimer said baffled.

“You can say- Look!”

“Look?”

“Look, the keys! They’re right there.” Desi shouts, pointing towards the keys that hung at the side of the door.

“Really? Aw that jerk. Puttin them there just to taunt us. Guy really is twisted.” Mortimer growled, a memory of Grendel hiding something just out of his grasp just to play with him.

“But we could use them to get out.”

“Uh, how? Neither of us can reach them.”

“Well, help me think of something. You’re clever! You’re a con man, so… Con our way out of it?” Desi laughs lightly. Mortimer gives Desi a look.

“There’s… No one for me to con in here, kid.” Mortimer says as he eyes Desi. Desi lets out a small whine in frustration.

“Do you even know what a con is?” Mortimer questions with an eyebrow raised.

“Umm... To persuade someone to do or believe something, typically by use of a deception.”

“Man, you remember every book you read huh? You’re like a living dictionary...” Mortimer trails off, as his eyes widen like something clicked in his head. Oh the gears were turning.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Desi asks weirded out.

“Did you read anything about the land after you escaped?”

“U-umm, no.”

“Aw geez. Well, I’m going to have to explain it to you, huh? Are you aware of the types of magic that exist here?” Mortimer asks Desi, giving her a serious face.

“Yeah? I think so. Minnie and Mickey have light magic, right? Wait, you’re not trying to say, I have magic like them... Right?”

“Sort of... Well... Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Desi asked.

“Well, this was never explained to me, but you were born with… Dark magic.” Mortimer said, hesitant in his words. Desi looked at him wide eyed.

“What? No, I-”

“It doesn’t mean you’re evil! I promise. Look, my point is, the spell is broken, right? So you should be able to somehow gain control. Enough to maybe escape from here, at least.” Mortimer quickly explains.

“Ah I see... You’ve lost it.” Desi sighs, ruffling up her hair in frustration.

“Oh and you have a better plan?” Mortimer snaps.

“Better than randomly being able to use ‘dark magic’?” Desi snaps back, rolling her eyes.

“It sounds nuts, but it’s true! You were born with it, so, can you try?” Mortimer asks.

“How could I possibly try? Wait, how did you use that magic from before?”

“I-. Hmmm… The first time I was trying really hard to suppress how I was feeling, and it kinda burst out. The second time was because I was trying to protect you. It wasn’t mine though. It was borrowed from Grendel.”

“So, it’s based off of… Emotions?” Desi asked, tilting her head.

“Not exactly sure how to activate them. But I know it’s a link between your mind and your heart.”

“So… It’s an emotion thing?”

“Sort of? Grendel said it was uh... Ah, what was it, hold on. A feeling?” Mortimer struggled, tapping his finger anxiously.

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No no, like, hmm. You have to focus with your mind, and feel the energy around you, in order to use it.” Mortimer explains, biting his lip from thought. He wish he remembered how Grendel put it. Desi looked at Mortimer, perking up like something occurred to her and opened her mouth.

“That makes no sense to me, honestly.” Desi puts bluntly.

“Ugh, this would be a lot easier if I knew how he unlocked your powers. First he drained them, and then he used them, but he needed to teach himself how to use it. The easiest ability is, well… A barrier? Basically a shield. It’s a defense mechanism, and is the easiest to use. That’s what I used I think. Maybe you can’t exactly control it yet, but maybe you can use enough force to break your chain.” Mortimer sighed, thinking more.

“I think it would be easier if I try it out on your chains. You’re locked around your wrists and I’m locked around my neck.” Desi said, pointing at Mortimers chain. Mortimer furrowed his brow.

“So?”

“So, it would be nice to unlock this around my neck with the keys over there, and not risk I dunno, slicing my head off!” Desi snaps.

“So you’d rather accidentally slice off my hand instead?" Mortimer stops when an idea hits him.

"Well... I mean, if that was your intention. ”

“Huh?” Desi says, her face falling.

“I’m just saying, your powers are dark. So maybe you are evil.” Mortimer nonchalantly states, shrugging his shoulders. Desi stands up, the chain keeping her from moving any further.

“Oh out of all the people to say that!” Desi snaps.

“Hmm? ... Naw you’re too weak. You couldn’t hurt a fly.” Mortimer says in a sassy tone, smirking.

“Hey! Why are you being such a jerk?!”

“Hey, I’m just being honest. Alright, I’m sorry. Here, give me a hug.” Mortimer smirks, stretching out his arms and walking forward.

“What?! No way!” Desi snaps, moving back against the wall. Mortimer hugs her anyways, Desi struggling against him.

“Get off me! Ugh I said-” Desi grits her teeth, straining her arms. Mortimer quickly lets go and moves his hands to cover his face.

“Get off!” Desi screams, a black aura surrounding her. Mortimer gets blasted back by a surge of energy, knocking him back but breaking his chain.

“Mortimer! Oh my stars! I’m so sorry, I-I... Wait a second, did you-?”

“And that’s how you con people! Let’s get you unlocked.” Mortimer laughs, running and grabbing the keys.

“You got me mad on purpose!” Desi yells, pointing at him accusingly. Mortimer runs over and unlocks her chain.

“Aw don’t pout. It worked didn’t it.” Mortimer laughs out again.

“Yeah, I -Ow!” Desi flinches back, holding her hand as it accidentally grazed Mortimers leg, causing irritation.

“Oh, are you okay?” Mortimer asks concerned, getting down on one knee.

“I cut myself on some glass.” Desi confessed, holding out her hand and showing him the cut. It seemed to be bigger than it was before.

“Oh no, uhh." Mortimer reaches into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Let’s get you out of here and get you patched up. This will be temporary, lemme check to see if there’s any more glass in your cut.” He wraps the handkerchief tightly around Desi's hand.

“I was right.” Desi giggles to herself.

“Huh?” Mortimer shoots her a questioning look.

“You do have a soft side! You aren’t as bad as you seem.” Desi smiled at him.

“Haha, oh boy. I’m still a villain kid.”

“But-”

“Look, we don’t have time to talk." Mortimer interrupts, looking away from her. Desi looks at Mortimer but looks down, shutting her eyes before speaking.

"Alright… We gotta get out of here, come on." Desi said, walking over to the door, rubbing her now freed neck. They sneaked around the corner.

“Ugh, where’s the exit door?”

“Oh, over here!” Desi pushes the door, feeling strained. Mortimer runs over to help, pushing hard on the heavy door. When it finally opened, Desi grabbed Mortimers hand and walked outside, feeling her heart-throb suddenly.

“It’s c-cold.” Desi shook, trying to get close to Mortimer for warmth.

“Man, where are we?” Mortimer looked around, trying to get his bearings.

“It looks like… We’re at a lighthouse.”

“It looked so much bigger inside.” Mortimer comments, turning to look at it. Desi walks over and looks over the cliff they are on.

“Woah!” Desi gets scared, feeling herself lose balance. She falls to her knees, looking over the cliff in surprise.

"Wait I-... I know this place..." Desi whispered out.

"Kid look out!" She heard Mortimer shout. She pulled her head up weakly, looking at the man before her. Without getting time to move, she was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Desi's eyes widened as she realized it was the man who took her, Grendel. She moved out of the way as he tried to slam his whole body over her. He took out a small concealed knife and slashed at her, cutting her cheek. It definitely did not look like a normal knife.

"You just had to be free didn't you?! I should have just taken what I needed and killed you! No more being soft." Grendel yelled as he grabbed Desi around the neck and holding her up.

“That was you being soft?” Desi managed to say as she struggled.

"Leave her alone!" Mortimer shouted, trying to grab the weapon from the man. Grendel dropped Desi and she looked up at the fight  
“Aren’t you supposed to be a coward?!” Grendel growls, throwing punch after punch towards Mortimer, which he kept moving out of the way of..

“Oh don’t get me wrong. I am terrified.” Mortimer punches Grendel in the face. Desi freezes, she looks at him in fear. She wanted to help him, but how?

“Mortimer, w-what do I do?!”

“Just run kid! Guh!” Mortimer lost his footing, his concentration being broken. It took just one hit by Grendel to knock Mortimer out.

“No!” Desi cried out.

“Stupid rat.” Grendel picks up Mortimer before throwing him away, slamming him against a tree.

"Mortimer!" Desi shouted, feeling dread hit her. Grendel laughed the same laugh Desi heard in her dreams, fear filling her entire body. He picked her up again, Desi feeling her breath being taken away. She was then thrown to the ground, sliding slightly in the dirt. It burned Desi's skin under her fur.

"Why…?" Desi choked out.

“Now. Come here little mouse.”

“N-no! Get away!” Desi yelps as she’s picked up by the collar.

“The only thing I like about weak toons, is the fact I can easily take from them. Father didn’t realize that even though I’m the youngest, I have the most power. Especially with your powers as mine.”

“Y-you’re insane! ... Someone has daddy issues.” Desi sasses and chuckles at the last part.

“Oh what do you know, you little brat? You didn’t even have one.” Grendel snaps, his hands wrapping around her neck tight.

“I- know.- T-that though you may have my powers, y-you’re still weak! And your father probably sees that! You don’t fool anyone!” Desi chokes out, struggling to breathe.

“Why you-” Grendel throws Desi to the ground. Desi moans in pain, sitting up and gasping. She coughs and holds her throat, finally able to take air in. Grendel held a blade made of his dark magic close to her.

“Oh what do you know, you little brat? You didn’t even have one.” Desi moans in pain, sitting up and gasping. Grendel held a blade made of his dark magic close to her.

“It really is a shame it had to be this way. Once I discovered your power during my research though, I couldn’t help myself. The power was... Extremely enticing. I found a way to take the power for myself. Unfortunately, that meant having two options. Killing the girl as soon as possible and draining her of her powers instantly, or having to capture the child for a long period of time, and I could steal the power as the mind and body developed, gathering so much more power. Obviously the latter option is what I chose and it did give me so much more. I'd of preferred to get rid of you in your late twenties but, ah well. You're the one that decided to leave your safety." Grendel smirks wide, positioning the blade for a final blow. Desi hides her face when she sees Grendel go to move towards her.

“Light!” A voice suddenly calls.

“What on earth now?!” Grendels is interrupted when he is hit with a light magic blast. The blast had come from Minnie. She was in the back of a car, Daisy swerving and stopping the car when close. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy and Donald come running to fight Grendel.

“Get away from our daughter!” Minnie shouts in a growl.

“We’ll give you this one chance. Leave our land, and never return.” Mickey ordered, giving a fighting stance.

“Yeah!” Goofy and Donald scream at the same time.

“Let her go now!” Daisy shouts at Grendel.

“Guys!” Desi has happy tears in her eyes, her family had found her again! She'll be saved.

“Oh I why do I put up with this?” Grendel mumbles, raising his hand up. He summons a force around a large area with Desi and himself in it, keeping everyone else out.

“Hey, let me out!” Desi screams, looking back at her family.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so.” Grendel snaps his fingers, and what looks like black vines wrap around Desi, holding her in the air tight. Everyone outside the shield start pounding against the shield, trying to get to Desi. They all pound hard on the strange force, yelling and demanding to get through.

“It’s over!” Grendel laughs, his hold on Desi tightening. Desi tries to struggle, but can’t get free. In a moment of panic, only one thing pops into Desi’s mind. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Desi suddenly shouts out to Grendel. Everyone goes quiet for a second.

“Excuse me?” Grendel asks softly.

"I'm sorry for what happened… I'm sorry you felt so miserable it drove you to something like this. M-M-maybe all you need is a friend. If your family pushed you like this, then why are you doing this? For them, huh?” 

“You sound as stupid as my brother.” Grendel mumbles out loud.

“Do you want their praise? Attention? Does my power really mean that much to you? You won’t be loved that way. Y-you... Want to feel… Special, right? Is getting rid of me really going to give you all that? Will your father look at you and be proud? Do you truly believe that?" Desi asked, face full of sympathy. Grendel paused, looking like his face softened for a moment. Desi felt herself suddenly able to breathe a little more. However, Desi's eyes widened when Grendel starts to laugh/

“I do!” Grendel shouts, his smile wide.

“H-huh?!" Desi gasps in pain, the vines tightening. She feels her back pop slightly, her body feeling tight.

“Do you really think I’m that generic? That you’re oh so touching words can change me for the better. Well little mouse-... True villains don’t work that way.” Grendel cooed, he stared at the struggling mouse with an unphased smirk. 

“W-wait. This is..." Desi squeezes one of the vines with her free hand.

“We’re coming, Desi!” Minnie screamed, slamming her shoulder against the shield.

“Just hold on!” Daisy yelled, digging at the ground to see if she could tunnel a way in. Desi shuts her eyes, feeling herself strain again the vines, trying to free herself. She manages to slip a hand free, prying at the vines. Her eyes widen in sudden realization.

“W-wait. This is..." Desi squeezes one of the vines with her free hand.

"Familiar?” The word seemed to just flow off her tongue. Desi lets out a deep breath and concentrates. Slowly, the vines loosen. Grendels eyes widen, unable to make the vines tighten more.

“What? How can you-?” Grendel is interrupted as Desi falls to the ground, freeing herself. Desi falls to the ground with a small thud, breathing out and weakly standing.

“This is my power. I’m not sure how, but, I’m taking it back from you!” Desi shouts, standing up and getting into a defensive stance.

“Hmm, you’re smarter than you look. Well, you may be able to save yourself like that, but can you save them?” Grendel asks, smiling and holding up his hand. Outside of the barrier, it seems everyones shadows had grabbed onto themselves, holding them in place and squeezing hard.

“No! Let them go, Grendel!” Desi demands, eyes staring at her parents.

“Look little mouse, we can’t both control this power, so why don’t we make a deal?” Grendel asks, dragging Desi's attention

“I thought you don’t make deal with rats.” Desi snaps, looking down at Mortimer. He still hadn't moved, and that scared her. Desi heard a moan, and she looked over. Mortimer was starting to move and sit up. She quickly went back to look at Grendel, hoping he didn’t see what she had.

“Hey, I’m a generous guy. Won’t you at least listen to my offer? Well, you will, ooorrr-...” Grendel follows Desi's gaze, grabbing Mortimer from the tree. Mortimer shifted as he began to wake back up.

“I’ll pick off each and every one of the people you care about, one by one. Starting, with the weak link.” Grendel states, using his magic to pull Mortimer head up. Mortimers eyes slowly open, blinking as he tried to remember where he was.

“Huh? Hey! What’s the big idea?! Let me go!” Mortimer demands, struggling against the magic that held him.

“No stop! ... W-what’s the deal?” Desi nervously asks.

“If you agree to give me all of your power now, I will not only let everyone go, I’ll set everything back. You would have never been separated from your parents. You’ll forget all of the horrible things that have happened to you. You’ll be reborn, and everyone will be happy. I think it’s a good deal, myself.” Grendel says, trying to give Desi an innocent smile.

“I’ll… Get a new life?” Desi asks, looking up at Grendel

“Yes, and you’ll never hear from me again. And, Mortimer, looks like you’d get the good end of the deal as well. If Desi agrees to this, then you wouldn't have been through any of the suffering I put you through either.” Grendel says, looking at Mortimer.

“I-I won’t? “ Mortimer stutters out.

“Yep. See Desi, you’d be sparing Mortimer as well.”

“But, I won’t remember what I’ve been through with Desi. I’ll lose all that time.” Mortimer speaks up, shooting Grendel a glare.

“Oh what time? Making her more miserable?” Grendel angrily snaps.

“You know what I mean and well... I don’t want to forget!” Mortimer snaps, fidgeting against the force that held him.

“You seem to be forgetting your role in this.” Grendel growled between gritted teeth.

“No, I haven’t. Desi, don’t do this fo-” Mortimer suddenly gets cut off, Grendel tightened his powers around Mortimers throat.

“Shut it! What is your choice, Desi?!” Grendel demands.

I- I.” Desi starts to think long and hard, her memories of everything in her life flashing through. Especially recent years and events.

~ ‘"Hey, I uh, snuck some bread. Split it with me?"’ Henrey asked, holding some bread.

‘"Yes please. Thank you Henrey, you're a lifesaver."’ ~

~‘"You weren't listening were you?"’ Henrey asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not really."

"D, I'm being serious."

"I know you are. Look, if you figure everything out, I promise I won't stop you."

"And you'll go with me?"~

That’s it. That was the factor that broke this deal. She would have never met Henrey if she never had been in the orphanage.

~

“No.” Desi answers softly.

“What was that? Did you say-... No?” Grendels eye twitches.

“Did you hear me?! I said no! I won’t! Desi screams.

“And who is this for? For you? For them? For him?” Grendel scoffs, indicating to everyone around Desi. Grendel uses his powers to tighten their hold around her family hard.

"Your selfishness will kill everyone you love." Grendel taunts.

“But I-” She couldn’t let him win, and she didn’t want to forget.

“And who is this for? For you? For them? For him?” Grendel indicates to everyone around Desi, grabbing Mortimers chin and forcing it up so Desi had to see his face.

“But I-! ... If I do this, will everyone else be okay?”

“Don’t do it! Grendel, you won’t win! Even if we lost her before, we won’t lose her again! To take this deal, would be to lose the Desi we know. Who I, and everyone here, loves. Desi, don’t choose this. We love you!”

“Mi-... Mom?” Desi walks over to the force field, touching it, and looking up at Minnie.

“You really love me? (Beat.) I’m sorry, but I can’t. I don’t want you to get hurt. It would be selfish of me to-”

“It’ll be okay. Trust me, Desi. We wouldn’t want you any other way.” Minnie says softly, tears in her eyes.

“Your ours. Now and forever. Don’t take the deal.” Mickey chimes in, smiling at his daughter as well. Desi smiles and feels encouraged, but turns when she hears Grendel scoff.

“And I was being generous.” Grendel holds up his hand, and everyone snaps to look at Mortimer. Mortimer only makes a sudden pained gasp before passing out.

“Mortimer!” Desi's gasps, looking at Mortimer go limp.

“Poor fool can’t even take a broken arm? I was just getting started.” Grendel laughs.

“No, you were just stopping!” Desi yells and grabs Grendels arm.

“What do you think you’re doing now?!” Grendel angrily questions, trying to move away from Desi.

“Put him down! You want me, so put him down now!” Desi demands. Grendel lets go of Mortimer to focus on Desi. Desi gets thrown to the ground. She looks at Mortimer, he looked lifeless.

“Gah! O-Ow.” Desi whines from the impact of the throw.

“We have to find a way to break this shield.” Minnie says, trying to fight the force grabbing her.

“I-I don’t think my magic can break that, let alone stop our own shadows.” Mickey explained, frustrated he couldn't move his arms.

“Wait. mom, did you just say shield?” Desi suddenly perked up.

“Uh, yes, w-why?” Minnie asks nervously.

“Hold on.” Desi states, running back towards Grendel

“Desi wait, no!” Minnie screams.

“Grendel! So, you want to fight a little kid? You’re more of a coward than Mortimer!” Desi taunts, pointing and smiling at the man. Grendel growls and hits Desi back hard.

“Desi!” Minnie screams as she watches her daughter fly backwards. Desi cries out as she hits the wall. The forcefield suddenly shatters as Desi’s body hits it.

“W-what? How?” Grendels concentration is completely broken, allowing everyone to free themselves.

“Looks like, the magic was conflicted. I don’t know how to control it, but I know I’m the source. When the magic made contact with me, it gave in. I’m the one in control! It can’t choose you even if you’ve been the one using it all these years. It wants to listen to me.”

“Well, aren’t we a smart one.” Grendel growls, already getting ready to attack again.

“Clouds!” Mickey waved a hand, suddenly a misty fog flew at Grendel. It flew at him and hit him with golden coins. Grendel screamed out as he was assaulted.

“Ow! Is this ... Gold? Is this how you got your kingdom? Who’s really the one with dark magic.” Grendel accuses.

“My magic isn’t dark. And I use this for good, and to fight villains like you. Minnie now!”

“Light!”

“Cloud!” Mickey shouts again. Mickey and Minnie use their magic together, Minnie light shining through Mickeys cloud and causing a golding bright lining. The light hits Grendel directly in the eyes, turning them to gold. Grendel screams in pain, covering his eyes. He turns to glare, despite now being blind, he tries to shoot a force of dark magic at Mickey.

“No!” Desu screams. Desi jumped and tackled Grendel, sending them both over the cliff. Grendel screamed but Desi kept her eyes closed, still holding onto him. Before she knew it, she felt her waist being tied with something and her body stopping her and Grendel in mid-air just above the rocks. They started being pulled up.

“We got cha!” She heard Goofy call.

“Hold on!” Came Donalds voice.

Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, and Mickey were pulling them up by a rope. Once at the top, Grendel fell to the ground and Desi was embraced by her parents. Desi stood up and brushed them off for the moment, walking over to Grendel on the ground. Even blind, he looked up at Desi with pure hatred.

“Do you think it’s that easy to win?” Grendel growled. Desi sighed softly. Grendel growled and tilted his head at the ground. Desi held out her hand, and he Grendel sensed it there. She kept it out and waited for him. Grendel took it finally, missing it a moment as he searched the air for it and weakly was helped up. He didn't release her hand however and suddenly yanked Desi forward, in an attempt to throw her off the cliff. Desi yelped and dug her feet in the ground with all her might and swung Grendel forward to get him off. She held his long sleeve tightly as she swung him hard, he dangled off the cliff. She held on, trying to grip the sleeve.

"Hold on, you gotta grab and pull up!" Desi strained, her hands gripping hard into the cloth. Desi hears his sleeve start to rip.

"I don't want your help." Grendel snarled, not moving to help himself.

"I can't h-hold on! Grendel! Pull. Up!" Desi stresses,

“No!” The sleeve finally rips. Grendel's screaming could be heard all the way down before his body was impaled by the rocks. Desi panted out as everyone stood there in shock. She looked over the edge and fell to her knees, letting herself cry. Tears streamed down her face hard as she was approached from behind. She looked up at her family. Mickey and Minnie once again hugged their daughter.

“I-I’m sorry, I tried but-”

“No no, it’s okay hun.” Minnie assured, wiping a tear from Desi's face. Desi smiles but it quickly fell in fear.

“Wait, Mortimer, where’s Mortimer!?” Desi turns and sees Daisy, looking at Mortimer on the ground.

“Wait, Desi-.” Daisy tried, but Desi quickly runs over to Mortimer, who laid on the ground unmoving.

"Mortimer? Mortimer?! Please wake up! Wake… Wake up." Desi begs, shaking Mortimer lightly.

“I don’t get it. Isn’t this his fault?” Mickey crosses his arms, looking at what Desi was doing with a judgemental look.

“Mickey Mouse! Not the time! ” Minnie snaps at Mickey.

“I-... I'm sorry. You’re right Minnie.”

“Here, let me see.” Donald runs up and gets down, checking Mortimers pulse.

“W-what? What’s the matter, Donald?” Desi anxiously asks.

“I-... I’m sorry- He.” Donald stuttered, putting Mortimers hand down gently.

“What? No! No!” Desi hugs Mortimer, crying gently into his chest.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be.” Desi says through muffed cries.

“Donald is he? ... Hold on Desi, we’ll get him to the hospital... Desi?” Minnie asks, getting down to her knee to touch Desi.

“Desi?” Mickey runs up and shakes Desi. She was unconscious now as well.

“We have to get them to the hospital now!” Mickey quickly says, picking up Desi and running to Daisy's car.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be.” Desi cried.

~

Desi wakes up slowly. Her eyes flutter open to see Mickey and Minnie.

Desi wakes up slowly. Her eyes flutter open to see Mickey and Minnie.

“Desi!” Mickey and Minnie both gasp happily.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright.” Minnie softly breathes.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.” Desi weakly says, a small smile spreading on her face. Mickey and Minnie as they giggle and hug Desi.

“Ahaha. Hey, where’s everyone else?” Desi asks.

“They wouldn’t allow too many visitors in here. So they’re in the waiting room.” Minnie explained. Desi perks up suddenly.

“Where’s Mortimer?”

~

“Aw come on sweetheart, I just want your number. You can write it on my cast so I won’t lose it.” Mortimer winks with a laugh.

“Aw come on baby, I just want a little- Desi!”

“Excuse me?”

“Mortimer!” Desi shouts happily. Desi runs over and jumps on Mortimers bed, hugging him.

“Ow ow ow! Kid, be careful. Still a bit hurt.” Mortimer whines, shifting in his hospital bed slightly.

“S-Sorry, I’m just happy.” Desi sniffled

“Why? To see me?” Mortimer laughed.

“Yes! I thought you were… Gone.” Desi sniffled more, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“Geez kid, how morbid. You need to have more faith in me. Famous Mortimer Mouse couldn’t go down that easy.”

“It’s a good thing you have your spirits... Hey, what’s that.” Desi asks, looking down and seeing a shiny necklace around Mortimer neck.

“Hmm? Oh, this looks like the locket Grendel gave me, but… Different.” Mortimer curiously took it off and looked it over. It definitely changed, but how did he even get it back? Grendel took it.

“Huh, I wonder how you got this.” Desi holds the locket in her hand.

“You should probably take it... Kid? You hear me?” Mortimer tried to say, holding the necklace in front of Desi.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I did, and… No, you should keep it.” Desi responds, taking it and putting it back around Mortimers neck.

“Why?” Mortimer couldn't help but ask, touching the new locket around his neck.

“I just feel you should. Trust me on this.” Desi smiles

“Haha, okay.” Mortimer laughs. Mortimer and Desi look at the door when they hear someone clear their throat. It was Mickey, next to him was Minnie.

“Mom, Dad!” Desi smiles.

“It’s a good thing both of you are okay. Have some news though.” Mickey says, holding something in his hand.

“What is it.” Desi asks. Mickey hands Desi a newspaper. Mortimer looks over at the paper that Desi held.

“'Curse broken.' Pfft, looks like news travels fast.” Mortimer scoffs.

“Well, it spreads fast when a curse is broken and everyone suddenly remembers something pretty big.” Minnie points out.

“So what’s the plan now?” Desi asks, setting the paper down.

“The plan? Hahaha. It seems we have a lot of explaining to do.” Mickey laughs.

“Uhh, do we have to tell everyone the part about me and the kidnapping.” Mortimer nervously asks with a forced laugh.

“Well I feel you shou-” Mickey began to snap.

“Dad wait! Please. Can’t we just… Keep this a family secret.” Desi begs, looking at her parent's with big eyes.

“I-... Okay hunny. If that’s what you want.” Mickey sighs out, defeated by Desi's look.

“Hey, thanks Button.” Mortimer thanks, hugging Desi softly.

“Haha, no problem... Uhh, why'd you call me Button?" Desi laughed, looking at Mortimer confused. Mortimer freezes, looking down.

"Oh sorry, slip up. Must have hit my head hard." Mortimer laughed. Desi giggles, looking at Mortimer, patting him on the back.

"I think it’s time to be looking at more of a bright future. For all of us.” Desi smiles and looks at her parents, who return the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that this story will also be an audio drama! I'll update here when episode one is posted~


End file.
